


The unpleasant tales of Lil Pleasant

by Forevalone159



Series: Liltales [1]
Category: The Sims (Video Games)
Genre: Abusive Parents, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Character Death, Child Abuse, Childhood Trauma, Coming of Age, Desperation, Domestic Violence, Everyone Has Issues, Extortion, Forced Underage Prostitution, Heartwarming, Human Experimentation, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Lil Deserves Better, Military Training, Multi, Multiple Deaths, Multiple Pairings, Murder, Science Experiments, Slice of Life, Stalking, Survival, Taxidermy, Tearjerker, Teen Pregnancy, The Sims 2, The Sims 4, Time Loop, Time Skips, Unethical Experimentation, University
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:41:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 61
Words: 77,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23327929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forevalone159/pseuds/Forevalone159
Summary: The story of some poor lil' soul, trapped into a life of horrors from birth to adulthood.
Relationships: Circe Beaker/Loki Beaker, Dirk Dreamer/Lilith Pleasant
Series: Liltales [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2031385
Comments: 65
Kudos: 12





	1. Son

As soon as Daniel and Mary-Sue Pleasant heard the news, the two were devastated.

“Due to the damages caused inside your body, you can never carry anymore children.” A doctor told Mary-Sue.

Daniel felt immense despair. The son he and his wife had been expecting, a healthy one at that. Gone suddenly, just like that. Daniel always wanted a son that would carry one the family name, however, due to his problems, he found it very difficult to impregnate women. Their son was the fruit of the couple’s hard work, from the 16th try of IVF and fertility treatments.

Mary-Sue had been very careful during the pregnancy and had stayed out of dangerous activities that might harm the child, unfortunately, god has other plans…

On their way home, Daniel cursed the heavens for not allowing him to have a son he desperately wanted and began to think of a way to make sure he and Mary-Sue have children to carry on their legacy.

Mary-Sue, overwhelmed by the loss of both her child and her last bit of fertility, had a breakdown midway. “Why can’t I have a child? Is that too much to ask?” She lamented. Tears streaming down her face.

As soon as the couple returned home, Daniel made a research on the tragedy happened to them. However, there were no reasons. No explanations were given as Mary-Sue, besides slight fertility problems, was completely healthy.

Daniel and Mary-Sue were not going to give up easily over the grave news. They eventually did everything in power to have the very kid they wanted. Daniel and Mary-Sue had their gametes frozen and stored for implantation attempts, despite the major risks they faced. They prayed to their respective gods every single day in hopes for a miracle and a child of their own. Mary-Sue also applied for adoptions multiple times; however, they were either rejected or not answered.

Five years of trying had passed since and not a time had they succeeded. All the embryos they had died before they can be implanted and since Mary-Sue’s uterus was diagnosed with tumors, it was removed via surgery along with one of her ovaries.

At that point, Daniel was getting tired with his childlessness and not having enough fun with his wife and was thinking of leaving her for some random woman. Mary-Sue, on the other hand, knew her pregnancy would never happen and began to lose hope.

Then a miracle happened. One night, Daniel came across a future cube while praying and asked if he would ever have a child with Mary-Sue. To his surprise, the cube told him he would, and that he would have twins.

The month after, Daniel was the happiest man in town when Mary-Sue showed him a positive pregnancy test. It was truly a miracle as given Mary-Sue’s lack of a womb and a single ovary, although there was a higher risk of miscarriage.

Like the future cube had told him, Daniel and Mary-Sue were expecting two babies, however, they were unaware of their genders as the twins were too young to be determined yet. Daniel, wanting a son for years, had come up with a few names and eventually settled on Lil’ Danny, after himself. Mary-Sue chuckled at the name and told him. “If one of them is a girl, I’ll name her Angela. I always wanted a girl with such angelic name!”

Daniel then agreed with Mary-Sue. “If we have two boys, we’ll call the older twin Angelo! I’ll have two boys to play on my soccer team! Oh! Maybe carrying the family name!” The two of them embraced the idea of having two boys kicking in their house, however, that would never happen…

Seven more months had passed since. About a week before valentine’s day, Daniel was waiting outside of the hospital ward, waiting for his wife to deliver the twins into their cozy world. He could not wait to see the tiny, soggy faces of Lil’ Danny and his twin sibling.

Daniel was waiting alone since it was very late in afternoon and most of the people were still busy in work. He also wanted to keep the twins a surprise to his family members and had only told his sister, Jennifer, minutes earlier.

The excited father fantasized the times he would have with his Lil’ Danny and could not wait to enter championships as a father and son duo. He would be able to resume his soccer legacy…

“Mr. Pleasant, can you come in?” A nurse told Daniel, breaking his thoughts. Excited to see his son for the first time, Daniel rushed in without hesitation.

Unfortunately, the baby Mary-Sue pushed out turned out to be a girl, much to Daniel’s dismay. However, the new father was still confident, as the other twin was not born yet and that it would be a boy, he was sure of it.

“Angela…” Mary-Sue whimpered, exhausted after hours of delivery of her precious baby girl. Daniel watched as his wife embraced her newborn daughter and feeding her the very first meal. ‘Lil’ Danny will be here soon…’ Daniel thought to himself.

The minute before midnight strikes, Daniel’s confidence was brutally shattered when he found out his Lil’ Danny turned out to be a girl as well. Mary-Sue, shocked by the fact she had given birth to an extra daughter, refused to hold or breastfeed the younger infant. 

It was then dawned on Daniel that any chances of him having a son were destroyed and that he can never have a soccer team led by a son of his own.

Since Daniel had not told his family about the twins’ genders yet, he had to device a plan to conceal his shame. Luckily, Mary-Sue had an idea.

After bringing the twins home, the couple was then greeted by their family, who were informed by Jennifer Pleasant turned Burb about the great news. Trying to keep his composure, Daniel introduced the twins to everyone. “Meet our daughter, Angela.” The newly announced parents showed their older daughter, wrapped with a cotton candy pink blanket and a huge ribbon, sleeping soothingly in her mother’s arms. “And our son, Lil’ Danny…” Daniel expressed disappointment towards the other baby, who was naked save for a blue diaper to hide the shame, the reason why Daniel’s dreams was cruelly crushed…

“Congrats on your twins!” Jennifer cheered and proceeded to show the new parents a blue baby jumpsuit, clearly for the son she thought they had. Begrudgingly, Daniel accepted and kept it in his pocket instead of putting it on his ‘son’.

Daniel then gazed at Lil’ Danny in disgust. According to the doctor, the twins were identical and that they would look just like each other. Angela and Lil’ Danny inherited both his hair and eyes and a little bit of face structure from their mother.

Nothing suspicious were leaked however, and the couple got away with their disguise. Mary-Sue placed baby Angela into the best crib they could find while Lil’ Danny was placed onto the cold hard floor where he’d be accompanied with uncomfortable nightmares.

For the rest of his life, Lil’ Danny would face a lot of hardships for years to come…

Until a true miracle occurred, that was.


	2. Jeff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The very first death happened to Lil...is anything but pleasant.

A year and a half had passed since the twins were born. Since they were the only children Daniel and Mary-Sue could have, they were raised with countless love and care, for Angela, that was.

Being born with something completely undesirable, Lil’ Danny was neglected countless of times. However, there was not a time the social workers came for the questions as the parents managed to mask them flawlessly.

The secret was also not known to any relatives either, as it would bring shame and disgust towards the fragile family and tear them apart. The twins were sent to their grandparents every weekend since the parents were often working, Daniel, terrified of his parents’ reaction to the truth, had them promise not to change Lil’ Danny’s diaper, no matter how dirty it would get.

That fateful day, the secret would be revealed to the entire family.

Jeff, having been sick of tired of the horrible smell Lil’ Danny had emitted, decided to bathe him. He had just changed Angela, and that was right after their parents left. Lil’ Danny had arrived with a soiled diaper, which was inducing nausea in the two elder’s nerves.

Preparing one of Angela’s spare diapers, Jeff proceeded to strip Lil’ Danny’s clothes and decided to give him a bath. It was very fast since the boy was clothed with only a simple t-shirt, with a picture of a soccer ball and words ‘Best dad ever’ printed on it.

It was not until Jeff removed the soiled garment when he realized why Daniel had told him not to change the toddler. There were rashes all over from all the soils collected over the times they babysat the kids.

The grandfather was quite shocked to find out his son’s secret and pieced the recollections of memories whenever Daniel talked about Lil’ Danny. He then remembered Daniel calling Lil’ Danny a disgrace for no reason when they first met, and that, there were not a single positive remark about the child, instead filled with negative comments and expressing disappointment on just having the child, calling him a demon spawn and an animal that deserve no love at all.

Mortified of Daniel’s treatment of his own toddler, Jeff collapsed and left on the spot.

Diane, upon hearing the thud, rushed to the bathroom and saw her husband’s lifeless body and a naked Angela, soiled with the waste from the diaper, looking at him in confusion and sadness mixed together. The bathtub, halfway filled with lukewarm water, was still clean.

“Daniel darling…your dad…he passed away…” The old woman called later, after bathing the toddler she thought was Angela and was dressing her up when the real Angela showed up, dressed in a beautiful fancy dress.

Diane looked at the twins and gasped, figuring out the reason her husband died. The grandmother was enraged, not because of Lil’ Danny, but because of her son, who had lied to her.

By the time Daniel and Mary-Sue arrived, both of his parents had passed on. The corpse of his mother laid in front of his two toddlers. Both were weeping at the sight of their late grandmother. Daniel then glared at Lil’ Danny, clad only in a diaper and judging from the still wet hair, styled into a bowl cut, Diane must had given him a bath.

The day after that, a funeral was held for the two elders. Daniel, looking at the caskets of his two parents, cursed at their foolishness and their incompetence in keeping their promises. And then, he thought of Lil’ Danny, and then he found a way to vent his parents’ death.

That night, Lil’ Danny experienced his father’s true nature for the very first time.

“You murderer! Why the hell did you kill them? They’re gone because of you!” Daniel yelled at his son. “Had you not soiled yourself, they would be still alive today!”

Lil’ Danny, not being able to talk, let alone understanding any words yet, had no choice but to stare at Daniel with his pitiful green eyes, begging for the mercy that would never come.

Too young to remember, the poor toddler felt blows onto his head and all over his body, as if he was left in the unforgiving storm. Just then, he heard his mother’s cries for father to stop, but to no avail, the rain continued, over and over again…

By the time the rain finally stopped, the sky was no longer blue. Lil’ Danny could feel nothing, and he could not even open his eyes anymore.

After a very long time, a flatline was heard.

Or not. The thing Lil’ Danny knew, he was back with his father’s parents, Jeff and Diane, who were alive and well, and his arrogant twin sister, Angela, as well.

The sky was once again blue, and Lil’ Danny watched his parents leaving the house. In confusion, he looked up to his grandparents and wondered why they were still alive.

Their day continued as normal, and Lil’ Danny refused to drink anymore water in fear of wetting the diaper and putting anyone to sleep, however, an unexpected surprise arrived.

After the hour Jeff and Diane were supposed to collapse, the toddlers’ aunt, Jennifer arrived with a large smile on her face, with her newlywed husband, John Burb.

“Mom, Dad, meet my new husband, John.” Jennifer announced, her cheerful rays shined the atmosphere. Her husband shyly introduced himself to his in laws, much to the elders’ delight.

Suddenly, Diane collapsed and never got up again.

Daniel and Mary-Sue arrived as soon as they heard of the tragedy. Lil’ Danny, horrified of the sight of his grandmother’s abrupt demise, suddenly felt something discharged from him. When Daniel saw his mother’s corpse, he was devastated with the angelic expression of the corpse. He then glared at Lil’ Danny, who had absolutely nothing to do with the death before being interrupted by Jennifer’s cries.

“Mom…no…don’t go…” Jennifer cried. “I-I shouldn’t have told you about my wedding, should I?”

Still bitter on Lil’ Danny’s ‘mistake’, Daniel yelled at the toddler “You monster, what had you done to my mom?!?”

Then, Jennifer told her older brother off. “Daniel, our mother’s death had nothing to do with your son!” “You are wrong. That devil killed mom and it’ll have to pay for it!” Daniel retorted.

Jeff, however, agreed with Jennifer and replied. “Daniel, Lil’ Danny did not do anything wrong. In fact, he seemed terrified of you for some reason.”

Daniel then glared back at his still crying son and expressed a sigh of disappointment. “That moron does nothing but cry all day! We wondered how long we can stand him?!?” Mary-Sue added on, an irritated expression on her face.

The Burb couple were horrified to hear Daniel and Mary-Sue’s comments about their son. The son they really wanted for years, turned out to have a big burden on their lives. The thought of the irony twisted Jennifer’s stomach and wondered if she was going to turn out just like her older brother.

The funeral went the following day, Jeff wept over his wife’s death, as she was found to had died of being overjoyed over her daughter’s new loved one instead of what Daniel accused his son of.

Daniel was shocked by the fact. That actually meant that he would need to find another reason to vent Lil’ Danny on as excuses. Mary-Sue, on the other hand, stood cold and emotionless watching the whole funeral progress.

Lil’ Danny was unknowingly spared from his gruesome end under his own father’s hands, however, more tragic events would arrive and torment his life.


	3. Oldie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lil's only pleasant memories as a toddler...and how an accident claimed that poor life.

“My Lilith…” A certain grandmother would call Lil’ Danny by that name.

Not all moments of Lil’ Danny’s life was horrible and grisly. In fact, the best moments came from the Grandparents from Mary-Sue’s side. They were Coral and Herb Oldie, Mary-Sue’s adoptive parents. They were devastated when Mary-Sue had most of her reproductive organs removed due to cancer. It was a miracle for Mary-Sue to bring two children into the world, completely healthy ones at that.

Coral was very aware of Lil’ Danny’s true identity and would only call them Lilith whenever the parents were absent. Herb was completely unaware about the truth at all and it would be convenient to keep it that way. Herb would be angry with their daughter’s treatment with her younger child if he found out.

There was one incident that happened with them when the twins just turned three, a year and a half after the death of Daniel’s mother Diane.

Lilith was able to talk a few sentences at that point and should speak a few words, however, she had a lot of trouble standing up, let alone walk. Her sister Angela had already begun to run around the house and was using the potty instead of diapers, while Lilith could already control her bladder, her parents insisted on continuing using diapers rather than potty training.

It made sense since Daniel and Mary-Sue were more focused on Angela than her. As far as Lilith could remember, she had never been praised by her parents even once and was frequently yelled at or scolded for no clear reasons. Her time with the oldies was a different story, however, since they treated the twins equally and fairly, filled with candies and toys and sister fun time.

That frozen winter night, before Lilith’s parents came and pick them up, the toddler was stuck at the sight of stairs. The staircases were still wet from mopping and there were no supports for toddlers for grip onto, however, Coral and Herb were downstairs, and Angela was already asleep.

Lilith wanted to go downstairs, however, she was aware that the elders might slip and fall due to the wet floor. So, she took a risk.

The toddler stood up and lay a foot onto the cold marble steps, beginning to venture the way to the bottom of the house. Such advancements would made everyone proud of her, as it would be the very first time Lilith would be able to move by herself.

However, that ultimately failed when that little step after the first slipped, sending the poor toddler tumbling down the stairs and the crashing sounds were heard from the Oldies, followed with a snap.

Coral rushed to the scene as soon as possible and almost fainted at the sight of a critically injured Lilith, struggling to breathe out her last breaths.

“Lilith!” Coral begged. “D-don’t go!” She clutched onto the toddler’s body and tried to warm her up.

Just then, Mary-Sue and Daniel, who had just arrived in the house, joined in.

However, instead of words of comfort, Lilith could hear the arguing between her parents and her grandmother.

“That brat had got itself injured!” Mary-Sue yelled. “It’s Lil Danny, not Lilith, mom!”

Daniel then added, “He should had learned how to walk for over a year! I can’t believe that rotten pathetic would die just like that!”

Those were the last words Lil’ Danny heard, before he found himself back in his prison home, before he saw Coral again.

The toddler was confused at the situation at first as he remembered dying at the oldies’ house trying to walk down the wet stairs. Unconsciously, Lil’ Danny stood up and made his first few steps into the world before stumbling and falling down. As he was on the ground floor, he need not to worry about the stairs.

That tiny moment was observed by Mary-Sue pleasant, who was reading the newspaper and heard Lil’ Danny falling. The mother dropped the paper in surprise and shock as she watched Lil’ Danny began to walk on his own.

Lil’ Danny was also surprised at his personal achievement. Sure, Angela had began walking the year before, but it was because she was taught by her parents rather than her very own.

However, instead of being cheered, Lil’ Danny could hear Mary-Sue yelling.

“You worthless child, can you not fall?” Mary-Sue scolded. “Just look at your sister and feel ashamed! She had been walking and talking without problems and do everything we said! You on the other hand had yet to speak your own name! What’s wrong with you? You’re already three and you are still behaving like a one-year-old!”

By then, Lil’ Danny was used to such dream crushing words and tried his very best not to listen to those words. He had learned almost everything all of his own without any assistance, however, those achievements failed to stop his parents from hating on him or doing the unspeakable things to him, that is, with cloth hangers and any sticks the couple would find.

It was very best not to talk about any of those actions as Lil’ Danny would cry even think about them. Once, he was slapped on the face over a single wrong word he didn’t understand at all and no explanation was given. Another time, when he was unable to sleep due to nightmares, Daniel yelled at him, stating that he was a horrible being and that he was not supposed to be born.

He was relieved when the Oldies came to pick him up later as not only would he allowed to live as Lilith, his very true self, the Oldies were also keen to spoil her with everything she wanted.

The hour before her parents arrived, Lilith decided to stay upstairs so that she would not repeat the same mistake of breaking her neck from falling. As she had began to walk at that point, she had no problem moving herself across the rooms and needless to say, the Oldies were proud of Lilith finally able to walk, although she stumbled a little.

When Daniel and Mary-Sue arrived, they received positive remarks from Coral and Herb about Lilith, or in the Pleasants' words, Lil’ Danny, however, just as usual neither of the parents were positive about it.

“He had learned it this morning.” Mary-Sue coldly replied. “We taught him.”

Lil’ Danny was aware of the truth, however, as his parents always took credit for everything the twins did, no matter how independent.

It might be a short hour from the family home to his grandparents but going back home felt like a dreadful dozen of hours, however, that was nothing compared to whatever he endured when the family finally arrived back home.

After Angela was put to her bedroom to sleep, Lil’ Danny had to go through another round of torture, a disturbing word he recently learned with fear. He might not had remembered the whole event, but he knew that was one of the tearing moments with his life.

“You will never see my parents again.” Mary-Sue told the distressed toddler.

Lil’ Danny widened his eyes. He stared at his mother’s beady dark eyes. He wondered why, but it was better than to ask, as he knew he would be blamed for it. As far as his parents were concerned, everything was his fault, no matter how little he was involved at all.

The first of the regrets, Lil’ Danny figured he was better off with the grim reaper, being comforted by the countless ghosts trapped in Olive Specter’s secret garden.


	4. Grade one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The twins' first day in elementary school.

By the time Lil’ Danny turned six, he had learned how to run and speak clearly. He also got out of diapers for good by potty training himself and managed to prove his parents that he did not need those embarrassing garments anymore. However, his relationship with them had deteriorated in the process.

When Lil’ Danny was five, his grandfather Jeff had passed away peacefully in sleep, permanently binding him to his parents at all times. It was when his relationship his twin began to decay. He remembered being forced to clean up the mess of Angela’s drawings on the wall, as his parents thought he was the one making the mark. If that was not enough, Angela had accused him after he promised not to tell on her, lest she suffer something horrible, just like her brother.

It resulted in Lil’ Danny’s trust in Angela being damaged and a nearly broken arm, no doubt inflicted by his own mother. His relationship with his father had fared a little better since he was the only son Daniel could ever have and sometimes gave him a few candies and toys for comfort. Since his father’s death, he had not been as damaging to Lil’ Danny as he was needed to continue the soccer legacy.

At that point, Daniel was so absorbed by the delusion that Lil’ Danny was a son rather than a daughter and had lost the reason to abuse him that much anymore. They had spent days training for soccer, and it was the only time the two ever bond together. However, Lil’ Danny was still distrustful of his father as very frequently he would smack him for very little reason, or for the misbehaviors his sister committed.

When he was told that he would be going to school, he felt delight internally as it means he could get away from his parents and find company in people his age. Angela was equally excited as she would be getting more new friends to play with as well.

However, part of Lil’ Danny was worried that he would face another round of abuse under the other adults’ hands and making his little life more miserable than ever.

School was a new world open to the twins, as children their age were everywhere. As the golden child, Angela made a lot of friends very easily, including a blonde boy named Dustin. Lil’ Danny, on the other hand, had difficulty interacting with his new classmates and literally anyone in school. He cowered at the presence of teachers in fear, fearing that they would become nasty to him.

Lucky for him, a dark-skinned boy slightly younger than him helped him out. “Are you okay?” The boy asked. “My name is Dirk, what’s yours?” “Lil’ Danny.” He replied, not looking at Dirk’s eyes.

Dirk then exclaimed “I love that name! It’s so beautiful.” “T-thanks…” Lil’ Danny replied. “Can you please call me ‘Lil’ instead? I don’t really like my name…”

Lil’ Danny could see the disappointment in Dirk’s eyes. Just then, the school bell rang.

During the break, Lil’ Danny accidentally bumped to a taller boy. “Watch out!” The boy yelled. “You wouldn’t want food all over you!”

Lil’ Danny apologized and was about to back off when he overheard a conversation between said boy and another student.

“That boy didn’t have a lot of manners, did he, Ripp?” The student with a deeper voice asked.

Ripp then defended. “Perhaps something terrible had happened to him. It’s okay.” Ripp then approached Lil’ Danny and introduced himself to the younger boy. “It’s me, Ripp Grunt. You must be new here!”

Lil’ Danny turned to see Ripp, with his chocolate brown hair slightly longer than the boy next to him. “My name is Ripp Grunt. And that guy is my brother Tank!” Ripp cheerfully introduced himself. Lil’ Danny shyly greeted the boys before heading off back to class.

For the rest of the school day, Lil’ Danny sat his time in fear, worrying about his new life. He watched as his classmates talking about his sister and what he thought was horrible words about him, claiming that he was the root of all evil and that he deserved a horrible life.

Lil’ Danny was unable to concentrate in class with such worries. Just then, a hand touched him and freaked him out.

It was Dirk, who was concerned about Lil’ Danny and sat next to him for a closer look. Still unfamiliar with such kindness, Lil’ Danny unknowingly rejected it. “Can you stay a little bit far from me? I-I can’t stand being near anyone…”

Lil’ Danny could saw tears in Dirk’s eyes but went back to attempting to concentrate in the class.

After school, when Lil’ Danny was walking back home, he saw Dirk behind him. “Watch out!” He yelled from the end of the road. Annoyed by Dirk’s presence, Lil’ Danny yelled back. “Leave me alone! Dirty guy!” He could saw Dirk staring at him in shock, tears streaming down his cheeks.

Just then, Lil’ Danny heard the sound of a tall heavy truck rushing across him…

The next thing he knew, Lil’ Danny found himself on his bed again, back in his pajamas and his sister was still sleeping, as if she was expecting a good day ahead.

He glanced at the alarm clock nearby and found out he was back to 6 am, before they even stepped into school for the very first time.

‘Did those things happen to me all the time?’ Lil’ Danny thought before recalling the mean things he had done to Dirk, he then remembered being hit by a truck.

If only he had been nicer…

As soon as the twins arrived at school, Lil’ Danny decided to look for Dirk and apologize to him for his acts.

However, Dirk remembered nothing. “Huh? This is the first day of school.” Dirk told Lil’ Danny. “My name’s Dirk, what’s your name?” “Lil’ Danny Pleasant.” Lil’ Danny replied. “Please call me Lil. I preferred to be called by that.”

Dirk seemed to understood Lil’ Danny a lot. “It’s nice to meet you.” The dark-skinned boy told him and extended his hand. Lil’ Danny nervously extended his hand and shook his classmate’s.

It would be a beginning of a blossoming friendship, had Lil’ Danny had been more trustful of the surroundings around him.

During the lunch break, the two acquaintances came across two taller boys that looked identical aside from the hairstyles. “Ripp?” Lil’ Danny asked.

The boy with the longer hair turned to look at the two grade ones. “How did you know my name?” he asked with the same cheery voice. “Oh, I get it! Is it because everyone thinks I am cool?”

“You had told me your name.” Lil’ Danny replied. “He must be your brother Tank.”

The taller boys were shocked at Lil’ Danny’s comment. “It’s nice to meet you, Ripp.” The redhead bravely continued. “My name is Lil Pleasant. Today’s the first day of school for me.”

“Yeah, Welcome.” Ripp cheered. “It’s very nice to see you, newbies!”

The two younger boys glanced at each other and giggled.

After school, the Lil’ Danny and Dirk chatted a bit of their life while on the way home.

“My dad is an expert in soccer. Heard this school had a soccer activity after school.” Lil’ Danny told him. “He wanted me to join the activity. I wondered why.”

Dirk shook his head. “Mine are quite lax. They were okay with me since I was not grown up yet.”

Lil’ Danny then looked at a clock nearby. “It’s good to meet friends like you.” He told Dirk. “See you tomorrow.” Dirk waved his hand at Lil’ Danny before parting ways.

As soon as Lil’ Danny stepped into the doorstep of his dreaded prison, he saw the familiar anger in parents’ faces. They were about to resume their routine of victim blaming and the unspeakable when they were interrupting by Angela’s call.

It turned out Angela had encountered a difficulty in her homework and needed help. “I’ll deal with you later.” Daniel told Lil’ Danny before approaching towards Angela with Mary-Sue keeping a close eye on him.

Luckily for Lil’ Danny, his parents calmed down while focusing on Angela, getting him off the hook for that day. After all Lil’ Danny did nothing wrong and all they wanted was to vent their anger on.

“I made a lot of friends today!” Angela happily exclaimed. “I met Juliette, Hermia, Miranda, Ophelia…they all wanted to be friends with me! Especially Dustin! He is going to be my BFF!”

“I made two.” Lil’ Danny added on calmly. “They’re nice to me.” “Are they boys and girls?” Daniel asked his son. “Boys, both boys.” Lil’ Danny replied, fear began to surface.

Surprisingly, Daniel approved. “Good. Be sure to invite them into our soccer team when time comes.”


	5. Soccer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lil and the soccer team

Three years had passed since then. Lil’ Danny became one of the most active boys in the team. He didn’t distrust as much people as he expected. When Daniel, a sports coach, invited Lil’ Danny’s friends into the soccer team, Dirk accepted immediately as his parents approved. Ripp, on the other hand was already in the track and field activity and therefore unable to join the team. Besides, since Ripp had a father who wanted him to join the military just like him, Daniel understood and let Ripp go.

Angela’s friend, Dustin was also accepted into the team as well and so far, the three boys were doing well. Almost every single member of the football team were boys, except for Ophelia Specter, the only girl in the team. The oldest member of the team, Caleb Vatore, was days to graduation when the first practice session began.

The first practice match was a breeze as Lil’ Danny, having received a bit of training from his father, managed to score a few goals.

The session after that, the soccer team had to say goodbye to Caleb, who was promoted to a junior high far away from the school. At the same time, Lil’ Danny noticed that the two similar boys were no longer together.

Lil’ Danny’s home life had changed significantly. A maid, Kaylynn Langerak, was welcomed into the family when Daniel decided to hire a maid to clean up the mess Angela had made while Lil’ Danny’s after school activity prevented him from going home early. She was also told to cook meals everyday as neither of the parents were able to cook at all.

Mary-Sue, having been sick and tired of being stuck in the minimum wage in her job, had dedicated her entire time on work rather than her family. Which meant less torture for Lil’ Danny and more free time to chat with his friends as well!

Lil’ Danny had made a few more friends in school as well. He befriended Ophelia, who was bullied by her fellow female classmates for joining the soccer team and her unusual color. As Lil’ Danny knew the feeling of being bullied, he provided a listening ear towards Ophelia. Speaking of friends, Angela’s bond with Dustin had grew more than any other friends she met on her first day. In fact, she would had supported the soccer team if not for Lil’ Danny’s involvement in the team.

Dirk had been one of the best players in the soccer team and Lil’ Danny’s best friend, until one fateful session…

It was a Friday session and the team were celebrating over their recent victory against a rival school when Dirk and Lil’ Danny decided to go to an isolated corner and chat about recent events happened to them.

“My mom died last week…” Dirk told Lil’ Danny. “I couldn’t attend the match with you…I am sorry…” “It’s alright Dirk. I forgive you.” Lil’ Danny replied. “There’s nothing we can do anyway.”

Dirk smiled and asked Lil’ Danny once again. “Anything happened to you recently?”

Lil’ Danny thought for a moment before replying. “Not on me, Dirk. But something happened to my sister lately. She had been really careful about her chest and had been eating a lot more.”

Neither of them knew what Angela was going through, however. “To be honest, I can’t help but notice something off about you.” Dirk confessed. “You know, every time when we are in bathroom breaks, you insisted on going into stalls instead of you know, shooting with us.”

Lil’ Danny replied. “I don’t have a gun to aim bullets into toilets unlike you guys. I can’t…” He was cut off by Dirk, who placed one of his fingers on his mouth.

“That’s too much.” Dirk told him. “Besides, you weren’t afraid of being kicked on the balls.”

Lil’ Danny chuckled a little. “That’s because I am a badass! Badasses don’t feel the pain of being kicked down there!” Lil’ Danny boasted.

The two boys embraced into a hug. “This explains the dreams I had lately.” Dirk exclaimed. “I remembered one when we grew up, we married each other…and…”

It’s Lil’ Danny’s turn to silence. “I had been thinking if it is possible if we could ever marry. Because…”

“We’re made for each other, amirte?” Dirk added on. “I am your Prince, and you’re my Princess…”

Unknown to the two friends, Daniel had heard everything they said from a distance away. The celebration was loud, but not enough to cover the two’s secret conversation.

Daniel then panicked, why? If Lil’ Danny’s secret was exposed to everyone, Lil’ Danny would not be allowed to continue his soccer career with Daniel. It would be a big shame for Daniel to be defeated by a girl over a soccer championship. His reputation as a soccer legend would be taken away and destroyed and leaving him a permanent failure of a loser without any chance of recovery.

Something had to be done to cover up. He would need to do it quick and swift and prevent anyone else from knowing it.

The session after that, when Lil’ Danny greeted his teammates, Neither Ophelia nor Dirk were present. Lil’ Danny found odd as both of them would arrive earlier than him and they were keen on practice sessions.

Those things were explained once Daniel made an announcement before the session. “Due to the outstanding number of team members, we have to remove a few people in our team…” Lil’ Danny was confused. He remembered the team have one person short of completing the soccer team including the sole substitute, little Buck and their couch. And had no new members joining that year.

That session would the longest session he would ever have as he had to train without his two friends but with Dustin, who hated him with a passion thanks to Angela. There were times when he heard Dustin shouting insults at him, telling him that he’s a loser. Daniel watched the match coldly as he knew his son deserved such ‘encouragements’ for Daniel’s reputation to remain pristine.

By the time the session ended, Lil’ Danny was on the verge of tears. He found it very hard to concentrate on the trainings and was hit multiple times on the back, of course, with Dustin’s insults.

“Why did you tell Dirk your problem?” Daniel coldly questioned Lil’ Danny on the way home.

Lil’ Danny was confused about what his father was talking about. He didn’t remember having any problems, let alone telling them to Dirk.

“You told him not being able to shoot into the toilet, didn’t you?!?” Daniel questioned. “Answer me!”

Lil’ Danny was shocked. How did his father know about the little chat he had with Dirk last session?

“You’ll be in for this! You god Damn piece of trash! I had Dirk and Ophelia removed from the team, permanently, all because you can’t keep your mouth shut!” Daniel yelled at the poor kid. “I don’t care if you know what you really are. Because you’ll hate it, whether you like it or not!”

That evening, Kaylynn had to watch in horror when Daniel slapped Lil’ Danny in front of everyone in the house. Even Mary-Sue was shocked and had to comfort Angela, who cried seeing the reddened face on her twin’s face. The impact was enough for Lil’ Danny to feel blood trickling down his nose.

“Don’t you hurt Lil’ Danny!” Kaylynn scolded Daniel. “What did he do to you?” “Easy! He got two of his teammates removed form my soccer team! Is that enough?” Daniel arrogantly yelled. “Besides, I have no use of those bastards anyway! Their skin, yuck! Especially that Specter bitch, I am surprised her hair isn’t dyed!”

It’s Mary-Sue’s turn to get offended. “You have no right to make such racist remarks, Daniel! Do I look white to you? Is it right for you to harm your own son like this? Look at him he was now bleeding!” She told her husband off.

Daniel was in the loss of words, then turned to Lil’ Danny, who was being comforted by Kaylynn over the sudden trauma.

The weekday after that, Dirk told Lil’ Danny’s the real reason he was out of the soccer team for good.

“I was quite shocked when Daniel wanted me out of the team.” Dirk told Lil’ Danny. “But it’s okay. I didn’t like your father anyways.”

Lil’ Danny smiled. “Thank you, Dirk. Glad I’m not the only person who hate coach Pleasant!”

The two boys embraced into a hug. Their friendship survived despite Daniel’s mistreatments on Lil’ Danny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being so controversial...oh! Next chapter will involve a certain creep in the sims 4 wicked whims mod...


	6. Coach Peeping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lil' close encounter with a certain creepy coach, the only one less trustworthy than his own father...

Another year had passed and Lil’ Danny was among the top of the athletes of his school. He had exceled in his soccer skills and was the second-best player in the team, next to Dustin Broke. On the outside, Lil’ Danny was a very popular and a proud soccer player who won championship with his dad, however, on the inside, Lil’ Danny was a totally different person.

Ever since Dirk and Ophelia were kicked out of the team, Lil’ Danny could spend less time with either of them. Sometimes, he could not see Ophelia at all as Ophelia was in a different class and For Dirk, despite in different class they would hangout after school, most of the time when Dirk visited his house. He had become more depressed with his life and jaded towards people around him. His relationship with Dustin had also went worse as well as the latter had fully believed Angela’s words.

Speaking of Angela, she had won her fifteenth trophy of ballet last week. Her parents were extremely proud of her, more than the achievements Lil’ Danny did himself as a toddler. She had become a lot taller, very near Mary-Sue’s height since she had hit puberty. It would be a matter of time before Lil’ Danny went through the same thing as well.

Sometimes, Lil’ Danny could see blood on Angela’s clothes and wondered if she had harmed someone. He could not ask any adults around him about the blood as they would either torture, no, assault him or simply ignore him as they might not understand what he was talking about.

Daniel Pleasant was not the only coach Lil’ Danny distrusted. The was one creepy coach who loved to peep on the students studying there and sometimes had a few of the boys to go to the gym after their activity sessions for a short help session. His name was Tom Peeping, an old coach who was just about to retire from the work force altogether. As he was a professional sports teacher, a lot of the schoolkids admired him. Unknown to everyone, he was a malicious monster when he was alone with a boy.

Apparently, Ripp was one of his victims as he had a watchful eye on Peeping very constantly. Lil’ Danny, having no idea what happened, chose to ignore it during one of his most tiring session yet.

As Daniel had to work on his own career, he could not watch Lil’ Danny carefully. Tom must had taken advantage of this and had invited Lil’ Danny after that session.

“What are we going to do in there?” Lil’ Danny asked. Tom, aware that his next prey was within reach, replied innocently. “It’s a secret. You’ll like it!”

Lil’ Danny entered the room first in order to explore the surroundings, before Tom entered the room as well. Tom then looked outside the gym to ensure there were no witnessed before shutting the door, sealing Lil’ Danny’s fate.

A few days later, when another random sports teacher entered the gym to gather sports equipment, he was greeted by a half-naked girl.

The girl was rotting with maggots and her skin had gone greenish. Her face showed a terrified expression, indicating that she had not expected it to happen before her death. The shirt she was wearing indicated that she was in Coach Pleasant’s soccer team, although the only girl was kicked out a year ago. There was blood all over her, either flowing from a slit on her throat or from between her legs. The scene was so horrifying that the teacher had to run to a nearby washroom to throw up.

When Daniel Pleasant was brought to the scene. He commented coldly, “I have never seen her. That corpse is not Danny.” Secretly, he realized that his secret was out and tried his best not to cry, not because of his unwanted child’s demise, but because his reputation was ruined forever.

However, on Lil’ Danny’s side, things were different as he had returned to the very morning Tom had took advantage of him. After a series of flashing, burning pains and a chocking one on his neck, Lil’ Danny suddenly felt no pain at all.

He felt a bit confused as he remembered being hurt a while ago. But why did he not feel anything? Why was he stupid enough to give his life to that Peeping Coach? Lil’ Danny finally understood why Ripp was tense around him.

After the practice session, Lil’ Danny was approached by the creep. “Boy, can you help me with something?” Tom asked him. “I promise it’d be fun!”

Now fully aware of that creep’s intentions, Lil’ Danny rejected him. “I know your true intentions. I will not help you out.” The boy told him calmly. “You are going to kill me.”

The next thing Lil’ Danny knew, Tom grabbed his elbow hard and tried to drag him to the gym room. “You’ll help out whether you like it or not! You selfish brat!” Tom yelled at the redhead hard.

Lil’ Danny struggled and shouted for help as Tom dragged the boy into his demise. However, he was saved last minute by Ripp Grunt, the only other boy nearby. “I’ll help out.” Ripp told Tom in order to persuade him to release Lil’ Danny. “He’s just rushing home so that he could complete his homework.” Ripp added on. “Lil, please go back now.” “You’ll get killed!” Lil’ Danny told Ripp. However, Ripp seemed to be prepared for it. “Don’t worry, Lil. I’ll survive.” The older boy assured Lil’ Danny and smiled.

Feeling helpless, Lil’ Danny ran off and as soon as he walked out of the sports arena, he could hear the sound of the door banging shut.

The Monday after that, when Dirk and Lil’ Danny were chatting after school, Ripp showed up into the classroom, as goofy as usual. “What sup boys? Anything bothering you lately?” Ripp asked them.

“Is it true that Coach Peeping touched you?” Dirk asked. “Lil told me about it.” Ripp thought for a moment and replied. “Yep. In more ways than one.” Lil’ Danny could see the oldest boy’s eyes swelling with tears.

“You should tell your dad about it.” Dirk told Ripp. “Perhaps he would help. Maybe you would feel better.” “I will.” Ripp lied. “Not sure if he would trust me, though.”

The three of them let out a chuckle before heading home.

During Dinner, Lil’ Danny could not help but notice Kaylynn’s facial expression had gone a lot sour lately. As he had no right to ask what happened in the house, he remained quiet and tried to focus on his plain boring dinner.

Lil’ Danny did not want to eat much, but his serving had recently expanded twice its size. “Dan, I have noticed that you had been too skinny. You better be thankful that we have an extra serving for you and Angela.” Mary-Sue told him. “We are not going to be questioned over your well being!”

Before sleep, Lil’ Danny suddenly remembered a long-forgotten word. It was not a profanity or a very difficult word to say, but rather, a name. A name he heard before but was not allowed to say out at all. A name he remembered being called, but only in secret. One that brought the first light into his dark, nightmarish world…

Lilith…

That name might have a demonic meaning, but he found it ironic that the name had gave him the very first rays of hope in the sea and abyss of despair.

Lil’ Danny might had not known who he was anymore, but if he ever grew up, he would probably use the name full time, no matter how strange would he become…


	7. Growing torture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lil finally found out who they truly was...and didn't take it too well...

The week before the pleasant twins’ 12th birthday, Lil’ Danny had been worried about his body. Red hair had grown all over him and he had no idea why. Soreness and swelling on his chest and he had no idea what happened. He found himself shifting between sadness and anger for no reasons. Angela had been through this the year before, so that should not be a problem for him.

Since the gym incident, Lil’ Danny had been fearful of people around him, especially the sports coaches. His team had not won anymore championships as well due to not having experienced players and his father often punished Lil’ Danny over the losses rather than the players actually responsible for them. It was not fair, as usual, but Daniel had made sure that his son was to be ashamed for the failures that occurred.

With the exception of little Buck, the rest of the soccer team had developed a big hatred on Lil’ Danny for being Daniel’s ‘favorite one’ when it was the very opposite, especially Dustin, who had been bitter with him trying to catch up and could not wait to beat the crap out of him.

The session before Lil’ Danny’s birthday, Daniel had his son do multiple times more than the rest of his teammates over their losing streak, with the other boys watch him going exhausted from the extra drills for their actions. Lil’ Danny could not seek for help and had no choice but to endure the pain of a new round of torture and a sprained ankle near his left foot.

Daniel, desperate to win another match of the soccer, watched coldly as his son was forced to destroy himself in his father’s footsteps. Daniel didn’t care. Daniel hated his son and wanted him to suffer. It would be a matter of time before his son surpassed him and take his fame away.

Whenever Lil’ Danny tried to loosen up or give up, Daniel would yell at him. “You, lazy retard! Don’t you dare stop! I don’t care if you are tired!” His sharp voice was like boiling water in Lil’ Danny’s ears. “I’ll break your legs if you dare to lose another game, I told you! And to the military school you go!”

The other boys simply tried their best not to laugh at their ‘leader’, While Dustin, having been eager to beat up Lil’ Danny as soon as the session ended, clenched his fists with eagerness and anger. Buck, on the other hand, was the only member worried about Lil’ Danny as he knew that the extra drills Daniel made his son was far more extreme than any military trainings, he, his brothers or father knew. In fact, those would not work towards anymore victories.

By the time the training session ended, Lil’ Danny could barely feel his legs, save for the sprain on his ankle. The drills were so exhausting that he had no energy to react to Dustin’s ambush on him.

It was not just Dustin who wanted to beat Lil’ Danny up. In fact, almost everyone in Daniel’s soccer team and Angela’s ballet posse had been thinking of the same thing too. Punches after punches, kicks after kicks. Lil’ Danny, overnumbered and trapped, was unable to escape the mass avalanche of horrors and torture. In the meantime, he felt something in him cramping like thunderstorm.

Daniel, who witnessed the assault, watched heartlessly as Lil’ Danny was assaulted by mostly everyone in the team and the older girls from the ballet group. “Stop all these!” Buck begged Daniel. “You’ve pushed Danny too hard! Please!” The youngest team player cried.

Not only did Daniel refused, but he threatened Buck. “It’s all his fault we’ve not won anymore championships! Unless you wanted to share his fate, you better keep your mouth shut!” Daniel yelled at Buck, causing the latter to run to the nearest washroom to cry out.

By the time Dustin and everyone else were done with abusing Lil’ Danny, the poor boy was reduced into a bleeding little mess. The pain was so intense that Lil’ Danny could feel nothing. When Buck snuck out to check on the ‘prince’, he was horrified.

There was blood everywhere, blood from the nose and mouth had dripped onto the team t-shirt, bruises all over Lil’ Danny’s slightly mismatched eyes, the shirt was torn into pieces, exposing a lot more bruises. What terrified Buck the most was the blood that had stained Lil’ Danny’s shorts, exactly between the older boy’s legs.

It would the very last thing Lil’ Danny was aware of before Buck ran off to tell an adult about his teammate’s assault while his world went dark.

The next thing Lil’ Danny knew, he was back on his bed.

Back to the morning, Lil’ Danny decided, a risk. For the first time, he would skip the soccer session to avoid the nightmare he would face.

During class, Lil’ Danny felt the same cramps again. ‘It must be something I ate.’ He told himself before going back to focusing the class.

After school, Lil’ Danny and Dirk discussed about the former’s nightmare again. “That’s horrible!” Dirk shrieked. “Did your Dad help?”

Lil’ Danny shook his head. “For fame, one would risk everything, even his own child.” Lil’ Danny told him. “I wondered how far dad would go.”

The two boys went silence for a moment before they were greeted by unexpected visitors.

Dustin, along with a few of his fellow teammates, were getting prepped and ready to fight, catching the two boys off guard.

“Lil’ Douchebag Pleasant, huh?!?” Dustin smirked. “And that Dead Dreamer, the ultimate loser.”

“What are you doing here?” Dirk shouted. “You are going to kill Lil, right?”

And then, the hangout spot became a battlefield. Outnumbered and defenseless, the two boys were overpowered and were left dazed on the ground.

By the time, a teacher entered the room, Dustin and his teammates had left, and the two victims were unconscious on the ground. The teacher then noticed a patch of blood staining the pants on the paler boy.

When Lil’ Danny woke up, he found himself in the sick bay, with Dirk awake next to him. “Lil, you’re alright!” Dirk exclaimed. Lil’ Danny got up from the bed and proceeded to leave before he was stopped by a squeal from Dirk. “What’s up?” Lil’ Danny asked and turned to see a patch of blood on the bed he had laid on.

‘B-blood? D-did someone—' Lil’ Danny thought before realizing that his pants were intact. That meant…

“This must be your first period, right?” The teacher that found the boys arrived, holding a piece of what resembled disposable wet towels and handed it to Lil’ Danny. “Please stick it in your underwear. You should know what it is for every month.” The teacher requested Lil’ Danny.

When Lil’ Danny was in the washroom, he was terrified by what he saw on his trunks.

“B-blood…” he commented, realizing the reason why his family hated him so much.

That night, both Mary-Sue and Daniel were mortified by the unexpected news given by the said teacher.

“I am suspecting that your Lil’ Daniel might be an intersex child. Despite being a boy, he had his first period, I also found him with bruises on his face.” The teacher told them before hanging up the phone.

Daniel, being angered over the unavoidable event, lashed out to an injured Lil’ Danny. “I can’t believe you, Daniel! How could you?” He yelled at Lil’ Danny, who was dazed and confused as soon as the latter returned home. “W-what’s happening to me?” Lil’ Danny asked back before feeling a punch on his face. Then, Daniel continued his trashing against the poor boy.

In the progress, Daniel accidentally broke one of Lil’ Danny’s lower calves, preventing the latter from standing properly and when Mary-Sue saw the misshapen leg, called the hospital.

As a result, Lil’ Danny had to undergo a surgery on his leg, preventing him from having anymore soccer sessions with his father.

By the time Lil’ Danny woke up from his surgery, he missed his 12th birthday as a punishment for ‘revealing the secret’ to everyone, despite having no idea of his true self.

The next time he went to school, he was informed that he, along with Buck, were kicked out of Daniel’s soccer team for good. For some reason, Lil’ Danny felt a sense of relief, as he could find more time to spend with Dirk. At the same time, he could no longer kick the soccer ball or suffer under Daniel’s thumb because of his leg injury.

That particular event had affected Lil’ Danny’s life as well. Due to the unexpected changes, Lil’ Danny had to abandon his name and was addressed by the long-lost name instead, the name he always wished to be called as…

Lilith…

But instead of a bright future ahead, his future life as Lilith would become worse as time passed.

Besides having to deal with the monthly bleedings, Lilith would have to learn wearing skirts and brasseries, which would cover up the top of her developing chest. Her hair, being cut very short for years, would be allowed to grow out, which didn’t bother Lilith as she wanted to copy Ripp anyway. However, living as a female had its perks too as Lilith enjoyed her newfound freedom to use hair accessories and hairbands whenever she wanted, although the hair was too short for that.

Dirk felt a bit relieved when he found out Lil’s true self as it meant he would be able to marry her with more ease while Dustin did not take the revelation too well as he realized that he was tricked into hitting a girl with jealously all those times and had begun to amend from his mistake. Angela, on the other hand, was infuriated as she had no idea her twin was a sister all along. The hatred between the sisters were only amplified, like what their parents wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for ending Lil's soccer life at such a bleak note... but the sims 4 university pack would help in a much later chapter...


	8. First sneak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lil's first sneak out with Dirk and how they obtained their goth aesthetic

Despite the worsening life, the bond between Dirk and Lilith had not been tighter. In fact, they had become closer as Dirk was the only person Lilith could trust anymore and she had cherished every moment of their time together.

A year and a half had passed since Lilith’s ankle surgery, and it had left a rather unsightly scar on the outer side of her left calf. The scar had taken so much attention that she had to wear boots to conceal it. Lilith could not walk as properly due to the same injury as she had to spend the next three months in a wheelchair and as usual her parents kept the insurance money provided to her and had bought a computer for Angela.

The twins and their friends had all graduated elementary school and were promoted to junior high, despite the massive differences between the twins’ results. Angela had straight As and was in the very best class in her level. Lilith, despite her best efforts, had a range of grades with C being the highest grade, however, it was a miracle for her to be in the same school as her sister’s. She was in the worst class due to that.

Despite Lilith needing a lot of help with homework, her parents would either ignore or chastise her over how ‘easy’ the questions were compared to Angela’s. Kaylynn, on the other hand, was willing to help but was too occupied and terrified to help as Daniel had threatened not to pay her a single cent for that. After all, it was Kaylynn’s only source of income.

One night, when Lilith was prepared to face another round of nightmares, she saw a familiar shadow standing right outside the house. It was Dirk, who had her promised to sneak out that night!

Good thing she had not changed into her sleepwear yet. Lilith grabbed as much money she could find and while her parents were in their bedroom, rushed out of the house and towards Dirk.

“Good thing it was Friday, huh?” Dirk commented. “I am thinking that we could go on a shopping spree and get something cool!” Lilith nodded her head. She had heard that there was a piercer at the mall that would give several cool piercings and a tattoo parlor that would get them images in their skins.

“Heard we could pierce ourselves like mad!” Lilith exclaimed. “I always wanted to know what’s like to wear earrings! Geez, I’m like, the only girl in the school not to have one at all!” “Me too.” Dirk replied. “It is not just girls anymore who ear such jewelry. To be honest, good thing our school allows boys to wear earrings too!”

The two went to the mall and sat at the piercer’s chairs for several minutes before getting to choose their very first studs. The pain was nothing compared to the horrible life Lilith endured as she picked out a pair of white coin earrings. Dirk chose a pair of silver hoops as he enjoyed silver as his favorite color.

Dirk and Lilith also went to the tattoo parlor as well. While Dirk waited for the time to pass, Lilith got herself three butterflies on the back of her neck, right above her shirt.

By the time Lilith was done, it was already past midnight. Lilith, having used up all her money, looked at the starlit sky and wondered how much light the skies had endured. “Sorry if I didn’t have enough money for cigarettes…” Dirk told Lilith. “Had you smoked before?” “No, I had not. And I certainly won’t smoke if my sister did.” Lilith replied. “But thanks for the drink, Dirk.” She took a sip from the soda can the two shared. “The soda is quite sweet, but I wondered if there’s anything sweeter…” She chuckled, putting the can down.

“Close your eyes then.” Dirk told her. “There’s something that you’d remember.”

Lilith followed Dirk’s request and then, she felt a warm touch on her lips. It was not just any touch, but it was someone else’s lips. Her eyes fluttered open to see Dirk’s mismatched eyes, deep blue on the left and dark brown on the right. It was very hard to notice as the eyes were dark. It was just like her own eyes, but just as unnoticeable as the differences were just shines apart, a bit of cyan on her right and lime on her left. The more tragedies happened to her, the more noticeable the oddness would become.

The lips then parted. “Did you enjoy it?” Dirk asked, embarrassed by the sudden action he did to her. “Dirk…I did…” Lilith replied, her pale face blushed with red from her very first kiss. “Can you do it again? Only deeper, please…”

The two then pulled into a kiss, it was a lot sweeter than any soda Lilith had drank and as they had seen each other for years, there were no doubt the very first love that had blossomed from the friendship.

While the two were enjoying themselves, they were suddenly surrounded by the police, who had caught the two in the middle of their curfew. “Hands up, you two.” One of the police officers yelled. “You’re under arrest!”

“Shit…” Dirk cursed under his breath, having been caught in act.

A few hours after that, Lilith watched as Dirk’s father picked Dirk up and comforted him over the sneak out. “It’s alright…” she heard Dirk’s father told his son. She saw the sorry yet happy expression on Dirk as he looked at her one last time before heading home.

She dug her fingernails into her thumb, bracing herself for the horrors when it was her turn to be picked up by her own family, aware what would spell for her as soon as they got home.

At five in the morning, Lilith bit her lip when she was the enraged faces on her parents when they arrived to pick her up. “You rotten scamp! For thirteen years I had provided you and this is how you repay me?” Mary-Sue yelled while Daniel proceeded to smack Lilith’s back with an umbrella that he had brought with him.

Everything else was a blur after that, with continued yelling and shouting flooding all over Lilith’s mind. The next thing Lilith knew, she was back on her bed, in her sleepwear and everything. The clock also read 7 am, in the morning.

‘It happened again’, Lilith thought before going to freshen herself in the bathroom and saw the pair of earrings she picked up pierced on her ears. It was weird, considering that she had not pierced them before her first sneak out.

The calendar near her showed a different day as well, instead of Friday, it was Saturday, meaning that her sneak out had actually happened, and that it had only been two hours when she was taken out of prison.

Suddenly, Lilith felt her face and back burning, as if she had been hit in those areas. But it did not bother her that much anymore as she was already used to much worse. Hungry for food, Lilith decided to go downstairs and grab something to eat.

As soon as Lilith went downstairs, she once again saw the angered expressions of her parents, preparing to continue their torture towards her.

“Fuck…” Lilith cursed under her breath, realizing what she had gotten herself into.

That night, after a long torturing Saturday, Lilith was about to sleep when she found a slightly square box with a note attached to it. It was from Kaylynn, who must had known the teen’s newfound goth tastes and bought some items to compensate the fact Lilith missed her 13th birthday.

The box contained a few dark makeup supplies and a black collar, laced with the sharpest spikes she had seen. Lilith picked up the eye shadow first, as she wondered if the makeup could hide the black eye she had gotten from Angela a few days ago. The color was perfect, as dark as her home life under the cover of the word Pleasant.

The two lip products, a lipstick and a lip gloss, were black as well, although the latter was not as dark due to not being opaque, Lilith preferred it more. The only makeup that was not black was the face blush as it would be weird to blush black rather than the red she was given. Lilith also noticed a pair of bracelets, one of which was filled with spikes.

Those accessories would go well with a gray gothic minidress she had gotten out of a random thrift shop. Having been prepared to wear the dress on the following Monday, Lilith compared the bracelets to the dress and could not help but wonder how suitable the set suited her.

When the day came, Lilith was a completely different person. Besides the new piercings and tattoos, Lilith’s face was drastically different with the goth make-up. The choker and one of her new bracelets, filled with spikes, strike a sense of coolness in everyone’s eyes. Feeling confident on the outside, Lilith was still the troubled problem kid in school.

“My family maid gave me those.” Lilith told Dirk after school. “She’s the only one besides you and those people who had ever been nice to me…” She gestured towards a trio of nearby teenagers that looked familiar to her.

“I see…” Dirk replied, still having those silver hoops on his ears. “You are quite beautiful, just like them. In fact, they were here to join us this afternoon.”

Two of the teenagers had met Lilith before and were friends since a long time ago. “Ripp, Ophelia, it’s nice to see you again…” Lilith exclaimed.

Ophelia smiled and gestured to a blonde, green skinned boy. “Meet my boyfriend, Johnny Smith.” Ophelia introduced the boy towards the two teenagers. Johnny then commented. “Nice outfit, kid! You two care meant for each other!”

The five teenagers then giggled and continued in their time together.


	9. Birthdays and fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lil's first memorable birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: death scenes and drug use and grieving families

Fire

After years of not celebrating birthdays, Lilith was determined to make her 14th birthday a memorable one.

Angela was also planning to make her birthday a great and epic one as well, so she had invited a few classmates from school for the party. It was a school holiday, so the teens would have a whole day to themselves.

Angela invited Juliette, Hermia, Tybalt and her new boyfriend, Dustin Broke, yes, the very same Dustin who had beaten Lilith up as a child and was once Daniel’s strongest player. Lilith invited Dirk and the three teenagers from strangetown, named Johnny, Ophelia and of course, the very same Ripp Lilith met on the very first day of school.

Besides not going to school, that day was quite a usual day as Daniel and Mary-Sue kissed Angela goodbye and yelled at Lilith as part of their morning routine. The party would start not long after the parents left, and end before they returned. Angela prepped herself in her favorite dress, a gradient of green mixed with pink, her favorite color, complete with a pair of modest high heels. Lilith, on the other hand, wore as dark as usual, dark stockings paired with a short with buckles and a black top so translucent that she had to wear a tube top underneath.

As soon as their parents left, Dustin Broke arrived, much to Angela’s delight. Lilith sighed in relief as Dustin, having been arrested once at that point, caused a big hatred in Daniel and were enemies currently. Dustin also carried a bag of stuff Lilith didn’t recognize and assumed it was the birthday gift he had prepared for Angela. Not that it mattered to Lilith anyway, though, as her own group of friends were also on the way.

When all the invited teens arrived, the quiet and peaceful atmosphere became chaotic and wild, as pop music were broadcasted with the highest volume possible. It was a birthday party, after all, and for teenagers, parties were supposed to as enjoyable as possible.

The first thing Lilith remembered at the party was the birthday cake. Just as she expected, the party guests were only celebrating for Angela not Lilith. Dustin was even the one who lit the candles and the one who sang the loudest in Angela’s birthday song. Nonetheless, everyone was having fun and Lilith was no exception.

Then, as soon as the cake was cut and eaten, Dustin pulled out a few boxes of cigarettes from his bag. “Who wants a smoke? I’ve plenty!” he asked. “Don’t be shy if it’s your first, they won’t bite!” Angela instantly declined when she realized Lilith was with her, while Dirk accepted and had a light.

As Dirk had never smoked before, he let out a few coughs before finally enjoying it, while the friends Angela had invited proceeded to drink from beer cans and of course, Tybalt and Hermia smoked too.

Ophelia, Johnny and Ripp tried the cigarettes as well and had the same reaction, so Lilith, despite knowing the consequences, decided to try as well.

As Lilith sucked in the warm, soothing vapor of poison into her lungs, she could feel the burning memories of her horrible childhood burning into unrecognizable ashes and that her sorrow would be away from her…

Until Lilith unconsciously threw the unfinished cigarette onto a book on nearby bookshelf, setting it alight.

Of course, Lilith did not notice until it was too late, when everyone else had suddenly ran out of the house.

She was not the only one left behind, as Johnny, who was drunk from the beer Dustin had brought, was asleep on the couch, along with Dirk and Ophelia, who were waiting for their loved ones in panic, along with Ripp, who was loyal enough not to leave his friends to their deaths.

“We need to get out of here!” Ophelia yelled, knocking on a door Angela had locked from the outside before a plank from the ceiling crashed down and hit her head, knocking her unconscious.

Ripp then asked. “What had caused the fire to happen? There must be something…” Lilith turned back and saw the cigarette she smoked, among the burning bookshelf and the books screaming in agony.

“Oh god…” Lilith muttered to herself, shocked by the disaster she created with just a single cigarette. They were trapped, and there was no escape. By then, the fire had engulfed the scene and all the escape routes were sealed.

The remaining conscious teenagers huddled together on the couch as smoke burned off the remaining oxygen in the atmosphere and slowing, their life.

Just then, another plank fell and hit Ripp, squashing his head into bits instantly. The remaining two watched in horror, Lilith’s eyes filled with tears.

“Sorry…everything is my fault…” Lilith wept. “I’m sorry…” “Don’t blame yourself, Lil…everything will be alright…” Dirk told her, his hands holding hers.

The redhead was surprised by his words but did nothing else as the fire began to consume them.

By the time the fire ended, a police investigation took place and had it ruled as an accident. Five corpses, all charred into ashes, were found in what was left in the tv room. Among the corpses, included one of the birthday girls, Lilith Pleasant.

The families of the charred teenagers were devastated hearing the incident. Darren and Olive, having lost the only child figures of their lives, broke down in tears. Tank Grunt, the only person left in his family, lamented the loss of his entire family within a single year, however, he was a little relieved as his nemesis was among the casualties.

The Smith family were even worse as both of Johnny’s parents were still alive and kicking when their oldest child wasn’t. However, the Pleasants took the cake as Mary-Sue blamed Lilith for the incident without any hesitation and outright called her own deceased child an irredeemable demon. Daniel agreed with his wife’s statement, declaring that Lilith was a monster.

The next thing Lilith knew, she was back on that morning, before she even dressed up for the party.

At that point, she had not invited her friends yet, so as soon as she dressed up in her goth outfit, she ran downstairs and contacted her friends for a hangout at the mall.

As the mall had not opened yet, the teens decided to gather at the park for their hangouts. There, Lilith told what happened to her.

“To be honest…I knew smoking is anything but cool…and I killed you all with a single cigarette…” Lilith told her friends about her ‘dream’, still filled with remorse and guilt.

“It’s alright, Lil” Ophelia told Lilith, munching on a leftover sandwich. “I don’t want you to be like my aunt, that neat freak.”

“Can we change the subject?” Ripp complained. “Sigh…I am not really comfortable about this since…ever since I lost my precious little brother and that ass of my father general…”

The rest of the teens sat in silence.

“Okay…what shall we do next?” Johnny asked. “It would be about an hour before the mall opened. So, we might as well kill some time.”

Dirk thought for a moment before turned his attention to a nearby playground. “Maybe some swings would help! I think…”

“It’s better than smoking cigarettes, right?” Lilith exclaimed. “To the swings we go!”

The teens then headed to the playground and ruled as the kings and queens of their land, until the mall opened, that is, where the teens got to celebrate Lilith’s birthday by having sushi and ice creams as treats.

That would be the one birthday Lilith would never forget.


	10. Kaylynn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lil's horrible discovery between Daniel and that poor Kaylynn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the one chapter that would make sense for sims 2 players...but with a more violent twist.
> 
> Warning: corpse and rape (slightly graphic) involved, watch on your own discretion. And Lil dies once again as well.

Right after the pleasant twins’ fifteenth birthday, Dustin and Dirk, along with their families, won a vacation trip and left the week after that.

The twins had to bid farewell for their respective boyfriends for the time being, Angela hugged Dustin tightly, stating that she would miss him.

Lilith was more affected as she had to say goodbye to her very loved childhood friend and one of the people she could trust. The two shared a kiss and shared a warm, soothing hug, knowing that might be the very last time they see each other for a while.

It had been a week since they left, and Lilith had no one to turn herself into except for Kaylynn, the only other person outside school that was kind to her.

Speaking of Kaylynn, she had done a lot of housework since the twins’ first day of elementary school yet had not aged a day. It was odd, as she stated that she was even older than Mortimer Goth and that she was a widowed mother of someone their age.

Around the time when Lilith had her ankle surgery, she could hear Daniel threatening Kaylynn and had her go to the bedroom with him a few times. There, Lilith heard the moans of pleasure from her father and the pained groans of Kaylynn.

Lilith had lost count of how many times she had heard those sounds, as Kaylynn’s groans had turned into moans. Angela, being busy at cheerleading and debating, turned a blind eye on the affair and so did Mary-Sue, who was deadbeat in work.

One fateful Thursday, things were going on as usual, as soon as Angela prepared the family’s breakfast, she advanced towards Lilith and slapped her face, while Daniel and Mary-Sue were ready to do the same to Lilith as well, for no reason as such things had become a habit, part of the family’s routine and would never change as long as Lilith was still there.

The slapping session was so hard that Lilith didn’t get to eat anything before heading to school. The rest of the family did eat the meal, so they were stuffed and satisfied. After all, Angela only cooked for three of them and did not bother to feed her own twin sister for being the bane of everything.

After school, Lilith immediately headed home as her friends all had tuition classes and were waiting for Dirk to return from vacation. Her sister did the same, as she had good news to share about her grades.

Lilith stared at her own report, which consisted of mostly D-s and Fs due to no one’s willingness to help her in her schoolwork. She snuck it in the back pocket of her minidress, hopefully no one would notice her horrible grades.

Once again, she heard Daniel yelling at Kaylynn. There must be something going on there, and Lilith knew it was not a good thing. The first thing she wanted to do was to check on Kaylynn to check she was alright.

When Lilith opened the master bedroom door, she was appalled by the sight of the two of them naked, her father dominating on Kaylynn while the latter cried, showing a despaired expression.

The door was slammed opened so hard that it caught the attention of the two adults. Daniel, horrified by the fact his daughter, the one whom he hated, caught him in the act, withdrew himself from Kaylynn immediately and stormed towards Lilith.

Lilith ran immediately and tried to find Angela, only for the latter to be nowhere to be seen. Mary-Sue, right outside the house, having a breakdown over losing her job, would not be willing to help anyway.

Lilith made the mistake of entering the main bathroom, which consisted of dead ends and she could not close the door on time as Daniel, still naked, managed to catch up on her.

What happened next was not to be spoken, by the time Daniel exited the bathroom, Lilith, or what was left of her, was left a mangled mess. The minidress was torn into pieces, revealing the unmentionables. Her hair, allowed to grow past shoulders, was messed up and a few chunks were pulled out. There were bruises all over her body, and a pair of eyeballs were dangling from the empty eye sockets. Not that it mattered anymore as Lilith was dead, murdered.

Mary-Sue, who saw the degraded corpse, threw up on sight. Angela dared not step into the bathroom as blood and the unsightly remains had crept her out.

Kaylynn was devastated when her princess was brutally killed by Daniel but was powerless to stop it. If only someone helped Lilith…

When Lilith woke up, it was morning again. The day she would starve to school and catch her father violating poor Kaylynn…not to mention face full of slaps and stuff…

She prepared herself for school and without bothering to eat breakfast, Lilith set out to her usually boring class.

After school, Lilith once again headed home as it was Thursday, the day her friends would be so busy for their final exams that they were unable to hangout. Instead of entering the house, Lilith decided to wait for her mother to return home instead of checking with Kaylynn as she would not be able to outrun Daniel with her permanently injured leg.

Luckily, Mary-Sue returned a bit earlier, her face showed signs of despair. “Mom…Dad is doing the maid.” Lilith told her mother, despite knowing that Mary Sue would not believe her no matter what, it was the only option anyway…

“Are you kidding?” Mary-Sue yelled. “Daniel would never do…wait…” The older woman then stopped to think for a while before rushing to the house.

As expected, the next thing Lilith knew she could hear her parents yelling at one another. She stood rooted to the ground; her teeth clenched together.

“How dare you barge in like that, Mary? I asked for Woohoo a million times and you refused to respond!” Daniel yelled at Mary-Sue, fueled with anger and disbelief. “Look what you made me do to Kaylynn!” “It is not her fault she had been violated! I need to thank Lilith for allowing me to discover your true nature!” Mary-Sue retorted. “I am going to report you the police for adultery, extortion and rape! And there’s nothing you can d—” Suddenly, a slap was heard.

Lilith, recalling what happened last time, began to run for her life, without looking back.

Daniel, realizing that Lilith was still outside the house, proceeded to chase after her. As Lilith’s leg was damaged, she could not run as fast as she could and Daniel, who was more fit and stronger, caught up within an hour.

What came next once again occurred, as Lilith struggled in vain to escape from her father’s clutches and was mercilessly thrashed black and blue as soon as she was dragged back into the house.

The poor teen felt as if she was crushed by a vehicle, sawed into pieces and burning alive at the same time before the sweet inventible touch of death took her once again.

And then, Lilith found herself back in her bed again.

‘Thursday again…’, Lilith thought before figuring out what happened to her.

She recalled catching her father in the act, and tried to tell her mother about it, but failed as Daniel found out very fast and covered up before anything could be found.

Then it came to a decision. Lilith had no choice but to let Kaylynn suffer. Having been arrested a few times already, cops would not believe her, and neither would her sister, who hated Lilith with such a passion for trying to outdo her and succeed.

After dinner, Kaylynn decided to tell Lilith her very own secret with Daniel.

“H-he wouldn’t pay me…” Kaylynn sobbed, her head resting on Lilith’s shoulder. “I had tried my best…why…” The redhead rested her own arm on Kaylynn’s back, full of red marks and bruises from the damages inflicted by Daniel and a few of her slightly more merciful clients. “I felt like a worthless whore…”

“Don’t say that, Kay.” Lilith told her maid of years. “Had you told anyone else? About what that ass did to you this afternoon?” Kaylynn was shocked. “H-how did you know that?” The maid shrieked.

“I had seen it.” Lilith confessed. “Be very careful with him, I had seen what would happen he found out he had been caught…” She then told her maid about what happened to her the last two times Daniel mutilated her to death.

Kaylynn seemed to have believed Lilith’s story as she was aware of her princess’s ability to go through the same events several times. “I think I should resign…” Kaylynn then announced. “Thank you for your story…I know that Daniel’s such a heartless asshole that would kill his own child for the sake of his reputation...”

“You should.” Lilith replied. “Don’t forget to write a note for his wife about the whole affair thing…I hope she would understand.”

Just then, Kaylynn hugged her little, equally victimized princess. “T-thank you! You are such a kind person; I will tell your mom about it the next time I come!” “Don’t forget the strawberries and pop music!” Lilith reminded Kaylynn.

The maid, in the process of leaving, turned to see her princess one last time for the night. “I will.” She replied, a smile on her cherry red lips.

The day after that, Lilith came home to see Mary-Sue throwing Daniel’s stuff out while Kaylynn watched in weak delight.

“I am divorcing.” Mary-Sue announced to her daughters. “Dad had the custody of one of you, it’s up to you to decide who to live with him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be honest...I am more comfortable writing such horrible events...don't hate on me...
> 
> I am also slightly autistic...so my contents might be a lot offensive to you...  
> Any feedback and suggestions would be appreciated, thank you.


	11. Decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lil's decision between their parents, and weird dreams.

The marriage between Daniel and Mary-Sue was over, just like that. The day after that Thursday, Kaylynn decided to Woohoo in front of Daniel in front of Mary-Sue, although she did not enjoy it. She had also left a note complaining how Daniel refused to pay her a few months’ worth of salary unless she had sex with him and that infuriated Mary-Sue enough to denounce her relation between her husband.

Unfortunately, Daniel somehow had the full custody of one of the twins. The two were given only two weeks before Mary-Sue decide on the custody matters. They were old enough to make such decisions, but not enough to live alone, not yet.

Around the same time, Angela received the news that her Dustin had encountered a disaster, and that his mother was one of the casualties. He was left with his three siblings to raise and had to take up a job to raise them. Dirk, who was also at the disaster at that time, was not so lucky as his body was never found. In fact, Lilith did not know Dirk’s fate and was devastated.

A week had passed after Mary Sue’s divorce and one more week left for the twins to decide who to move out with Daniel. Angela decided to let her sister choose as she knew Lilith would make up her mind by then, with the condition that had she not made up her choice Angela would choose on the very last day.

Having little time left, Lilith decided to plan which parent she would choose. She had no choice, despite neither parent wanting her at all in their lives and that they would prefer Angela instead. It would be a matter of time before fate decide for her and her future.

While not as violent as Daniel, Mary-Sue would yell at or assault her for very little reasons and would have her do all the household chores since Kaylynn was quit her job as a maid. Not to mention that without Angela, Mary-Sue would vent all her anger to Lilith. As Mary-Sue had no jobs, Lilith knew it would be very difficult to run from as Mary-Sue would stay in home for a very long time. While Lilith did want Angela to suffer, she would rather not want Daniel to violate Angela and make her his sex slave.

As for Daniel, he was no better than Mary-Sue as he saw women as tools and had been using physical violence on Lilith as far as she remembered. At least Daniel had a job that would keep him away from her for quite long hours unlike Mary-Sue who was fired. However, aware of what he did to Kaylynn, Lilith was terrified of the thought of being ravished and worse of all, being sent to a military school where she would be forced to serve such unfair world with the rest of her life.

As for Angela, she would have the same dilemma as she was the apple of her parents’ lives and it was very heartbreaking to see her innocent, sugar bowl world torn apart. Lilith, aware of what would happen next, decided not to ask.

Lilith had packed up most of her stuff except for a few changes of clothes and homework as school was still around, just in case she was to move out with Daniel, who was no longer welcome in the house and would be forced to spend the rest of her teenage years with that monster.

Not that Lilith wanted to face her next few years anyway, as she would suffer no matter what with Dirk gone and her life becoming a lot worse no matter which parents she chose. Unless a miracle happened, that was.

Lilith had also been thinking of living with her relatives as well if she had more choices, as they were nicer than her parents and would at least treat her like a human she was and brighten her life. However, she had no idea where they lived and in fact, she was denied visits to their homes at all.

Living homeless in the streets was also an option, without the risks of being arrested and sent home, that was. As Lilith was still studying in school, she would be easily spotted and be sent back to her gruesome home life. Lilith would have that as a last resort option until she found a home that would accept her as a person, a human.

There were times where she had thought of ending her life as well, but thought of Dirk and the strangetown companions she had in school and Kaylynn who provided a listening ear and a shoulder to cry on…and her half sibling too, despite not being born yet. She would not want to devastate anyone like what her family did to her. She wanted them to remain happy and carefree, no matter how difficult.

She thought that she had better control of her emotions already, but lately, she was spiraling out and felt herself either being angered easily or feeling so blue that tears were visible. It was just a day or two, but the intensity was there, without denial.

Lately, in her dreams, Lilith would come across a boy about nine years of age. He was wearing the soccer outfit she used to wear, with the number ‘00’ printed on the back of the blue shirt. The boy had a very short hairstyle, just like the hair Lilith wore in her soccer times, before she obtained her unsightly ankle scar.

He was staring at Lilith with his pitiful green eyes, with mismatched shines distinguishing him from anyone else Lilith had seen. They were not as thick, but the shines were clearly of different color, just like Lilith’s eyes. His red wavy hair chopped into a crew cut made Lilith’s stomach churn, as it reminded Lilith of the suppression of her true self before her puberty.

Even before that age, Lilith had been subjected to countless assaults and tortures. She gave the boy a sad look, feeling helpless and weak within the nightmarish reality of the world. She tried to talk to the boy but her vocal cords was suddenly muted for no reason and no words came out. She could not move either, much less giving the little boy a hug like she wanted.

In fact, being a dream, Lilith could do nothing at all. One time, when Lilith gazed at the boy in her sleep, she saw a woman of college age instead for a second.

Despite being a flash, Lilith could recall a little of the woman’s features. The woman had the same red hair Lilith had, but a lot more beautiful than the hairstyle she had currently, styled in a pair of buns on the top but loose to her thighs at the bottom, with a purple top and black skirt. Lilith could see the woman crying from the smudged makeup and noticed a few dots on her left eyebrow before the boy stood in front of Lilith again.

“Don’t leave me…” The boy whimpered, as if he was terrified of the loneliness and the isolation. “Please…”

And then, Lilith woke up at midnight.

Lilith recorded the woman she had seen in her dream in her sketchbook with a pencil she found nearby. She wondered if she could see that woman again, whether in her dreams or in reality…

The more Lilith wondered about her future, the less she was sure if she was going to survive. After all, she had no say to her future as far as she remembered. Even with the happy memories she had with Kaylynn and Dirk and the strangetown kids, her future would assure that she would not make it.

Those worrying thoughts had bothered Lilith so much that she had trouble concentrating or even doing stuff and very unconsciously, six more days had since passed, and it was the final day before Angela made her decision.

Lilith woke up to see her incomplete drawing of the woman she had seen in her dream laying on her desk…still incomplete but was enough to draw the sadness out of anyone’s eyes.

Angela, who would put up a fight as soon as their eyes met, sat on the floor near her twin’s bed, her eyes showing a concerned expression. “Are you okay, Lilith, had you made up your mind?” Angela asked.

Lilith remained silent. She had thought for the decision since the beginning but had no idea as she knew that she would be in for a worse life no matter what.

After an hour or two, Lilith gave up and replied, “Feel free to choose, sis.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be a few routes on this story.
> 
> 1) Daniel's route -> City living -> Military (Strangerville) route  
> 2) Mary-Sue's route -> Asylum Route -> Subject (Beakers) route  
> 3) Runaway route -> homeless route...  
> -> Burbs  
> -> Oldies
> 
> This is my plan for the story as of now, after all is over, there's the University arc, where the story will be based on discover University (Sims 4).
> 
> What do you think of this plan?


	12. Moving out

The choice had been made, Angela, having been thinking of living with Mary-Sue after finding out her father’s horrible true nature, would stay in the house. Lilith, having resigned to a fate of horrors, would move out with Daniel, to an apartment in San Myshuno.

As Daniel had to leave most of his earnings behind, he had to temporary rent a small apartment that was poorly maintained and very prone to breakdowns and damages. As there was only a single bedroom, Lilith would have to sleep on the couch for the time being. Since Daniel would not be allowed to see Angela again, he only had Lilith left, however, seeing Lilith was very different form seeing Angela as she had the very unsightly scar on her calf, inflicted by Daniel himself.

It was the very same scar that crippled Lilith and destroyed Daniel’s dream soccer legacy for good, that was for sure, but Daniel still blamed Lilith for it, for exposing her flaw, her true self as a whole. That was not Lilith knew at that time, let alone showing it off willingly.

On the way to her new life, Lilith could see dark clouds filling the sky as if a storm was coming. She was not surprised, however, as her entire life had always been so horrible, that it even hurt to think about it. She sighed, wondering if there was anything that could save her anymore.

If not for Daniel being the one who was driving, he would have unnerved Lilith with his beady green eyes. It might be the least damaging of his tortures, the it had struck deeper into Lilith’s memories more as it was a reminder that she was no more than one of his property, born with an unerasable taint that would bring a bad omen around everyone near the family, or rather, what was left of it.

Since the area Lilith would be living was slightly closer to the school, there was no need for her to transfer to another school, in fact, as she had only a single year left in junior high before the end of her formal education.

The teen bit her thumb into her glossed lips as she stared at a very difficult question that was due the following week. It was the level of her usual work, but the urgency and it being graded stressed her a lot more, draining a lot more brain power than normal.

Not that asking for help worked anyways as no one was willing to help her at all, even the teachers or fellow students. Lilith put the homework book down and resumed looking out at the windows and the moody sky, which had started raining.

When Daniel arrived at the torn down apartment with Lilith, he glared at his failure of a burden for a moment before entering his new home for the very first time.

“Take your shoes off, you won’t need them inside.” Daniel coldly instructed Lilith, as if they were in a military boot camp. “I don’t care if you struggle to take them off. You are not going to need them anymore.” He added on. “Why do you need boots anyway? Your scar won’t go away no matter how much you hide it!”

Lilith could not find words to answer, but obeyed, nonetheless. She knew that was the first sign of her worsening life, as a part of her usual attire was stripped off her.

Lucky for Lilith, Daniel did nothing else but watched a soon to be broken down television. Being unused to having her ankles bare, Lilith stepped into the cold, hard kitchen floor, where she would have to stay for a while.

It would be a great time to start to learn how to cook, but neither of them had any idea on how to prepare any meals, since most of those times Kaylynn had cooked for them. Just then, Lilith heard the sound of a door knocking and opening into the apartment.

The teen walked to the living room to see three strangers entering the apartment, one of them holding a stack of fruitcakes. The first stranger, a man, looked straight out of a motorcycle gang she had been from movies but a lot more friendlier. The second stranger was a woman, with light purple hair styled into a bob and a face that reminded Lilith of Mary-Sue’s, but more Japanese. The third and final stranger, someone around her age, looked quite androgynous with a short haircut and masculine clothing, but with a feminine body.

The teen turned to face Lilith, a plate of fruitcake on her hand. “Anything I need to help?” She asked the redhead, as she was aware of Lilith’s situation back in school.

While the adults were busy chatting, the basketball teen helped Lilith on the mountain of unsolvable homework and warmed themselves for a little bit. “My name is Darling Walsh, it’s nice to meet you.” The teen introduced herself, “You must be Lilith Pleasant, if I am not mistaken.”

Lilith blushed in embarrassment for a little bit, as she had gained quite a reputation for her extremely poor grades and the countless shades she was forced to throw. It was a miracle for Lilith not to fall behind her peers, however, as she still passed her papers.

Darling, on the other hand, was a part of the student council until she got kicked out over her passion of basket balls. She was still able to maintain a B grade, nonetheless. The two teens bonded over their situations, and Lilith had successfully completed her homework for the very first time.

“Darling, we’re going.” The woman told the brighter teen. “Be sure to come home before 6, that Daniel guy was sure an asshole.” The man, on the other hand, proceeded to join Darling in helping Lilith with her homework, the extra, make up ones, of course.

“Name’s Akira Kibo, by the way.” The man introduced himself. “We lived together with that lady, Miko Ojo, the one who left. Hmm…you seem to be troubled lately, anything happened?” Lilith remained silent, knowing that Daniel was within earshot and would kill her if her heard her complains.

“I’ll tell you next time,” Lilith whispered to Darling, intending to tell her everything in school. “It’s not safe with my dad around.”

When evening came, Lilith gazed at the skyscrapers of San Myshuno. It was neither pleasant nor clear, but Lilith could see that the future might be brighter than expected. After all, first day and she had met a new friend.

The two adults were also kind looking as well, maybe she could pay a visit, but she did not know where they lived or even know them yet. Maybe they were a lot nicer than Daniel and would be happy to take her in. But since it was very late at night, Lilith laid on the couch, near a coffee table filled with cigarette ashes and the odor of alcohol all over.

She hit the sack surprising quickly and soon, she was back in the empty corner where she saw the poor little boy staring right back to her.

However, it was very unusual, as in place of the boy, Lilith saw the beautiful woman instead. The woman was sitting down on the floor, her face facing down, and the clothes seemed torn and damaged. From Lilith’s point, she could see that the woman was wearing a pair of red boots, with laces, of course.

The woman’s expression was far from beautiful, however, as it showed a terrified feeling and her eyes were widened to the point that the eyeballs were ready to pop out any moment. A silver dot was seen on her nose, as if it was a paint drop added by accident. The makeup was still smudged with tears, however, it seemed to have dried.

Neither Lilith nor the woman spoke a word, in fact, Lilith was once again unable to do anything to help her as the latter sat there motionlessly and waiting to rot.

Then morning arrived, and Lilith was back on the cheap, overused couch. Daniel was still asleep, though.


	13. Karaoke party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lil and their experiences with San Myshuno's festivals

The Friday after Lilith met Darling, she stepped into the household apartment for the very first time.

Speaking of Darling, Lilith had been grateful with the brunette and offered to introduce her to the three strangetown friends. Ripp, having a few traumatic experiences with sports in his childhood, had trouble bonding with Darling. Ophelia, understood what life felt like without either parents, sympathized with the basketball girl and became buddies instantly. Johnny was elated to meet someone formerly from the student council and had was amazed that even delinquency failed to ruin Darling’s grades.

With Darling’s help, Lilith went up to a C+ grade within the week. Lilith could not be more grateful and somehow Darling reminded her of Dirk, whose whereabouts was still unknown and was probably dead by now. They were both patient and kind and dared to be different than anyone else.

Of course, nothing can ever replace Dirk in Lilith’s heart. Darling did not have the mismatches in her eyes and was a little bit more masculine than she remembered. But yet…

According to Ophelia, Angela had transferred to a private school on Tuesday, where she would thrive a lot better with only her mother left. “Good for that bratty bitch! Being racist on me over my skin, I hope she get in trouble for it!” Ophelia commented. Lilith agreed with Ophelia as she had gotten into trouble for standing up for dark skinned people, like Dirk was. Lilith did not care, as it meant helping someone out from trouble at the cost of her own.

By then, Angela would not be able to recognize Lilith anyway as Lilith had changed her hairstyle into something more gothic, mainly, with a deathhawk and a shorter hairstyle above her shoulders. It was not obvious when the hair was completely down, but everyday after school Lilith would tie the hair up to show the shaved parts. To be honest, Lilith did not like the hairstyle as it had to be regularly maintained and having been sick and tired of having her hair ruined by shavers, would prefer to grow it out.

In San Myshuno, festivals were held every alternate weeks and there were many types of them, in fact, Lilith had tried the Humor and Hijinks festival and won a microphone for her to practice her singing and comedy skills during her first visit there. The day her family arrived in San Myshuno, the romance festival took place and Lilith had managed to taste a bit of Sakura tea and dango, a Japanese treat she had never tasted before.

This particular Friday, was the spice festival, where food was the focus of everything and where spices were sold everywhere. Lilith was excited for the festival as she had not been eating a lot of food those days and all the food there were free and unlimited. According to Darling, the festival also had gurus that provide cooking tips for people who could not cook.

As Daniel was still working, Lilith took the opportunity to explore the festival alone and was too excited to try out every single food the festival had to offer. Darling had not told her that one of the foods was poisonous as Lilith had rushed off before she was advised about it.

During the festival, Lilith came across the familiar dishes Mary-Sue had Kaylynn prepared and chose to avoid them as they brought a lot of negative memories Lilith had with her mother. Instead, the redhead would rather sample the dishes of different cultures. Her favorite dish was that of Japanese culture as she enjoyed the taste of raw fish and of course, the slight flavor of wasabi which was mixed with soy sauce to dip the fish in. Lilith had consumed that with sushi before, so she was familiar with the food.

Unfortunately for Lilith, the poisonous dish turned out to be the Japanese dish Lilith enjoyed. Not a minute after finishing the dish, Lilith felt a choke inside her throat as the poison of the fish she had consumed engulfed her.

“Oh my god! It’s the pufferfish!” Lilith heard someone yelled. “Who prepared that?” Another person, presumed from a child, yelled. The poison of the pufferfish had been too much for Lilith’s body anyway…

And then, Lilith found herself back on her sleeping spot aka couch.

Since Lilith had took a nap earlier, the time was back to 4 in the afternoon rather than back in the morning. It was also around the time Lilith left the house as she did not shower before leaving for the festival.

Lilith was confused why the Japanese dish would kill her, as she had eaten a lot of sushi without problems. Since the food contained pufferfish, a new ingredient she had never heard before, she headed to the apartment Darling was residing in.

The apartment was luxurious, for the three unrelated people living there, where Miko was preparing a plate of sushi for an upcoming meal. Lilith knocked on the door, where Darling welcomed her with her basketball conditioned arms.

“This is the little soul we met in the chic street, your highness!” Darling informed Miko about their visitor. Just then, Akira came down to the hallway and greeted Lilith. “This little one is quite a shy cutie, isn’t she?” Akira told his roommate.

“I had seen her before,” Miko replied, a smile on her face. “I had seen her spamming miso soup and ikura once, in my brother’s sushi shop…such a sushi lover!” The purple haired lady added on. “By the way, haven’t I introduced myself, my name is Miko Ojo, a former colleague of Mary-Sue Pleasant… you must be her daughter?”

As much Lilith wanted to deny, she was shocked that Miko knew about her mother. “You reminded me of Mrs Pleasant… Are you comfortable about me talking about her?” Miko asked. Lilith nodded her head and replied. “Go on. Feel free to talk shit about her because that Mary-Sue treat me like dirt.”

And then, Lilith felt the warmth of a nigiri shoved onto her lips. Good thing Lilith had not applied her lipstick on yet. “Oh dear…that’s not the way to talk about your mother like that…unless she had treated you real nasty.” Miko shrieked. “I must admit that she treats her kids unfairly…so…”

“I want to talk about the pufferfish.” Lilith said, changing the subject. “Thanks for the nigiri…I felt better…”

“If you want to talk about pufferfish, let me be the one you are chatting with!” Akira jumped in. “Her majesty is quite new to marine life and stuff.”

Lilith then told the three acquaintances about her experiences at the spice festival, and her fatal encounter with the pufferfish nigiri.

“My girl, this might mean the Pufferfish is of poor quality.” Akira told Lilith. “To survive the pufferfish, the dish must be of a good quality and be careful of your mood as well. If you had a foul mood, do not try for the pufferfish since the poison would be stronger with such emotions.”

“Is the nigiri there safe?” Lilith asked, pointing at the shining plate Miko prepared.

Miko chuckled and commented. “Ordinary nigiri won’t kill, I promise!” She assured. “I had never tasted pufferfish, so I had no idea how it tasted. Haha…”

Lilith grabbed another nigiri from the plate and soaked the rice with thick wasabi before putting it whole into her mouth. It tastes like the sushi she ate back in the pleasantview mall, but with more freshness since it was newly made.

“Tonight, is the happy hour in the nearest karaoke station! Keen to join us?” Darling requested. “Trust me, it’s fun and we can invite our friends over for fun!” “Thanks, Darling! I am coming!” Lilith exclaimed, “I had never sung on microphones before, go easy on me, please?” The redhead asked.

The two Japanese young adults watched as Darling bonded with their more pleasant neighbor. “Nice of you to join us! There were drinks there, so you can enjoy all you like!” Akira added on, “Maybe you can bring your father there too, he might enjoy it!”

Lilith flinched at the word ‘father’ but proceeded as normal. “We’re in bad blood as far as I remember.” Lilith told the adults. “I can’t assure that…”

Before the sun set, the four of them visited the Karaoke bar and sang their hearts out together. It was one of the most memorable days Lilith would have in San Myshuno.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter down...  
> it's such a long time writing these days, with school coming and a lack of creativity and inspiration...  
> Next chapter is going to be a rather sad chapter, so beware...


	14. Meltdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lil was trapped in their apartment

Although Lilith had found a new source of happiness under the karaoke legends, it did very little to her horrible family life. In fact, Daniel had become a lot worse since they had moved into the city.

In addition to losing his wife and his favored daughter, Daniel’s deteriorating sanity and his newfound addiction to alcohol and cigarettes prevented him from focus on his alethic career. Around a week after the nigiri incident that had never happened, Daniel was demoted from his professional title, depressing him even further and the effects had not been kind to Lilith either.

Lilith was frequently threatened by her own father even more since then, often for very little reason or Friday and Saturday nights, where she would hang out with Darling and the Japanese roommates.

“The food is disgusting! I am not eating any of those Japanese crap!”

“How dare you hang out with those weirdos? I told you they are bad influences on everything!”

“Are you trying to defy me? I told you not to hang out with that basketball brat! Just like that Dreamer asshole it will not help you!”

Two months had passed since, when Lilith returned with a B grade in her latest report card. It was quite a massive improvement and by then, her friends had already graduated and Darling was the only one left. She decided to pay the legends a visit when Daniel showed up on the coach, his bloodshot eyes staring into her sad, hopeless ones.

“Did you cheat again?” Daniel questioned with violence and alcohol in his breath. “I told you, you have been breaking grounding for nine years and since when have I allowed you to go out at all!” His usually boiling voice penetrate the teen’s eardrums, even more than any music did.

Lilith bit her teeth and felt her mind went blank as more yellings and insults boomed across the torn down apartment.

“You better be good and stay here for all times! I don’t want to hear another word of you with any of those freaks!” Daniel threatened. “Or else you’ll know what’s coming for you!”

From the tone of his voice, Lilith knew that Daniel was dead serious, like he always did. Daniel might had been flawed in many ways, but breaking promises like that was not one of them. In fact, it was one of his strength and a means to get whatever he wanted…

Just like what he did with Kaylynn…

He knew Lilith would tell everything to everyone one day, so in order to preserve his reputation and fame, he resorted to keep Lilith cooped in the apartment 24/7, but was difficult since he still had a job to work on and since Lilith’s school vacation had begun, Lilith would had more free time to spend with her kinder and nicer neighbors.

Homework in her hands, Lilith intended to ask for help in schoolwork since her apartment was not a conducive place for study or spend nights with, not to mention that she would be able to get away from her father and his violent ways.

But Daniel was not having any of it as it meant losing his scapegoat to the entire world, just like what happened to Kaylynn when she told Mary-Sue about his mistreatment of the former. It would be an hour before his new shift started, so Lilith might sneak out again.

Lilith headed to the dining table and began to work on her holiday schoolwork, it was slightly easier, but there was a lot of questions Lilith was not sure of and required guidance and help. It would be her final year of Junior High and she had to bulk up for the grand exam, and hopefully qualify for the same High School Darling wanted to attend.

After an hour, Lilith heard the sound of the door clicking, indicating that Daniel had left for his new shift. She waited for a few minutes so that Daniel would not notice her running out of the building before making her own move.

Grabbing her homework, Lilith put on her new sandals and ran towards the neighboring building where Darling and her roommates lived. Quite convenient for wearing sandals instead of boots as Lilith would not be wasting a minute or two just to put on the boots and as far as she was concerned, Daniel had her boots thrown away as soon as the welcome wagon had ended. He did not bother to buy Lilith a new pair of shoes, so Lilith had to steal one from the following flea market. Good thing she got away or else she would be in for another thrashing.

Lilith was once again met with the legends, who greeted her with welcome arms. Together, they shared another plate of nigiris and helped Lilith with her schoolwork once again. The questions were easier than expected, and by the time they had done helping Lilith, it was almost evening.

Unfortunately, Lilith was not expecting what happened after she left her neighbors’ home back to her own, where Daniel had been waiting to vent his anger out on his ‘rebellious’ child.

The moment Lilith stepped into the apartment; Daniel turned his attention from the tiny TV to his hated daughter. “You didn’t remember what I told you, did you?” Daniel snarled. “You should had stayed here for all times!”

“W-what did I do to you…” Lilith whimpered in a voice that could almost not be heard. “What did you want from me…”

And then, chaos ensued. Daniel dragged Lilith to the other end of the coach and slammed the door shut so that she would not escape, then screaming and crying were heard. Followed by the sound of clothes ripping and…

*Beep*

Everything went silent, as Daniel stared at his latest creation. Lilith, or what was left of her, laid right on the floor, devoid of life and energy, the warmth in her body began to gradually fade. It was too late, no matter how much help was sent, Lilith would not be able to move ever again.

Unholy liquid mixed with a little bit of blood splattered all over the teen’s thighs, green lonely eyes widened with shock and agony. Clothes torn into unrecognizable shreds, including underwear, were scattered across the floor. Another stream of blood flowed from the corpse’s head…

And then, Lilith found herself back on the couch. It was the same morning, before she even prepared to visit Darling for the homework help…

As soon as Lilith freshened herself up, she grabbed her homework and proceeded to work on it. Thanks to being guided before, the work was finished rather swift and quick. Daniel watched his daughter as she diligently completed her schoolwork and proceeded to check on her answers, then gazed his attention to the ankle scar before letting out a sigh.

Of relief, or disappointment, Lilith would never know as she failed to sense it, focusing more on her schoolwork. Just then, she heard the door closing once again, indicating that Daniel had left.

Not wanting to waste anymore time, Lilith began to write a letter…

After the usual intro into the Karaoke Legends apartment, Darling read the letter Lilith wrote and gasped in shock. “Dear, your dad hated all of us?!?” The teen shrieked “And called Nigiri disgusting crap? That man has no culture!”

“There’s nothing I can do…” Lilith told the three, while biting on a nigiri. “And that I was not supposed to visit you at all…”

Miko went silent for a while and noticed a bruise on Lilith’s shoulder. “What happened to your shoulder?” The politician asked. “Are you okay?” “Yeah, I’m okay.” Lilith replied, showing a weak smile.

“I can visit your apartment if I want.” Darling proposed. “After all, I wanted to know what’s like in that apartment.”

Lilith agreed without hesitation. If she could not go out at all, maybe she might as well be visited by her only remaining friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title of this chapter is a homage of the vocaloid song...had been listening to it while typing this chapter...


	15. Finals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lil and their city friend on their final junior high exams

With the new routine, Lilith miraculously made it through a few more months and a slightly better grade, a B+.

Throughout those months, Lilith had grown out her embarrassing undercut and dyed her hair blonde one day after school to distinguish herself more than her sister, who had hers dyed black for some unknown reason. As winter had just begun, Lilith adapted herself with the winter clothes she took with her when she first moved there. It was less than a year since she lived there, but the city had changed Lilith drastically.

Lilith was not the only one that changed significantly, though. Through struggling, Daniel had been promoted back to his original position, but with a reduced pay due to his aggressive behavior. He had been hanging out at bars at late nights, looking for people to bang and alcohol to drown himself in. As for their neighbors, things had improved between them as well. Darling moved to next door to bunk in with Penny Pizzaz, who had been busy at work, just to speak with Lilith more. Miko and Akira, on the other hand, married each other and with a baby on the way, so Darling had to move out to make way for it.

The finales were creeping closer each day, and it would not be long before the teens had to take the exams. Despite not being allowed to see each other, Lilith and Darling continued to study together, especially in school, where Daniel would not be able to surveillance on Lilith as much.

The few things that had not changed was the hatred Daniel had on his daughter, as she get to enjoy things he could not and not to mention the food there. As most of the salary were used on Daniel’s pleasures, the family was still as broke as ever.

One fateful winter afternoon, during one of the two teenagers’ final study sessions, they discussed about the school they wanted to enter together.

“It’s an all girls’ private school. Where we’re to wear full uniforms and proper hairstyles.” Darling informed her friend. “Your hairstyle won’t cut it. Since the school only allow black hair, dyed or not.”

Lilith clenched her fists, as long as she could get away from Daniel for good, dress codes was not an issue. She chose to endure the next few years of the school Darling preferred as it means they could stay together. Besides, Lilith had always been wondering what was like to be in uniform anyway.

“I don’t care.” Lilith replied calmly, letting out a determined smile. “I am not going to be separated from you no matter what!” Darling smiled back, knowing that Lilith’s brave heart would keep her alive at all costs.

“Alright, let’s continue our study then.” Darling told her neighbor. “You wouldn’t want to get a bad grade in the finale!”

The two proceeded to continue their routine of study, as their main priority was about the finals than anything else.

To Darling anyway, as studying was the least of Lilith’s deep abyss of problems.

Every day and night, Lilith feared that her father would take advantage of her and destroy her chance of living a peaceful and happy life. There were times where Daniel almost touched her inappropriately, but as Lilith had no access to any phone at all, she was unable to contact the police.

As Daniel had been really restrictive of Lilith, she was unable to do as much things as she wanted. It was just like the Grunts before their one year of tragedies, with a demanding father and, all without anyone to support from, except that the distractions and any companions in the pleasant household were gone and it was just the two of them.

That was why Lilith had been planning to move out of her own, to where she would be free of her toxic family and her brutal past. Unfortunately, she had no source of income nor a place to live yet. She would have to wait a few more months before she could live by herself anyways. By the time Lilith was done with the finals, she would be able to move out of her own, since the day after the last day of the finals happened to be on her birthday.

Then, the finals arrived.

Despite the countless study sessions and revisions, Lilith found the papers quite difficult, but managed to complete every single question and a round of checking before the time limit was up. During the exams, Lilith was reminded of the times she failed examinations miserably and was assaulted for that. She was not to blame, however, as she had no idea nor help at that time. It was all in the past, but Lilith was still haunted for years by the stress and threats all over.

Every time after a paper was completed, the two teens would chat about the questions and their answers. Darling would comment that she had not completed one question or two in one of the most difficult questions, but to Lilith, said paper was a breeze and that she was able to finish every single question in that.

The evening after the final paper, Lilith told Darling about her plans of moving out from her family.

“I’ve made up my mind, Darling.” Lilith told her friend. “I am going to move out of fashion district for good.”

Darling was horrified when she heard the news. “W-what about me? Are you going to leave me alone?” She cried. “Of course not, my friend.” Lilith replied. “You may join me of course, since we only have each other left.”

Darling looked back for a moment before wrapping her arms around her friend. “T-thank you…” the fitter teen cried. “I-I will miss Miko and Akira when we moved out…” “I think we’ll move to the arts district.” Lilith replied, then returning the hug.

“I am probably going to get myself a cellphone very soon.” Lilith added on. “Sigh, everyone in the world have a cellphone, except for me…” “Baka, I have one, don’t worry. Besides, you’ll be free to get whatever you want any rate.” Darling assured. “Since this means you’ll be out of reach from that asshole of your father…”

Unfortunately, they were very near the karaoke bar Daniel would often visit and their conversation was overheard completely by the drunkard.

That night, Lilith decided to serve pufferfish nigiri for the very first time. The quality was surprisingly good despite Lilith’s inexperience of cooking. Not wanting to kill anyone, however, she only made one serve for herself and prepared her father a grilled cheese sandwich, vegan, of course, as Daniel had recently adapted to such.

The weather, by then, had begun to melt. Spring was near, yet the snow had not melted yet. It was the season when Lilith first moved there.

“Dan, I have news for you.” Daniel told Lilith. “You’ll know by tomorrow, don’t get too excited.” He let out a rare smile, the very first time he smiled at Lilith ever since her leg injury.

Lilith had no idea what was going on but assumed that she would be visiting the burbs for the first time despite being very unlikely. Since it was her birthday tomorrow, a pleasant surprise would sure await.

When Lilith slept that night, she went back to the empty, blank space she always saw, with the terrified woman, for the hundreds of time. Since moving into the city, the woman had become worse looking and gradually rot into a skeleton with shreds of rotting meat everywhere, compared when Lilith first saw her. The position and posture remained the same and the accessories had not fell out of the corpse despite losing all the skin, in fact, the hairstyle, the very long hair with the two space buns on top remained intact, as if glued directly onto the skull.

The dream was shorter than usual, as Lilith’s sleep was cut short by the apartment door swinging open. The teen opened her eyes only to see Daniel talking to a female stranger.

‘What’s going on?’ Lilith wondered, but better than to ask since she did not want to interrupt the conversation.

“Thank you, Mrs Sigworth.” Daniel said. “I’ll have that asshole pack its bag up!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter would be the end of the city living arc and the beginning of the military arc...had been dying to type the next arc...


	16. Separation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lil's 16th birthday took a turn for the strange.

“Thank you, Mrs Sigworth.” Daniel said. “I’ll have that asshole pack its bag up!”

And then, Daniel turned his glare back at Lilith, who was barely awake. “Hey! Pack your bags! You’ll be going to Strangerville National Base.” Daniel yelled. “You will be living there until you stop being a burden!”

Lilith was horrified by the unexpected. “What the hell is that? Is that a military school of any sort?” The teen shouted. “What crimes had I done to deserve your hatred and lies?!? Why must I be sent there? Have you lost your mind?”

And then, Daniel yelled back. “You have been a useless piece of asshole since your birth! I tell you! Your mom disowned you last year, and I am doing the same today, Asshole! You had made me a jobless, broken misogynist I am today and had not been you, your brother would had been born and your mom would still have her period!”

“What the hell are you talking about?” Lilith screamed. “All you did is to victim blame me even though I fed you and I am better off a dead orphan buried as a part of Olive Specter’s garden full of graves than your bullcr—” The next thing she knew she felt as if her face was hit by a truck, literally.

“Stop it, Mr. Pleasant.” The woman told Daniel off. “Please pack your bags, young lady. We’ll be going somewhere far away.”

Her voice was nurturing yet firm, like a mother’s voice should be. Ignoring the blood tricked down her nose, Lilith headed to the room where her belongings were kept and began packing away.

First came the toiletries, which would keep Lilith clean for the rest of her time until her independence that would never come, then her favorite clothes, which consisted of tank tops, black in color, of course. The only other thing she took was her dairy, sketchbook and stationaries which were her companions during night. Lilith put on her collar and bracelets on, as they were the only ones left from Kaylynn…

Lilith did not have time to say goodbye to Darling or the Japanese family as she was not informed of her time in military before that point. Too late. It was not expected, but the worst of Lilith’s fears came true as she was forced to spend time there for years, how many, Lilith would never know.

As soon as Lilith finished her packing, she noticed that the time was only an hour past midnight, indicating that she had only three hours of sleep. Carrying her bag, Lilith walked out of the empty room one last time before following the woman she had never seen before, out of the city, and out of her own life, for good.

Before getting into the vehicle that would travel Lilith into a new life once more, the two decided to rest in the Karaoke bar, where the woman dealt with the nosebleed Lilith had from her now disowned father.

“My name is Jess Sigworth. I am a part of the military of Strangerville National base.” The woman introduced herself. “You must be Lil’ Danny Pleasant, right?”

“Please call me Lil, for short. I loathed to be called by that name.” Lilith replied. “It’s nice of you to call Daniel out for this.”

“It’s nothing personal, besides, I get why he wanted to get rid of you forever.” Jess told Lilith. “I had never seen a parent treating his child like that. Had he told about sending you to Strangerville?”

Lilith shook her head. She had never heard of Strangerville in her life, let alone knowing that there was a military base. “He had threatened to send me to military schools many times over. I thought in my current state he would change his mind about that since my current grades are close to A…” The teen told the military woman.

Just then, Miko approached the two, excited to see Lilith again. “Dear! It’s nice to see you again!” The politician exclaimed.

“My queen…” Lilith sighed. “I’m send to strangerville…by my father… He really hated me…”

Miko covered her mouth in shock. “Sayonara…” Lilith said. “Tell Akira and Darling I would miss them…” “I-I will…” Miko whimpered, tears forming in her eyes.

The two of them embraced into a hug for the very last time while Jess watched in near tears by the fact that her soon to be trainee had a better relationship with her neighbors than her own father.

Before the clock strikes two, Lilith and Jess board the latter’s car and departed from San Myshuno forever.

Despite having slept for a few hours at most, Lilith remained wide awake through another hours of road trip to Strangerville. The trip was a lot longer as this time, Lilith had nothing to distract herself and by then she had already graduated, at the same time, Lilith need not worry about being harassed by her parents anymore as they were finally out of reach.

“So, tell me.” Jess began her talk with the teen and her family matters. “Is it true that you had caused problems in your family? The one your father mentioned about your brother and your mother?”

“No, not at all.” Lilith replied, turning her gaze away from the environment outside the car. “As far as I remembered, I only have a twin sister and no idea Mary-Sue had no periods…” The teen then glanced at the ankle scar that was forcefully exposed for everyone to see. “He broke my ankle for something I could not control…and I could not walk as balanced since…”

Jess went silent for a moment before focusing back on driving as the road was very long and it was still hours away to Strangerville. Lilith knew it was important since the road was very dark due to the sky and time, chose not to converse further and gaze back at the starlit midnight.

The music emitted from the car radio happened to be Lilith’s favorite J Pop songs she learned from the friends she could never see again, although the teen enjoyed the rock melodies, she felt melancholic as the memories became a part of the past that she would never ever experience again.

By then, most of her memories she had with the strangetown kids had faded, as she was unable to contact them after their graduation at all. However, her memories with Dirk remained strong since he was the one person she could never forget. Ever.

There was absolutely no news from him ever since his disappearance, not even a trace. Even during the times she had with Darling, Lilith could not stop think about Dirk. Now it was her turn to leave Darling devastated as they were forced to separate forever.

What mattered currently, was for Lilith to endure the countless trainings until she could find a way to escape to freedom, since as far Lilith was concerned, her life would be faced with dangerous strangers who would take advantage of her and her life.

Sure, Jess was a nice and nurturing woman, but the people around her might not be as trustworthy or caring towards strangers like Lilith.

Before Lilith knew it, the two entered the military base for the very first time. It was not like a castle Lilith had seen in movies, but rather, looked minimalistic and run down. Justified since Strangerville was such an old-fashioned town that a castle would not make sense there.

As soon as the two alighted from the car, Jess guided Lilith into the military facility for a while before leading her into a hallway, where homeless recruits would sleep in during their training.

The room was small, yet cozy at the same time. There was a desk and a chair where Lilith would do her academic work and a bed for the teen to sleep in, along with a drawered closet for her to place her clothes in. There was also a window near the desk, for the extra light and the beautiful starlit night in her time in her dorm.

“This is the room where you will sleep in your training. Feel at home here.” Jess told Lilith. “You will begin tomorrow, 5 am sharp, so don’t be late.” “How long am I going to be in here?” Lilith asked, feeling insecure. “Three years, I think. Of course, unless you had proved yourself enough…I can’t blame you.” Jess replied. “Anyway, enjoy your time here. You will be free in no time.”

Lilith put her bag down and hopped onto the bed she was assigned onto. Running her fingers through her bleached bob cut, Lilith knew that those would have to go since all new recruits as much as she knew sported a buzz cut, and she was no exception. There was also boot camps where she would run across the town and exercises all day nonstop. Embracing the last moments of her schoolgirl life, Lilith gazed at the sunrise like there was no tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter and the next was partially based off beyond two souls...
> 
> Ok, I know it is a bit sudden, but a few chapters from here will be about strangerville based, although the second half of the storyline. Buzz and Tank will not be in this arc, however...
> 
> What do you think?


	17. Welcome to strangerville

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lil's training in strangerville

05 00 Morning jog

07 30 Breakfast

08 00 Exercise, physical lesson

10 00 Academic Lessons

13 00 Lunch

13 30 Stealth exercise

16 00 Combat practice

18 00 Dinner

19 00 Cooldown

20 30 Lights out

A few months of the daily routine since passed, despite the harsh regime, Lilith felt a lot happier and relaxed, as she was finally free from her parents’ clutches.

Waking up early was not a big problem since Lilith was used to do so before going to school, however, running around the town for about an hour straight was a new big thing for her since she had never ran as much before, there, she could see the most beautiful scenery she had ever seen, with a splendid sunrise and some mysterious, giant buds glowing in the night. No matter how energetic she was, the morning jogs would always leave her legs cramped and sore, that was before the morning drills and the practices she would endure in preparation of an unexpected war.

Breakfast consisted of poor quality soup and bland tasting bread, however, Lilith did not mind much since those food were the only food she would be provided and since a bite was enough for her, Lilith chose not to have a second serving. The food would taste better, that was for sure.

The came the drills, in addition to extra jogging, Lilith had to perform a few more activities at the same time, such as climbing on monkey bars and putting her feet in rubber wheels, one at a time. Not only that, Lilith had to get past obstacles of different heights without stopping while yelling addressing to her were heard frequently.

The joggings were not so bad if not for her crippled ankle, but slowly, Lilith would overcome the setback as well, no matter how painful and uncomfortable she would endure.

When the sun had became too unbearable to continue anymore physical training, Lilith and all the new recruits were allowed a 30-minute break for showering and dressing up for the lesson of the day, about history and geography and stuff, since Lilith was in the military batch about the war in strangerville, she need not worry about the other areas in the world, unless they were a direct threat towards the town.

The lessons were no different than when Lilith was in junior high, except that there were strangers everywhere, not one she recognized, even Dirk. The majority of the recruits besides Lilith were grown up men, but retained their teenage, hormone-filled mindsets, in fact, out of the batch of twenty three newbies, Lilith, along with three of the recruits nearby were the only females in the team and they were all older than her. Not to mention Lilith was still underage while one of her squad mates mentioned that he was midway through twenty-nine.

During the lessons, Lilith had to ask questions over and over again since she was unsure of the meaning of the history in strangerville. Luckily, one of the recruits was wiling to help her out. The recruit was just as shy as the teen, mentioning only his age and code. “You must be new here, I am turning 19 this year, and my code is 666. Welcome to strangerville.” The recruit introduced himself.

666 was a mysterious guy whose dorm was just opposite to Lilith’s, which meant that they would see each other every single morning. Just like Lilith, 666 was send to the military against his will by his parents for being ‘too girly’, or something he did not know. He was the top scorer in every school he attended, just like Angela, but rather weak in physical activities. According to him, anyway, as Lilith had not seen him before.

Lunch came next, this time slightly tastier than breakfast. The mashed potatoes tasted as if they were dirt mixed with tiny rocks, but Lilith did not mind, since she knew that the ‘rocks’ were rice mixed into the potato to give a rocky feeling, but most of the recruits really hated the taste.

At least in school Lilith did not need to wash dishes on her own, but ever since she moved to san Myshuno, she had to learn to wash dishes as no one else would be helping her. Not to mention that the plates were not even hers.

And then came the stealth practices, where Lilith and her fellow recruits were tasked to learn how to fire weapons while being out of their targets’ sight. Lilith was not very used to the training and was often ‘shot’ during practices. She knew that the real thing would happen someday, so she had no choice but try her best.

Lilith’s favorite training session was the combat lessons as she had the joy of fighting and learning martial arts for self-defense. Lilith had always wanted to take karate lessons, but Daniel had forced her to take on soccer in favor of his dream and so-called legacy. The combat practice had provided Lilith the chance, the opportunity to learn some self-defense of her own, where she could finally fight back from people that mistreated her like a prisoner she was.

At that point, Lilith did not care about her appearance anymore since the priority was placed on defending hometowns first before anything else in military training. The buzz cut, administer to every single recruit, were styled differently among them. Lilith chose to leave her wavy locks uncolored and free as there were no time to preserve the color or curls, since the military trainings made sweat and messes all over.

The combat was the last lesson of the day, as dinner followed and the food provided tasted as bland as ever. However, it was all the food the recruits had as strangerville was not as rich as the cities nearby, not even in Pleasantview.

After dinner, the recruits were free to explore strangerville as there were not a lot of things to do in the dorms or any of the facilities. It was the times Lilith got to know Jess and 666 a lot better, as they were the only people there Lilith was comfortable around with. One night, Lilith got to visit Jess’ house, located in the wild west styled town and encountered Jess’ stay at home husband, Dylan, and a daughter half Lilith’s age, Christie. The girls got along quite well until Lilith had to go back to her dorm to rest up for her next training day. Another night, Lilith came across a shop and bought a lava lamp under the persuasion of the vendor named Erwin Pries. Despite his erratic nature, Erwin was a really nice guy as he explained a few things he knew about strangerville, despite being crazy for a theory, Lilith believed every word of the guy as far as she remembered, he was one of the most sane person who she could relate to.

Some of the nights, Lilith noticed how bizarre the glowing buds she had seen in morning jogs were when she saw someone tending to them. The person resembled a cowboy but looked much older, according to 666, the cowboy’s name was Ted Roswell, the mayor of Strangerville, and he despises people who side with conspirator theorists or anyone who were curious about the *beep* lab, located in a crater near the military base.

*beep* Lab was a mysterious place not known to a lot of people, even to the military or scientists everywhere. In fact, attempting to enter the *beep* lab by was was a crime punishable by unknown, imposed by the mayor himself and as far as the townspeople knew, those subjected to the punishment were never seen or heard again. That happened to the Mayor’s brother, who claimed that he saw the bizarre buds everywhere near the military base. The man was the grand marshal of strangerville after Gen Grunt’s sudden disappearance, and that he was a bit more compassionate.

Spread among the town, was a legend…

 _Once every hundred years, under the glare of a full moon, the mother will appear within Strangerville and summon one of the most powerful people in the town to empower her with a tribute of bizarre fruit. If the mother is empowered, all the town’s residents will be possessed...except for a special person. If the mother is not appeased before the sun sets, the town’s residents will be forever possessed, and the mother’s full power will be restored. The mother can only be appeased by a tribute of a high ranked member of military, the superior of the chosen one, or be slain by a group of people led by the one. The time has once again come for the forces of courage and bravery to engage in their ancient battle against the mother. The town beckons you...and no man can say who shall emerge victorious._ **(n1)**

It had been over ninety-nine years since the last sacrifice had been made to the Mother, and that the next wave would happen just before Lilith’s next birthday. In order to get herself enough sleep for the trainings, Lilith would hop onto the bed and hit the sack as soon as she entered her dorm, a pure, innocent smile of peace on her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (n1) The legend is a reference to Castlevania: Symphony of the night.
> 
> 666 is the first OC in this fic, more OCs to come in future chapters.


	18. The *censored* lab

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lil's newfound determination in Strangerville

The next thing Lilith knew, it was almost the end of January, the month before her birthday.

The months in military indeed helped shaped Lilith into a better person, although Daniel did not intent for that purpose. The teen was also more confident, as soon as she was finally finished with the military, she would be able to defend herself from all the wrongs she had faced.

The months spend in strangerville followed a constant routine, which included nonstop physical activities and academic lessons. By then, Lilith had begun to get bored around the days and wanted a change of pace. Her bittersweet life in San Myshuno and Pleasantview were left far behind as she had no way of contacting any of her friends anymore. Sometimes, Lilith wrote her thoughts in letters to the friends she met; however, no one returned or wrote back to her, not even about her grades back in junior high. Her ankle injury had numbed down significantly since Lilith was distracted from her horrible memories of whoever had created and made her life a living hell.

It did not mean that new memories could not be made for Lilith. Once, the teen had her first hangout with 666, where they took pictures of the bizarre plants with the older recruit’s handphone. The plants were quite beautiful for little buds, one wondered what they look like when matured. Another time, under Erwin’s persuasion, Lilith bought a book about comedy and fortune tellers, for goofballs of course. Lilith did not find the book interesting at all but decided to keep it for someone she had since forgotten.

One fateful evening, Lilith came across a mysterious bottle containing a glowing liquid, placed inside her tiny room. There were no labels attached onto the bottle or any warning signs, but Lilith drank the contents anyway, thinking that it was a protein shake Jess promised to make for her.

The teen did not feel anything strange drinking the liquid, but when she asked Jess about the liquid the dinner after that, the corporal reacted in shock. “T-that’s a prototype of a vaccine Dr Curious made! Are you sure you drank it?” “It’s in my dorm when I found it. Is that the protein shake you promised me?” Lilith asked back.

“I did not leave anything in your dorm last night.” Jess replied, still shocked about the liquid. Just then, a man in a pristine white lab coat arrived. “If you are wondering, the mother had chosen you, kid.” The scientist announced. “You’re chosen to slay the mother once and for all.”

The two military members reacted in shock and surprise. “My name is Lazlo Curious, a scientist in the *beep* lab.” The scientist introduced himself. “You two, and that recruit over there, will be prepared to combat the mother in two weeks.” Lazlo told Jess and Lilith then gestured towards 666, who had just gotten up and was about to wash his dishes. “Yes, 666, you’re selected as part of the team to defeat the mother once and for all.”

666 was surprised to be selected but went along anyway since the closest person he had as a friend was among the chosen ones.

The sky was a lot more different lately, pink, snow like particles were had in the sky everywhere despite winter passed. It was the first winter Lilith did not see any snow at all since Strangerville was in a desert instead of the greens she was familiar with.

When the four headed to the library where the scientists were usually arguing with the conspirator theorists like Erwin, Lilith noticed that the pink particles emitted an aura that caused people, no matter who they were, to act crazy and funny. Somehow, Lilith was not affected by the particles when one touched her skin on the way to the building.

Lazlo had prepared a few spore filters and loose, raincoat like suits, yellow in color, just like Lilith’s long-lost oversized jersey. “These suits are called Hazmat suits. We had not used them for long, but this is the time those suits are useful for you.” Lazlo then handed Lilith the smallest hazmat suit he could find. “The chosen one.” The scientist whispered. “It’s for your own life, kid. Mr Mayor will eliminate anyone who suspected to be standing in the way of the mother, with the unknown…”

Lilith swallowed a mouthful of air, according to the locals, the unknown was one of the worst things one would go through. Not only would they not be seen or heard from again, every single trace of them would be erased, even in the memories of the people they loved or the ones who loved them back.

The teen had learnt that the hard way, months ago, when her head was still fresh shaven, the Mayor had caught her on the spot, being suspected of uncovering his dark secret. The next thing Lilith knew, she was surrounded by a group of scientists in the *beep* lab, ready to capture the poor recruit. Lilith remembered the full details of the unknown but decided not to tell anyone else about it until things became safe again. She had recorded everything in her diary just in case she forgot the details of the unknown.

Good thing she got to kick the bucket and start again. Never did Lilith know that she was capable of resetting her life back to the day the disaster happened. The teen took the suit and put it on, hiding her face from the rest of the town. “How is it?” Lazlo asked. “Do you feel any discomfort wearing that suit?”

Lilith shook her head in response. As small the Hazmat suit was, it fitted the teen’s lithe body like a glove, if not a little looser as the suit was clearly for adults. It was not the only item Lilith received from the man though. “Here, there’s your scanner. The military has a new task to gather spore clusters for production of ‘protection’ from the Mayor himself…I have a bad feeling about this.” Lazlo added on, handing the three military members a mysterious device each. “Everyone will receive a hazmat suit and a scanner, so Mayor Roswell will not notice the chosen one easily.” Dr Curious whispered to the three.

Why? The scientists were real determined to destroy the chosen one so that the mother would be unstoppable and preventing them from sparing their superior’s life as sacrifices. Lazlo, knowing that the mother was not to be trusted, chose a time where no other colleagues of his would visit and summoned a few special people into a secluded corner of the library.

From that event on, Lilith’s military routine changed due to training against the mother. Instead of the morning drills and academic lessons, Lilith, along with 666, underwent practice battles against the big eldritch monstrosity. Joining them was none other than Erwin Pries, who was lucky enough to not be infected, and a mysterious teen whose face resembled the Mayors’ despite his family disappeared a few years ago.

It was not a big deal for Lilith anyway as it would be the last of her military trainings and that, Lilith would be free after her battle against the mother, on the night of her 17th birthday, the teen will be officially free of her compulsory training, although she could continue the rest of the three years like what Jess had told.

The teen had more fun being trained, as she get to shoot liquid for the very first time, although not through her own body, but through a spray gun that shoot hot oil and sewage that were contaminated by the spore clusters and the bizarre essences from the mysterious plants. It was rumored that the mother was very vulnerable to the liquid and that a compound produced by spores and the red, gem-like fruits were very harmful to the being.

Being the chosen leader, Lilith was also taught a few commands in order to control the team. For example, Lilith could command someone to fight against a possessed minion of the mother while the rest of the team continued spraying.

During the training, Lilith could not find Jess anywhere. When asked about Jess’s whereabouts, Lazlo simply kept quiet, as what Jess was going through was not what he knew. Sometimes, when Lilith woke up in midnights, she saw people walking in an odd manner, including the mayor and a few of the recruits as well, not to mention speaking a language she could not understand at all.

Those horrifying sights had creeped the teen countless times that even nightmares followed her poor mind. Even then, the nightmares were sweeter than being forced to watch someone rotting literally or unable to comfort a troubled kid she had long forgotten.

Apparently, Lilith knew what those people felt. Pain and fear took the poor souls and their bodies over like disposable clothing, ready to be thrown away anytime. However, never once did Lilith experienced the possession as the infection can only happen when one ate the forbidden red fruit used to make the compound.

The mother was the largest plant located in the town for eons, and the most malevolent of her kind. Unlike any other plants who were submitted to a fate of being consumed by beings of every type, the mother had the power to control everything up to the human minds. Sacrifices were made very frequently, from the military superiors to the people sentenced to the unknown. She was also considered the goddess to Strangerville, and anything against the mother, unless by the legend, was a serious crime that guaranteed another sacrifice to be made.

The time had come for another chance to slay the mother once again. Lilith, determined to get her freedom, became determined to make a new mark strangerville’s history as the first of the few who truly defeated the plant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a long hiatus...  
> Any feedback would be appreciated, because of recent changes in my schedules, I do not have as much time to write as much...
> 
> Next chapter would mark the climax battle in this arc, so...stay tuned?
> 
> Note: for sims 4 players who played through the strangerville stories, the liquid Lil drank is actually a liquid you prepared to brace yourself (or your allies) against the mother.


	19. The Mother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lil's battle against the Mother.

The morning of the final fight against the mother, Lilith stared at the mirror for the first time in months.

Most of the fats from her body were burned off as a result of the constant trainings, leaving a lot of spaces to be filled with muscles, although for some reason her breasts remained the same size, just large enough not to fit into the palm of her hands. Her red, messy mane, untouched for almost an entire year, was styled for the very first time, into a pair of short pigtails, just long enough to reach the edge of her shoulders.

The teen was very used to strangerville more than anywhere else she remembered, since she had spent the past year exploring the town without restrictions. However, with preparation of fighting the mother, Lilith prepared herself for the next destination. As she decided to travel for a while after her battle, the bags were packed in advance, along with her diary, sketchbook, and the things she bought from Erwin.

The weather had begun to heat up, so Lilith decided to wear a revealing tank top and a tiny pair shorts to pair with her new combat boots. Speaking of boots, Lilith enjoyed the appearance of the shoes as they looked cool and stylish, with the ability to hide the crippling scar from the eyes of other people. No one questioned about the mark at all, not even Jess or Erwin, as they accepted Lilith for who she was.

In addition to the dog tag administered to every single recruit, Lilith decided to wear her spiked collar and mismatched bracelets for the battle knowing that it would be the one time she gets to express herself. The tank top she wore was green in color, the color of hope. The teen had her white earrings back on as well, for the same reason as the collars.

“Kaylynn…Dirk…I’ll be there soon…” Lilith whispered, bracing herself for the incoming battle. Just then, she was interrupted by the coughing of the mysterious teen training with her.

“Sup, princess.” The mysterious teen greeted. “Didn’t know you’re into goth stuff like me. Name’s Kira Roswell, by the way.” “Lilith, Lilith Pleasant.” Lilith replied to Kira. “Don’t interrupt me right now.” “Lilith, huh? Reminds me of a certain vampire girl of that name.” Kira snarked. “As you know, I am here just to avenge my parents and sister because they were fed to that monster, by that ass of the Mayor!”

Lilith raised an eyebrow. “Wait, are you—” “If you are wondering if I am his daughter, the answer is no. I am his niece, actually. My dad’s the grand marshal of this goddamn town, and my mom was the cousin of the man before him.” Kira sighed. “He almost got the hands on me, if not for some vampire barging into my place to suck on my blood.”

Lilith listened to the tale with her heart. She knew that Kira was not the only one who had an abusive relative as the teen had went through worse. It was only hours left before the teen embarked into the battlefield, where the mother waited for the fight.

After the last dinner after the battle, the team of four, along with Jess, were prepared to fight against the mother.

The distance between the barracks and the mother’s lair was not far away, as the latter was in the *beep* lab, where the ones sentenced to the unknown were last sent to. Lilith took a deep breathe and began marching away, for even a battle, Lilith knew it would be her first time fighting, for the greater good of the lives she trusted…

For her friends in San Myshuno, whom Lilith could never sing with again…

For the strangetown kids she met in school, whose names were since forgotten…

For her relatives she was forbidden to see or visit, and possibly her cousin she would never see or hear at all…

For Kaylynn and her child, who would never have a shoulder to cry on again…

For Dirk, who Lilith had shared her love with…and had not been seen since her parents’ divorce…

it was a short walk from the military base to the deepest area of the *beep* lab, but to the teen, it was the longest walk ever. Lilith knew what was going to happen next, and it would not be easy. Someone will perish in the greatest battle Lilith ever fought…

The moment Lilith stepped onto the end of the glowing platform of the deepest area of the lab, a loud screeching was heard. Her allies were surrounding the hole where the mother was located, ready to assist their leader with defeating the eldritch monstrosity at all costs.

The team thought the battle was going to be simple by simply killing the mother, but to their misfortune, the mother had summoned her minions, who acted as if they were possessed by her influence. Lilith threw one of the dozens of capsules given to her by Lazlo towards the beast, causing the latter to let out another screech.

The battle began immediately afterwards. “Be careful!” Lilith yelled at one point, not wanting to let her teammates get hurt. From there, the teen could see Jess among the possessed, getting ready to be sacrificed to the mother’s appeasement. In order to fight off the minions, Lilith had 666 do so, as she knew he was physically stronger than anyone else in the team.

There was once or twice Lilith managed to mega spray the monster plant with the contaminated sewage waters, however, the spray got too hot to use instantly and Lilith did not want to get herself injured. When the mother was focusing on her fighting teammates, she threw another capsule onto the monster to decrease the health.

Lilith was not the only person who had raised her voice during the ultimate fight. “This is for Daddy!” Kira yelled as she threw a capsule of the vaccine Lazlo prepared. “For mommy!” The angsty teen threw another one towards the mother. Finally, with all her might, Kira threw the rest of her capsules against the mother. “This. Is. For. Adriana!!!” Kira screamed as far as her energy could take her.

Erwin then threw his capsules at the mother as well. “I’m sorry, but you are not killing anymore people here!” The shop vendor calmly told the mother.

“Here, kid, take the capsules. Mine did not work against anyone!” 666 told Kira as he handed a handful of capsules into the teen’s now empty cache.

At that point, the Mother showed signs of Dying, as her movements had become sluggish and sloppier. Lilith felt a twist in her stomach having to kill a completely healthy creature, but she had no choice as it was her mission to kill the plant, to rid the town of the mayor’s power and the fear of the unknown. She might feel sorry for the creature, but it was her only choice in a matter of survival.

Blue glowing liquid, presumed to be the Mother’s blood, was spilling everywhere as the plant was tarnished by the heat of the liquid and the reaction of the compound. The closest thing to a mouth seemed to be hanging limp.

The battle raged on, as Lilith stared at the dying monstrosity with her sorry expression. The teen saw a lot of herself in the plant, but yet, she had to inflict such damages, not to mention that she could tell from the mother as if someone was trapped inside, desperate to escape from the prison trapped in eons.

Nonetheless, Lilith could do nothing but destroy a life. She mega sprayed the Mother one last time, intending to end her suffering once and for all.

The Mother, unable to withstand the extreme heat of the spray and the injuries all over her body, emitted out a deafening screech one last time before finally collapsing, dead.

Suddenly, the possessed minions stopped moving and fell unconscious.

“Jess…we’ve defeated the mother…” Kira, who was right next to the spot Jess collapsed, began to shake the corporal in an attempt to wake the latter. The rest of the team watched, finally survived the tough battle. Lilith walked down the platform and approached towards Kira and Jess.

Jess slowly flutter her eyes open, feeling exhausted after being forced to stay awake for a few days straight. “L-lilith?” Jess muttered, her face towards the redheaded teen.

“Yes Jess.” Lilith told her superior and the closest person she had as a mother. “We’ve defeated the Mother. You’re safe now.”

Still weak from the exhaustion, Jess slowly stood up and fell into Kira’s shoulders. Erwin and 666 watched as their beloved military superior was rescued from the strangeness, safe and unharmed.

Lilith was watching the scene in bliss when she heard the Mother’s growl again. She turned her attention and realized that the Mayor was at the scene as well, and while they were waking Jess up, the Mayor had dropped a bizarre fruit that revived the plant. It turned out that he was among the minions the Mother had summoned and that he was there to ensure that the legend would remain unchanged no matter how much was done.

“I see how much work you had done, fools!” Ted gloated with his evil laugh. “My goddess, won’t you do a favor and finish off the tributes over there?”

The mother then restored back to her healthy and undamaged structure and pounced her tongue against Jess and Kira.

Just as the tongue was about to touch the two sacrifices, they felt someone pushing them out of the way…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The mysterious teen in this chapter is actually a character I planned to include as a main in one of my future side stories...which I'd start writing after finishing this story...
> 
> The next chapter will be the final strangerville chapter in this story, where things will go back to normal...


	20. Back to Pleasantview

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something unexpected happened to Lil, and back into their life.

A party was held over the very first defeat of the mother. For the very first time, the town were gathered together, with dormant bonfires awakening to the warmth of the embers of the charcoals and fire hazards.

In honor of the very first victory against the Mother, the military and scientists alike danced around the bonfire and chanted cheers all over.

Not everyone was elated with the celebration, however. On one of the tables, was a birthday cake, meant for the chosen one who defeated the mother. Unfortunately, defeating the Mother required a sacrifice to be made, as the chosen one will not be available to attend the celebration for her at all.

Those who went with the chosen one was devastated as they were the only ones who knew what happened to her…

“Oh thank goodness Kira! You’re alright!” A gothic lady with a yellow tank top and elegant accessories exclaimed. “I hope they have some plasma products lined up for us! Is the party for us?” “No, Lilith. The party is for the heroine who shared the same name as you…the one who stopped the strangeness in this town once and for all…”

“Don’t tell me Lil’s the chosen one?” One of Kira’s companions exclaimed. “I-is she—” “No. She’s not coming.” Kira solemnly told the companion. “Tonight, would have been her 17th birthday, but she had given her life to us, Dirk. She’s gone, for good.” A tear rolled down from the teen’s cheeks, unable to overcome the horrors happened in front of her eyes.

On the other side, Lilith found herself back in the tiny room she had seen in her dreams, except that it was filled with liquid, not surprising as she had been eaten alive. However, it was a pleasant surprise, as a woman, whom Lilith had never seen before stood in front of her, showing a peaceful expression.

“Thanks for freeing me from the curse…” The woman told Lilith, “For being the first hero of strangerville…”

The woman, being an all-white silhouette, faded away.

Right before the woman faded away completely, Lilith noticed that a pair of circles appeared on top of the woman’s head, in the same position as the space buns on a woman the teen once saw in the dreams…

The next thing Lilith knew, she felt someone embracing her.

Lilith had no idea who that person was, but somehow, they felt so warm, familiar…it reminded Lilith of what were left of her joyful memories… the memories she had away from her parents…

She could not feel anything, not even pain, even though she was supposed to…

And then, the world faded to black.

After what took like years, Lilith woke up to a familiar place, a place she swore she had seen before.

The teen woke up to see an incomplete drawing of the woman she had seen in her dream laying on her desk…still incomplete but was enough to draw the sadness out of anyone’s eyes.

Someone familiar, whom Lilith remembered would put up a fight as soon as their eyes met, sat on the floor near Lilith’s bed, her eyes showing a concerned expression. “Are you okay, Lilith, had you made up your mind?” the girl asked.

Lilith remained silent.

“If you do not choose by the end of today, Mom’s going to decide for us! I would love to get away from Dad as far as possible! That disgusting creep, I bet he’d ravish me as much as he wants!” The girl complained.

Lilith disagreed with the girl, replying “There’s a bar near the apartment he lived. He can find as much people to bang with.”

The girl jumped in shock. “H-how did you—” “I had been there before, trust me, you’ll be safe.” Lilith told the girl. “There were friendly people who will help you as much as possible, you will get used to the city life there, girl.”

“Excuse me, Lilith, I am Angela, your sister!” The girl yelled. “What the hell are you talking about?”

“I have made up my mind.” Lilith declared. “I am staying here.”

This brought tears in Angela’s eyes. “D-did I have to live with that prick?” Angela cried. “I-I…”

With that, Angela ran out of her twin’s room and into her own.

Lilith sat on her bed, her mind blanked out, not believing what she said to her sister. She gazed at the incomplete drawing and found her diary a lot thicker. And then she saw Daniel from the window, packing all his cases of belongings into the family car.

It then dawned on the teen that the city life, the military trainings, and her bonds with people there… none of them happened…they were just a dream that never happened…

Lilith grabbed her unusually thick diary and read through the pages only to see that the events were still written into the book, pages filled with ink and tears inside and out, along with the few moments she enjoyed with the friends she never met.

The diary was not the only books affected, as her sketchbook was still filled with sketches and a photograph of the bizarre bud remain attached onto one of the pages.

Her homework was also there, filled with red crosses and wrong answers. Among the questions was a half-completed question, which Lilith remembered having difficulty doing.

Lilith decided to complete the question the first thing, finally figuring out the solution. She later completed her homework with ease as the questions had became a lot easier since she met Darling.

Due to not studying for a very long time, some of the concepts had since muddled out. She still struggled with at least three of the questions, but she managed to complete her homework before she heard the sound of the car leaving forever.

For some reason, Lilith had a bad feeling living with her mom. She remembered her sister thrived living with Mary-Sue, but since she could never be just like Angela no matter what she did, all Lilith could do was to wait for whatever doom waiting for her.

The teen glanced at the ankle scar which she thought she had forgotten a long time ago. The crippling pain never seem to be fading at all no matter what.

Before Lilith could think anymore, Mary-Sue showed up in front of her, face filled with anger and sadness at the same time. “I can’t believe you, brat, choosing to be with me after all these years? Or should I say, tearing my only child away from me to that asshole?” The woman snarled, not happy with the decision. “Well, anyway, I have something planned for you! Don’t get too excited because you deserve all of these!”

And then, Mary-Sue stormed out, slamming the door shut behind her.

Having aware of what would happen to her, Lilith bit her lip and looked around her room, which was almost empty, save for her bed, nightstand, and her almost empty closet. She then looked at the window and realized that the window could not be opened as a whole, which meant that the tiny openings could not fit a person like her and maybe some of the items she held dear.

That’s it, Lilith was trapped once again, and an uncertain future waited for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Next few chapter might contain R18 stuffs, which explain the M rating.
> 
> Feedback? Sorry to disappoint you with an ending like this...


	21. Don Lothario

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lil meeting the Calientes for the first time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Nudity and implied H scene ahead.

That fateful Thursday, Mary-Sue was fired from her political job as a campaign captain when she slapped Miko Ojo on the face over the latter’s opinion on dealing with rebellious teenagers.

“Mrs Pleasant, you shouldn’t have side against your daughter!” Miko told Mary-Sue. “This is why your other daughter ran away from home! You should have at least help her with the homework instead of hitting her over a D- grade because it will not work! Your parents would have been appalled if they—”

SLAP!

The purple haired lady felt a smack across her face, so hard that she could feel something bled inside her. “Don’t you dare talk about my parents! You slut! You are lucky that I let you off the hook with that stupid hair color!” Mary Sue yelled.

“Is this the way you treated your underling, Mrs Pleasant?” Victor Feng, who was nearby the scene when the two ladies argued. “Both of you, please come to the office now.”

Mary-Sue was fired on the spot after that, while the underling she assaulted was promoted one place higher than her position, as a social justice worker, due to the underling’s bravery to stand up for disadvantaged people.

The sudden loss of job devastated Mary-Sue drastically as it was her dream career that she had worked for years. She wanted to be a great leader, but she had been stuck in the same position for a decade no matter how much she tried, and the assault was the last straw.

Of course, the loss was not Mary-Sue’s fault, but rather, Lilith’s fault, in Mary-Sue’s words. It was always the hated child’s fault no matter what happened, and that every misery happened were well deserved, if not harsh enough.

The Wednesday after Daniel and Angela left, Mary-Sue was preparing something black when Lilith returned home from school. ‘Is she preparing sesame paste?’ Lilith wondered and proceeded to go upstairs to do her homework.

As soon as Lilith completed her homework, she heard Mary-Sue opening the door. “Follow me PLEASE!” She told the teen, anger emitting between her lips.

The teen jumped at the call and noticed Mary-Sue holding a cloth hanger, preparing to assault her. Biting her lips, Lilith had no choice but to obey her mother.

Lilith later followed her mother into the nearest bathroom to the kitchen, where a metal chair stood near the shower. “Strip yourself naked. Completely.” Mary-Sue barked, brandishing the cloth hanger towards the startled teen. “Don’t you be smart against me.”

The teen then noticed the black paste Mary-Sue prepared, before she could ask anything, she felt something hitting against her butt, earning a yelp from the teen. “NOW!” Mary-Sue yelled, grabbing a sleeve of Lilith’s gray dress.

The poor teen then removed her dress slowly and reluctantly under Mary-Sue’s threats and her boots as well, as they were ordered to be off. The teen then removed her underwear, revealing a battered and skinny body, with a pair of average sized computer mice.

Mary-Sue observed her daughter’s naked body and smacked the latter’s bony hips with the hanger. “Take those accessories off you as well! I don’t want any dye to get on them over my makeover on you!” the divorcee ordered next.

With a little bit more threats, Lilith removed everything she held dear, her earrings, collar, bracelets and even her hair barrette were then thrown within the pile of clothing that would probably be disposed of shortly.

Mary-Sue then picked up the black paste and began to apply it all over Lilith’s red hair, the only thing that prevent Lilith from passing off as a Chinese, since Mary-Sue was born in China. Being a perfectionist, Mary-Sue ensured that every inch of Lilith’s hair was covered in the dye before getting the hair out of the way. In the process, she noticed the three butterfly tattoos on the teen’s back.

“Where did you get those?” Mary-Sue questioned her hated daughter. “What happened?!?”

Lilith’s mind went blank once again. Her time in the city, and strangerville…she had forgotten all about the tattoos. “I-I pasted them on…” The teen lied, as she had no idea where the tattoos came from anymore.

Mary-Sue then thrashed the teen on the back, countless times, with the hanger. By the time she was done, the sun had begun to set. Mary-Sue then grabbed the showerhead and rinsed the battered teen from head to toe, so thoroughly that the dye would no longer bled.

And then, Mary-Sue dragged Lilith into the former’s bedroom, where a set of outfits laid on the bed. “Put them on! We’re going to pay a visit for the Calientes!” Mary-Sue ordered.

First came the underwear as Lilith did not want her mother to see her private areas any further. The underwear was red, laced with black, perfect for a romantic ride on the bed. Then there was a pair of fishnet stockings which were as black as Mary-Sue’s hair, which Lilith did not mind wearing, the blouse and minidress went last, which the teen did not mind either since covering herself up was the top priority that point.

The color of the clothes was too bright for Lilith’s tastes since she remembered that the clothes used to belong to Angela’s, who used to enjoy wearing white blouses in formal events. Had Lilith not elected to leave, Angela would still have the chance to wear the blouse.

Then, Mary-Sue handed Lilith a pair of high heels, striking red to suit the red skirt. “We’re going now, you better hurry!” The middle-aged woman ordered.

It was a decent ride from Pleasantview to Oasis springs since the town was just nearby, as Mary-Sue no longer have a car to ride on, she had to order a cab in order to travel. When the destination was arrived, the torn apart family was greeted by a trio of young ladies.

The middle of the three, a red headed woman around Mary-Sue’s age, introduced herself to the two. “My name is Katrina Caliente, it’s a pleasure to meet you!” Said woman greeted Lilith, unaware of her age. “You are quite young! Is this your first time?” One of the younger women then added on.

Lilith nodded her head, as she knew that under Mary-Sue’s watch, there was no way she could escape. She clenched her fists, in attempt to brace what was coming to her.

The Calientes then conducted a tour guide for Lilith in the mansion the family lived, where there were dancing poles, a room that resembled a hotel bed, with lots of suspicious items hastily stuffed into a box, and finally, a tiny room that housed a boy of Lilith’s age.

“His name is Don Lothario, if you are wondering.” Katrina told her new guest. “He’s my personal toy, but I am happy to share him with everyone if they asked.”

Don proceeded to examine his potential housemate, feeling a little bad for the latter. “Those two are my daughters. Dina.” Katrina gestured to the blonde woman near her. “And her twin sister, Nina.” Katrina then gestured to the other lady; whose hair was not as red as her mother.

“What do you want today, huh?” Katrina asked Mary-Sue, curious about the delight she was receiving. Mary-Sue glared at Lilith for a moment before replying. “Whatever you wish! I cannot wait to rid myself of this burden forever! The money?”

Katrina handed Mary-Sue a stack of cash. “There you go, Madam. You wait there while we enjoy with this young lady.”

A few hours later, The Calientes returned with a mortified Lilith and a satisfied expression on the ladies’ faces. “We decided not to take her virginity this time, since she really made us happy without having to use our boy toy! She could be our new toy anytime!” Katrina happy exclaimed. “I can tell that the black hair isn’t natural, though. Those orange hairs did not just come from her head, Madam.”

Mary-Sue clenched her fists. How come she did not notice the hair grown all over her daughter’s body? “Call me miss, Katrina! I had just divorced from that prick of my husband! That asshole, took my only daughter with him!”

With that, Mary-Sue dragged her distressed ‘burden’ out of the building and back to Pleasantview, where Katrina assumed to be another round of abuse. “I feel bad for that kid.” Dina commented.

“What should we do to her next time?” Nina asked her mother and sister. Katrina thought for a moment and then replied. “Maybe the same thing we had today. After all, that kid must had went through a lot.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Since this story had underage tag, I had made Don a young teenager to fit in the story.   
> Oh yes, possible Lemon scene next chapter or two, along with a few more timeskips.


	22. Calientes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lil's time with Calientes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Lemon ahead (Partial XXX Scene)

The day after that, Lilith sat in her classroom alone, her eyes filled with tears.

She felt helpless as memories of her time with the Calientes haunted her. Being forced to taste unholy juices against her will and sucking on other women’s chests did not help with the terrible state of the teen’s mind.

Lilith was unable to focus on her homework for the same reasons, as the experiences was horrifying enough to divert her attention away from anything. She knew that she could never face Dirk or any friends she made ever again.

The black dye was washed out in order not to cause suspicion to the schoolmates, but Lilith swore that a little bit of the dye was still in her hair. She would had told her friends about what happened that night, if not for the fact Mary-Sue threatened to have the teen lobotomized to keep her under control. Besides, Lilith doubt her friends would believe her since they had trusted Mary-Sue due to the latter’s great reputation and saintly attitude towards the world.

Johnny, Ripp and Ophelia had already taken their finals and graduated, while Angela transferred to a private school by Daniel so that she would be far away from Dustin as much as possible. Lilith had no idea where Darling was either, leaving her alone an outcast.

The teen’s grades had improved slightly, to a C- grade, however, it failed to make Mary-Sue any happier. “Did you cheat on the test?” Mary-Sue accused when she saw Lilith’s latest report card, not believing the sudden improvement. Lilith then denied. “I did not cheat at all. I would had gotten an F for it if I indeed cheated.” Lilith told Mary-Sue.

What came next was a slap, a familiar one, as Lilith had gone through so much times that she could not count. “Don’t you lie to me! Did you think a 58 is enough to satisfy me?!?” Mary-Sue then yelled. “I will make sure that you spend the entire summer vacation with the Calientes whether you like it or not! You tainted bool prop! There is no way I am going to let you get what you want!”

Mary-Sue had been jealous of her daughters since birth as they never went through what their parents suffered before they were born. After all, perfection was all Mary-Sue wanted and nothing else, and that she expected highly of everything. Since her miscarriage of her first son, things went downhill in many ways, including relationships and careers.

After losing the son that would never be born, Mary-Sue suddenly developed cancerous tumors that prevented her from having periods ever again. It was a miracle for her to carry a pair of twins without a womb, but she did not expect to carry identical girls instead of the son she wanted.

Not long after the twins’ birth, Mary-Sue’s cancer was found in the remaining ovary, causing it to be removed from her for the sake of her life. Since then, the mother had to take medication for the rest of her life to suppress the cancer cells that might still be in her body.

Lilith knew a little bit of the fact, as she had once stumbled across Mary-Sue’s medical reports. The teen wondered if she would suffer the same fate as her mother of not having kids when she wanted to, however, fearing of spreading the toxic influence to the kids she might had, Lilith vowed not to have any kids with anyone other than her true love.

The dreaded summer came, and Mary-Sue took what was left of her family for a major makeover. Lilith’s ginger red hair was permanently dyed jet black in every inch, to the point that the original color could not be seen anymore. For the very first time, Lilith was relieved of the hair that grew all over her body as every single visible hair was coated in wax then ripped in the most painful fashion possible. Yes, even the ones down there was stripped completely from the teen’s body.

The teenager was also forced to throw parties every single Saturday by her mother so that she would be taken advantage of by some crazy boys, however, the parties were very often ruined by Mary-Sue’s impatience and her violence towards her own daughter, driving off the party attenders before they even step foot into the house.

On the first Sunday of the summer vacation, Mary-Sue took Lilith to the Calientes once again. “You can have her for the summer.” Mary-Sue told Katrina firmly. “You see, I have a lot of things to do, so I couldn’t visit as often as I like. I’ll collect the money when I pick that skank up.”

Katrina, remembering Mary-Sue’s reaction to the previous service, clenched her fists. “I’ll take care of her, miss. We’ll spend as much time as possible with her.” Katrina replied, faking a sinister smile.

“Dina, take that lovely kid into my room. We’re going to have some fun!” Katrina requested her blonde daughter. “Don’t forget the strap on! The more rides, the better!”

“Sure Mom!” Dina cheerfully replied, then grabbed Lilith’s hand. “Little miss Pleasant, let’s go!”

The teen bit her lip, as her nightmare was just about to begin. She followed Dina into her doom, where she would undergo another round of suffering. Katrina followed after giving Mary-Sue another stack of cash, as she decided to participate in the fun time.

When Lilith entered the room, she saw the other redhead woman and Don finishing up their work on the bed.

“Oh yes! I’m going to burst!” The boy yelled with ecstasy. “Oh Yeah!!!” “Go ahead! We’re just getting started!” Nina told Don, her face showing a smirk. “It’s not only you who we’re riding today, Lothy! We have brought company today! No, for the whole summer!”

Dina then pulled out a strap-on from a drawer. “Here, young lady, try it.” She handed the thing to Lilith. “If you are wondering, it won’t bite. I guess I’m lucky Mom let Nina have her fun first. Ok, please strip, we won’t judge!” The blonde cheerfully told the female teen.

Lilith reluctantly removed her new outfit, which was a mini black dress that reminded her of Angela, one of the few clothes she kept after Mary-Sue threw most of her clothes away. Among the things Lilith managed to save were her earrings, bracelets, and collar, however, she was unable to save her gray sleeved dress as Mary-Sue had set it on fire. Lilith managed to hide her personal items underneath her bed for weeks, but she was unsure if her items could survive that summer, as Mary-Sue had all the house to herself after losing her daughter to her ex.

“What should I do with this? It looks like—” Lilith was cut off by Dina, who groped one of the former’s average sized bosom.

“For a skinny 15-year-old, your bust is quite large! I can’t believe it’s natural!” Dina exclaimed. “Too bad I had seen bigger. It’s a splendid C-cup, I can say.”

Lilith blushed at the comment. She had not paid attention to bust sizes before, and she swore that the ladies had a larger bust size than anyone else, even Mary-Sue. “Don’t be modest! A size like yours is a man’s favorite! Too bad your mom’s a fake. Here, let me put it on for you.”

Dina carefully strapped the dildo-like item onto Lilith, carefully not to pierce the teen’s womanhood. “Such chastity should be saved for your boyfriend, mom said. I don’t think he’d be happy to see that hymen torn apart.” Dina then told the teen before heading to Don and have her turn for a ride.

Nina, who was completely naked to ride the family toy, proceeded to insert a suspicious plug into her own butt. “Kiddo, I appreciate your bravery, but let me ride onto you for the first time!” The younger redheaded Caliente woman told the teen.

What happened next was quick, as Lilith found herself on the bed, mounted by the women nonstop. The teen was too shocked to remember anything as the actions was too fast. It was the first day with the Calientes, but Lilith found the lifestyle too much for her.


	23. Summer Blues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lil's Summer with the Calientes and how it ended.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Violence

The summer Lilith spend with the Calientes was filled with joyrides and surprises, with a lot of money earned from pleasing clients and dirty minds.

To the teen’s surprise, most of the memories collected were pleasant and enjoyable. The Calientes treated Lilith like their pure little princess, like the latter was supposed to be. Lilith, preferring to focus on her studies, was only required to entertain clients only once per week. During that time, her bond with Don had gotten better.

“Lili, I have to admit that I had never went to school before.” Don admitted to his fellow teen. “I would love to learn what you have studied, even for just a day.”

Lilith told Don a little bit about fractions and science, which Don commented that it was too easy. “I have been homeschooled since I was bought by them. It’s safe here, as people would capture me and sold me off to some hell people called asylum!” The boy told her.

According to Don, the first place he remembered before the Calientes bought him was a dark and horrible place, filled with cries of people who just wanted to be free. “There’s also auction, for people to buy patients that the Asylum no longer wanted, or simply abandoned forever. I guess I was lucky since those ladies are nice and kind to me.”

“Who brought you there?” Lilith asked. Don shrugged and shook his head. “I don’t know who anymore. I swore I remembered them…but how…”

The teen felt bad for Don as the boy did not show any expressions, not even when he was giving his masters pipes or doing his favorite activity, lifting dumbbells. Something must had happened to Don, but Lilith did not understand what happened.

The Calientes did not understand what happened either. Katrina told the teen “To be honest, Don has been this way when my husband brought him home as a household helper.” The lady confessed. “Now that you mentioned Asylum…”

Turned out neither Dina nor Nina knew where Don came from as well.

Nonetheless, the time had since became faster, which reminded Lilith of her time in strangerville that had never happened. Routines, schedules and all the stuff, but it made Lilith felt a bit better.

There was a time, or two Lilith encountered tragic disasters during her stay, such as getting ravaged by a cruel client and strangled, another time, crashed down the stairs while having intercourse. Having known what intercourse was already, Lilith deduced that sex is lethal to her, and that she should not engage in sex no matter what.

And then, something happened.

In the final week of the summer break, Mary-Sue suddenly showed up right after Lilith’s final service with the Calientes. She was dressed in all black, and her dark hair was covered by a hat with a black veil.

“Hand me my daughter.” Mary-Sue demanded. “And all the money she earned for me.” She hissed in a monochrome voice.

Katrina, knowing what Mary-Sue did to her daughter, refused. “I am not letting you harm her no matter what. Besides, she has no intentions of going back to you!”

What Lilith heard next was a slap. Was there violence going down there? The Caliente sisters proceeded to check downstairs. The teen followed carefully, wanting to know what happened.

“Oh my gosh! Mom!” Dina cried. “W-what happened?”

Katrina managed to stay upright. “It’s nothing dear…mommy is alright.” “If you want to be alright, hand my daughter back to me! Or else I will not hesitate to report you for rape.” Mary-Sue threatened. “You do not want to spend a decade in prison, do you?”

The middle-aged woman froze in fear.

Lilith, having heard the conversation, carefully stepped down towards the entrance. If that is the only way to save the Calientes…

As soon as Lilith was within reach of the two middle aged women, Mary-Sue suddenly gripped the teen’s arm. “You will be going straight back home! I’ll make sure you know your actual place!” The Asian woman yelled at the terrified teen.

In response, Lilith’s first instinct was to struggle. Strange, for the teen, why did she not fight back? Why did she not stand up for herself?

Mary-Sue went through self-defense training when she was younger, before she met the man who ruined most of her life. Lilith’s body, being so soft and frail, was no match with Mary-Sue’s skills. In other words, it was complete futile to fight back at all.

Lilith had learnt that the hard way. Not long after her first encounter with the Calientes, Lilith was sentenced to another round of assault by Mary-Sue herself, for reasons Lilith would never know. The teen was struggling back against the storm over and over again, but at one moment, the teen managed to grasp onto the weapon Mary-Sue was holding, that time, a belt.

It was the first time Lilith ever fought back. She pulled the belt and tried to get everything off Mary-Sue’s hands so that the teen would not be able to suffer the wrath any further.

The belt, having been worn for about a decade, snapped in half. It was a shock for Mary-Sue, as the belt was made of durable material and did not expect it to snap off just like that. While Mary-Sue was distracted by the shock, Lilith ran upstairs and into the room that used to be her sister’s sleeping area.

The teen had the door locked and blocked with a nearby chair and then tried to run using the window, only for the window to be completely locked, which means the window cannot be opened at all. Hiding under the bed was not an option either due to being filled with items Angela left behind. There was only one choice.

The closet. Angela took most of her clothes and left just enough for the teen to hide inside! That would work!

The teen squeezed herself inside the closet and closed the door, hoping that Mary-Sue would not find her, at least for the night.

However, little did the teen knew, Mary-Sue was a lot smarter. She knew Lilith was inside as soon as the former found out that Angela’s room was locked and jammed when she tried to enter. To Lilith’s shock, Mary-Sue managed to get her hands back onto the abused teen within 15 minutes and was brutally thrashed to hell.

The next thing Lilith knew, she was back in the cab, fully traumatized by whatever happened to her. Good thing the teen dozed off in the car after the first ‘service’.

In the present day, Mary-Sue was strong and powerful enough for the Calientes to give up their shield for the young asset they had cared for about three months. “Nina, please get that lady that case of cash.” Katrina told her redheaded daughter solemnly, knowing that she was powerless to stop the Asian woman from doing what she wanted.

As soon as Mary-Sue got the cash, she dragged her daughter out of the mansion and into the cab, which had been waiting for minutes. Lilith was too shocked and terrified to see the Calientes for the one last time, knowing that no matter what she would not be able to see them again, even poor Don.

Mary-Sue was glaring at the teen the whole way back home, despite having not seen for three months, so that Lilith would not have a chance to escape. The teen felt all alone once again, without any source of help anymore. The teen’s mind went blank thinking of the traumas happened to her all her life.

It was supposed to be the time Lilith prepare to go back to school, but Mary-Sue, intending to ruin the teen’s life as much as possible, had a plan to make sure that Lilith was cut off of the outside world as much possible.

The rest of the night was all blur to Lilith, however, the morning after that, the teen felt aching all over her body. She was back in her room, with the stone wallpapers and red carpeted floor. Among the aching parts, the teen was relieved that the unmentionables were not part of them, thank goodness.

She got up and immediately looked under her bed and was relieved that her accessories were not touched at all. Another relief since Mary-Sue would had tossed the items away. Lilith put the accessories back on, the white earrings on her ears, the spiked collar on her neck, the spiked bracelet on her right wrist and the other one on the left.

The teen then explored her room once more and found out that she had not checked the windows on the opposite side of her bed. Luckily for Lilith, the window can be opened, to the back of the house and directly onto the roof for the teen to climb on. There were steps!

If only Lilith knew it earlier… she would not had left her sister into Daniel’s clutches, but judging from the fact Angela was Daniel’s girl, she would still live a happy life. The teen swallowed a mouthful of air and began her long delayed escape plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not being on time...  
> I had some examination coming soon and I do not want to risk my grades, although they're all project works and I had spend two entire months at home...  
> I also ran out of ideas and probably update a lot slower from now on...  
> So...how about a feedback? Any comment would be appreciated...  
> For a bonus note, I had been thinking of writing a pokemon/sims4 crossover about detectives and wonder if I should post it...since the story is focusing on human characters and love, and I had never wrote detective stories before...


	24. Escape Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lil's attempted to escape from their home life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: This is probably the safest chapter in Mary-Sue's portion of the story.

Good thing Lilith had not asked for a phone! The escape would be successful!

The teen packed a tiny backpack with all her personal belongings, her diary, her sketchbook etc. She did not bring any clothes since she can pick some new ones from thrift stores and she needed a new start anyway.

Well, almost. She prepared a gray beanie and managed to squeeze it into the backpack. Since her orange hair was cropped into a short bob before getting dyed black, the teen was able to fit the hair into the beanie more easily. However, Mary-Sue would still be able to recognize her with her face and the scar on her ankle, so Lilith decided to wear the beanie if the attempt was successful.

As soon as Lilith finished packing up for her runaway kit, she hid the bag under her bed, knowing that the bag was safe from Mary-Sue’s sight. Good thing Mary-Sue did not catch her in action, because that would spell doom if it were found out. “Lilith, you have a meeting with a guest tomorrow.” Mary-Sue told her remaining daughter. “Don’t you dare disappoint him, or else to the Lobotomist you go!”

‘What was that?’ Lilith wondered, however, something told her that it is not a good thing. The unasked question was answered by Mary-Sue, “Which means you will be a completely obedient vegetable who will never defy me at all! And you can do absolutely nothing about it no matter what!” Mary-Sue told Lilith. “And I know an Asylum which will do it without any hesitation!”

Asylum. That was where Don came from. Auction…which meant that Don must had faced the lobotomist before. The thought of being unable to feel emotions must be terrifying. “On top of that, your future guests will have an easier way with you, whether you like it or not. Don’t worry about the risks of your pregnancies and STDs, because you’ll be disposed after I have no more use of you!” Mary-Sue gloated.

Judging from what she witnessed back when she lived with the Calientes, the ‘guest’ must be brutal towards young girls and show no mercy doing their job. Lilith felt her heart shot by thousands of arrows and torn apart from within, realizing she only had a single chance of running away.

The pain in her permanently broken left ankle was also in the way of escaping to freedom. No, Lilith must ignore the agony…otherwise her past would gobble her up.

Since Mary-Sue was bound to the house all times, Lilith had to run away quick. There was a lot of things to prepare, but little time to lose. Since Lilith’s clothes was too thin to hide anything, she had to keep her last belongings under the bed until the time comes.

The only time Lilith would truly have time to escape, was only after Mary-Sue fell asleep at night. The moon was only a crescent, but its edges sharper than a sickle. The stars were lit brightly, as the weather had been enjoyable lately. The moonlight paved its way, as a guide to assist the teen’s route to her only shot of freedom.

The teen would not been able to see anything if not for the streetlights along the road. Grabbing the bag from under her bag, Lilith began her quest of escape.

The teen opened the window and breathed her lungs full of fresh air. First step done, as an opening was made for her way. The reason why Lilith did not go downstairs to the main door? Mary-Sue still slept downstairs and any movements there would wake her up, foiling the escape plan. Carrying the backpack, Lilith stepped on a tile of the roof for the first time. If Mary-Sue did not hear anything from upstairs, then chances are she would not be able to hear anything on the roofs.

Unfortunately, Lilith underestimated the steepness of the roofs, as the teen’s feet slipped under the roughness of the sun baked panels. Lilith’s feet managed to catch one of the lowest tiles, preventing the teen from falling entirely.

However, that fall caught the attention of an insomniac Mary-Sue, whose struggle to sleep was interrupted by the teen’s escape attempt.

After some effort, Lilith managed to climb back onto the position she fell from, grabbing a roof panel for support. Thank goodness she did not fall! The teen silently sighed out a relief when she heard the backdoor opening.

“What the hell are you doing on the roof?!?” Mary-Sue yelled. “Trying to escape from your home? I’ve the cops on my side you know!”

Lilith froze in terror when she realized that she was caught, loosening the grip on the panel unconsciously. “Fuck.” Lilith cussed under one of her last breathes before feeling her feet slipping once again.

Not as fortunate as last time, the teen slipped down from the roof and flew straight onto the cold hard tiles on the ground.

_SNAP_

The teen’s neck broke into two on impact, killing her instantly. Good thing for Mary-Sue, she was not standing underneath the roof and therefore did not get killed.

“Police, there’s a suicide happening at my house. I need help right away!”

Lilith, knowing that her plan would fail on the first try, had backed herself up by setting the alarm clock 11pm at night, so that she would wake up and escape immediately.

Carrying her precious backpack once again, Lilith ventured onto the roof and this time, grabbed the side of the window and onto the very same roof panel so that she would not fall again.

Lilith was more successful this time, having finally climbed onto the top of the roof without making any sound at all.

The view from the top was fantastic, the teen had never seen pleasantview from that perspective before! The houses looked like a series of pyramids stacked on top of cubes, the sidewalks suddenly did not look so long or wide.

There was not a lot of time to waste, however. Lilith looked down for any safe place to land on in case something went wrong before sliding down. She climbed to the other side of the house, between the bathroom upstairs and Angela’s side of the house, as there were bushes to land on and can support the teen if anything happened.

Unfortunately for the teen, while she was still on the top of the roof, Mary-Sue went upstairs and found her property missing, one of the windows ajar. With a crowbar in her hand, the middle-aged woman ran downstairs in search of the teen.

Lilith did not realize that it was too late until she slid down midway, when she saw Mary-Sue waiting for her, ready for another round of thrashing.

‘Fuck.’ Lilith cussed once again under her breath, unable to stop herself from being doomed once again.

The next thing she knew, Lilith was back on her bed, the timing went back to 11pm. She did not see Mary-Sue coming, being able to stay up that late even though it was an hour after lights out. Though her failed attempts, Lilith decided to wait for another hour or two before trying again, by adjusting the alarm clock to ring at 1am.

The teen dozed off, not knowing that she could never escape again as Mary-Sue did something to the exits in the room. When Lilith woke up once again, she found out that the window on the opposite side was sealed, and the door was locked from the outside.

Lucky for the teen, her escape kit was left untouched since it was under the bed. Since Mary-Sue did not have a habit of checking underneath beds, the teen managed to keep her personal things.

Even those Mary-Sue did not want Lilith to own anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a bit of foreshadowing in this chapter, feel free to guess what happen later!


	25. The guest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lil's encounter with the guest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Implied drugs.

The morning of judgment finally came, as soon as Lilith woke up, she saw Mary-Sue standing right in front of her, the beady eyes staring right onto the teen.

Mary-Sue was wearing an identical minidress Lilith was wearing, except it was pure white in color, getting ready to emphasize the sultriness of the teen than what she really was.

“The guest will be arriving very soon, put on your best behavior or you will see what’s coming!” Mary-Sue commanded her estranged daughter, laced with a threat, filled with brim.

Lilith submitted, knowing that there was nothing she could do with the imminent horror she was about to face.

Just as the teen expected, the guest was a middle-aged man, looked a little older than Daniel. He could had passed off as Mary-Sue’s brother, if not for the obesity and the thick beard. The muscles were too firm to be considered attractive due to massive size. The guest also had greying hair and a ring on his left hand, indicating that the man was married to a lady. “Meet Mr Fen, he’ll have you for today! Mr. Fen, would you mind having fun with that young lady?”

“Sure.” The man replied enthusiastically. “It’s been a few weeks since I savaged someone! Let’s see what that student is going to offer! First, some tea?”

Mary-Sue was slightly annoyed by the request but complied. To satisfy the guest, every single request must at least be attempted, in the woman’s words, at least.

Lilith dug her fingers into her thumbs, hoping to stay awake for the entire time. Mary-Sue headed to the kitchen to prepare the tea for the man, who was watching Lilith all over and possibly thinking of where to attack, like a predator towards its prey.

“What’s your name, dear?” The middle-aged man asked the teen. “Which university do you attend?”

Lilith could not find anything to say. She had never attended a university before, with her grades, there was absolutely no way she could even attend one. “Don’t be shy. We can talk later! Can’t wait for your mother’s tea to be served.”

Speaking of tea, Mary-Sue returned from the kitchen with three ceramic mugs, with the teabags submerging underneath the scalding hot water. “She’s attending University of Britechester. She can tell you the rest of her story.” Mary-Sue lied to the guest. “Be careful of the drinks, they are hot.”

“Ah, I had never seen that student before! Must be a freshman! Thanks for your information, Ms. Pleasant.” The man happily smiled at the information, not aware of the truth. Mary-Sue then shoved one of the mugs into Lilith’s hands, which the teen did not felt as much heat inside the tea.

“Drink it.” Mary-Sue ordered the teen. “Now.”

Unable to do anything else, Lilith reluctantly took a sip of the tea, unaware of the trick Mary-Sue did while preparing it. Before The teen could withdraw, she felt the mug being pushed further into her mouth.

The thick flavor of the tea quickly filled the teen’s mouth despite swallowing a lot. The tea was cooled down enough not to harm the tongue and consumed with ease. When Lilith finally let go of the mug of tea, most of the contents had been drank.

“How’s the tea?” The man asked, his face filled with malice. “I’m a professor in…”

Before Lilith could listen anymore, she felt a sense of weirdness in her mind. Everything became blurred suddenly. The teen tried to dig into her thumbs again but felt too limp to do so. The mind, everything, went blank.

And then, the teen saw something familiar…a blank room…so dimmed that everything was barely visible…

All Lilith could see was a giant frame in front of her, and Angela right beside her, standing towards the frame in place. Inside the frame, stood two familiar women, college aged.

Lilith swore she could recognize the sadder looking of the two with the gothic make-up and the four dots on the tip of the eyebrow on the right (Left eyebrow) but examined the changes. Instead of the very long hair, the hairstyle was that of a messy bob, medium. There was not a smile there, indicating that she might had went through something traumatic recently. The other woman had a different story, with an enthusiastic smile of supreme bliss. Compared to the sadder woman, the other one looked as if she was in heaven and everything went her way. Her hair, a modest shoulder length, was combed neatly and as smooth as silk.

The two women were wearing different clothes as well. Lilith noticed that instead of the purple tank top, the gothic looking woman was wearing a white top and a black jacket while the happier woman, the one who might represent Angela, was wearing a lot more pastel colors, for a lighthearted feel.

The teen also noticed the spiked collar on the sadder lady’s neck before everything went blank.

“How could you, Ms. Pleasant?!? That kid is too young to be in University at all!” Lilith heard the professor yelled. “You know I **_hate children_** , you disgusting pedophile! I am not having any intercourse on that child! I only fuck University students! I’m done!”

Lilith raised an eyebrow in confusion. There was no pain on her unmentionables at all, for some odd reasons.

The teen found herself in Mary-Sue’s room, her body stripped completely naked from the black minidress, or rather, what was left of it since the poor garment was torn into pieces. Mary-Sue had Lilith remove her underwear before Mr. Fen arrived, which means less garments to shred.

There was no one else in the room, as Mary-Sue was appalled by the professor’s disgust towards the former as he left the Pleasant house, at least until Lilith slowly got herself up and began to figure what had saved her. Mary-Sue slammed the door open, her face filled with rage over the fact she failed to degrade her own burden of a daughter, making the teen’s life even more miserable.

“Guess the lobotomist is the only option!” Mary-Sue, enraged by the failed plan, pulled her cellphone out and called something.

‘Shit…’ Lilith thought, realizing that her fate was sealed. Unable to handle the horrifying events to come, the teen passed out.

The next thing Lilith knew, she was locked in an isolated room.

“Lobotomy? The next available slot for the service is next Monday, which is two days from today.” Lilith heard some stranger said. And then, the teen heard a bit of stomping before Mary-Sue yelled. “You better! I want it done as soon as possible! That asshole is not going to cause anymore destruction to me anymore!”

Lilith woke up in a cell with a single roommate, a girl around her age. The girl reminded the teen of her current appearance, with the shoulder length black hair and a skinny body type. The roommate could have passed for a mirror image of the teen, if not for the scar on the latter’s ankle injury and scar.

“Are you the new girl here?” The girl asked Lilith. “My name is Venessa Jeong, and I am planning an escape here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the end of an arc and the beginning of the next, as Lil was finally free of Mary-Sue's clutches!  
> Just like the previous chapter, there's a bit of foreshadowing as well...this time for many chapters to come.  
> Any feedback?


	26. Slaughterhouse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lil's first day in Asylum

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Disillusions and confusion involved

_Venessa found another survivor in the farm! Great! Another person that could help with the escape!_

_“Are you the new girl here?” Venessa introduced herself to the survivor. “My name is Venessa Jeong, and I am planning an escape here.”_

_The survivor jumped for a little, shy around strangers despite hostile environment as if there were no threats around. “E-escape?” The survivor muttered, unable to comprehend what happened._

_“That’s right! I had heard that the farmers are going to send you to the slaughterhouse in two days! It’s a shame that they’re going to waste an innocent life like yours!” Venessa chirped. “C’mon! Grab my hand! We’re getting out of here!”_

_The teen hesitated for a moment before grabbing the hand, not wanting to suffer any longer._

_Venessa then led the new survivor to three more different people, a guy with pink hair who enjoyed mirrors, a dark brunette who was constantly angry over alcohol and a white-haired lady who enjoyed funny jokes. Their names were Fab, Kay and Cho respectively._

_“A new person, great.” Kay muttered; her face irritated by the lack of alcohol. “So, what are we gonna do? Sneak around for new items?” “We have enough people for the escape! All we need left now is an opportunity for our idea to work!” Venessa told the people. “We’ve gathered everything we need. Just in case anything goes wrong…”_

_The female survivor Venessa just rescued raised an eyebrow in confusion. Even for a heavily corrupt asylum, the security was very strict, and escape was impossible. “What do you say, little lamb?”_

_“Tch, calling someone a lamb, what a cow! Oink!” Kay snorted like a ravenous pig. “Can’t wait for lunch already! There’s an auction tomorrow and someone’ll be marked for sale at this period of time! I wonder who would be sold tomorrow!”_

_“Don’t say that, you peasant! Don’t jinx that!” Fab quacked, still admiring himself in the mirror. “I do not want any owners to destroy any looks I loved!”_

_Cho was the only one who agreed with Venessa’s escape plan. “I will try to help that little friend of yours escape, don’t worry! If escape won’t work, auction might not be a bad thing…” Cho was then silenced by Venessa. “Excuse me? Would you rather live the rest of your life as a slave? Or would you rather be free?” Venessa questioned Cho, who was trying to help the teen out._

Back in reality, Lilith wondered who those people were. Besides Venessa Jeong were three strangers she had never met before.

The mirror wielding man had only stubbles on his head, despite being young, the man’s hair had grayed drastically, as if he was an elder. The dark-skinned woman, whose hair was completely undone, had lots of kinks, looking as if the hair was braided multiple times without end. The other woman, a middle-aged lady, looked at her with the eyes of pity. Her hair was bleached white, but Lilith could see the dark roots coming out.

“What’s your name, dear?” The white-haired woman asked gently at the teen, not wanting to startle the latter. “It’s okay if you prefer not to say, I won’t blame you.”

Lilith swallowed a bit and turned her head to a side, away from the strangers as she was unable to trust them after multiple experiences with adults.

Being new to the Asylum, Lilith did not know what the system was. That asylum must had been the same place Don was lobotomized and sold away, to the Calientes, since those people mentioned ‘Auction’…

Unless something was done, Lilith would suffer the same fate as the boy, so the teen decided to work with their escape plan.

That night, the five met up once again.

“The staff gave me this tag, I wondered what is this?” Fab asked the four ladies, showing a tag with a number printed on it.

Lilith could see Cho gasping in fear. “T-those…Izzy…you’re doomed…” The lady whimpered. “Whoever wears the tag will be sold off to the slave owners!”

Except not yet, the tag was not worn yet. “Who will take it then? I am not getting my looks ruined.” “I’ll take it.” Venessa told the man. “I’ll make sure that at least one of you get out alive! This will be useful for whoever on the brink of death!”

“Which means that one of us will be sold off? And that not all of us are surviving this?” Kay questioned. “I can’t wait to bath in whiskey and your blood, I told you!”

Venessa swallowed a gulp of air and glared at the dark-skinned lady. “There’re lots of death traps here! I don’t think everyone’s going to live through this! Okay?” She reprimanded. “We have everything we need, and the best chance to strike is tomorrow morning, so just shut up!”

The morning after that, Lilith woke up to Venessa successfully breaking the door. “C’mon, let’s get out of here!”

Venessa grabbed the teen’s hand and led her across the hallway of the Asylum cells, where fire was seen everywhere and the more insane prisoners were locked in the cells, demanding for a salvation that would never come.

“Don’t worry about the fire, I know a place that is fireproof!” Venessa called out while running. “The farmers would not be able to reach us in time!”

Lilith had no other choice if she wanted to escape from a fate worse than death. She ran where Venessa led her to, where the other three were fighting off the security guards. “Venessa, thank goodness you’re here!” Cho yelled. “We need to fight these assholes off before they get us!”

“I’m on it, Kid, stay there! I’m going to slay those people!” Venessa told Lilith, pulling out a knife for the upcoming attacks.

What happened next, was the sight of the young Asian woman dancing with grace while defending the Asylum staff with the knife, slicing flawlessly like a samurai.

Lilith had read manga of such actions, but it was the first time she saw it in live. “Wow…” The teen watched in amazement.

After Venessa dispatched the guards… “That way! That must be the nearest exit!” Venessa yelled, pointing at the direction to anther hallway, where the long unused therapy rooms were located.

“According to the map, one of the rooms led to the exit!” Cho added on while reading the map. “Maybe we all should search for one of the rooms each! There might be clues!”

“There are four rooms, which means we must split up!” Venessa commanded. “Cho, Fab…”

Cho, still reading the map, pointed towards one of the rooms. “You can take the kid there! There might be a hiding place!”

It was the Art therapy room if Lilith was not mistaken. “Let’s go!” Venessa ordered Lilith. “Let’s get you to safety!”

Unfortunately for the two, as soon as they entered, they were ambushed by another group of the asylum staff!

“Trying to run?” One of the doctors snarled and charged towards Venessa and Lilith with full force…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who did not know, the characters san Lil in this chapter are from sims 4, get famous. For those who do not know...  
> Kay = Kayla Flemming  
> Fab = Izzy Fabulous  
> Cho = Brytani Cho


	27. Betrayal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone had sabotaged Lil's escape attempt, causing a series of catastrophic events.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Slavery and another rape attempt... and haircuts too...
> 
> Includes: Several OCs, including someone else's OCs

As soon as Lilith and Venessa entered the art therapy room, they were ambushed by another group of the asylum staff.

“Trying to run?” One of the doctors snarled and charged towards Venessa and Lilith with full force…

With her knives ready, Venessa fought back and sliced a few of the enemies. However, even that failed to dispatch them as they were wearing amours for protections.

“Shit…” Venessa cursed as she found herself being cornered, suddenly, a doctor noticed the tag. “Get her!” The doctor yelled. “The tag! She has it!”

Venessa was horrified when the Doctors began to target Lilith. She thought that the tag was handed to Cho for safekeeping and only used if there was no other choice…

Apparently, while Venessa and Lilith were distracted earlier, Cho decided to plant the tag on Lilith’s wrist so that she would be sold off. The middle-aged woman, jealous of the future the teen would have, decided to get rid of her by rigging the tag so that she could be sold off to slavers.

“You’re coming with us, Venessa Jeong!” A doctor yelled, grabbing the teen’s arms with the group. Surprising, the teen was so stunned that she did not how to scream.

And then, everything went blank.

The night after that…

Another man, a fat, evil person who enjoyed brutalizing children, decided to prey on the girl Mary-Sue offered. However, he found something disturbing in the lobotomized girl Mary-Sue just brought home.

“V-venessa?” The man muttered. “I-is that you?”

The lobotomized girl sat there motionlessly for a while before nodding her head. “Indeed.” The woman replied creepily. “Lilith Pleasant here. Serving you.”

Creeped out by the woman’s words, the man ran out of the room and of the house.

What happened to Lilith Pleasant that Sunday night, was that she was placed in a cage, where she was put into a large crowd of people alongside a few more prisoners who had the same tag as well.

Due to her being medically sane and healthy, the people offered thousands of simoleons as part of the auction. It was not clear to the teen the price that was bid on her, but her buyers were a pair of young-looking scientists who looked as if they belonged in strangetown. She heard the word ‘Beaker’ when the couple were mentioned, which made things very suspicious.

The Beakers, according to some people she met at school, were a pair of freaking scientist couple who were rumored to had housed a few people as test subjects. They lived in strangetown, where Olive specter’s secret garden was located. What were the names again? Lilith had not contacted them for so long that their names were literally forgotten, and they might have their memories of her lost forever as well.

It was heard from rumors that people sold to them were never seen or heard again, however, Lilith was not sure since she had a difficult time trusting due to her rough uplifting.

“There you are little mouse.” The male of the two, a blond man with a pair of terrifying eyebrows and an icy cold glare. “Welcome to the world of science!”

He proceeded to feel the clammy skin on the teen’s shoulder, in a way that caused discomfort.

“You’re mine…” The man whispered, a malicious smirk on his face.

And then, a black sheet covered the cage Lilith was in, sending her to a whole new life of prison.

…

Hours of transportation became forever, as Lilith could do nothing to get out of the cage or seek for any help, since she could not even see the cage under the total darkness.

Too terrified and exhausted to scream, the teen had no choice but to suffer in silence, fearing what would happen in her future.

The next time Lilith saw any light again, she saw the two women in a previous dream, from their backs. It was so dim that Lilith could barely make out which woman was which, if not for the fact that one of them was wearing a skirt (The sadder woman).

The dream was very brief as it was the exact moment the black sheet was removed, revealing a small, cramped cell like environment. The lady of the buyers, a tanned middle-aged woman with red pixie cut, carefully removed the cage so that she could get Lilith out.

“Feel at home here.” The lady said. “This is the place you will be living for as long as you lived, little guinea pig.”

After getting the teenager out of the cage, the lady allowed the teen to adjust to the environment of the cell and getting a sleep on a freshly prepared bed. Having went through so much the night before, Lilith fell asleep immediately after.

It would be one of the last nights Lilith could sleep well in, as in the months to come, Lilith would undergo countless experiments and nightmares she could never remember.

A few days later, when the blond man noticed the red roots growing out from the pitch-black hair on the teen’s head, he had his wife deal with the situation. “Circe, I have a feeling that the hair is dyed.” The man, known as Loki, told his wife. “I want you to shave them off. How dare the Asylum fool us with hair dye!”

Without hesitation, Circe obeyed her husband and led their new test subject out of the newly occupied cell for the very first time. “Don’t move.” Circe told the teen. “We need to get samples of DNA from you.”

Lilith was terrified of relieving the trauma of losing her hair once again, yet felt relieved at the same time, as she was finally free of the black hair her mother forced upon her. The dyed strands, severed from the natural red by the sharpness of the razors, fell onto the cold tiled floor. For once, the teen felt good for her locks to be severed from her completely, as the hair was severely damaged anyway.

How much of DNA samples from the teen need to be harvested anyway? Lilith would never know as she was then rinsed from head to toe, washing off what was left of her horrible dyed hair.

“Go back to bed.” Circe then told the teen coldly. “Those hair of yours will grow back eventually, if you are wondering.”

The teen had no choice but to go back to her cell, as it was the only place closest to a sanctuary for her. Lilith was not the only person who lived in the secret basement of the beaker mansion, in fact, there were a few more people whom Lilith found weird looking. There was a blond woman that looked as if she was in her mid-20s, and two alien looking men of unusual skin color. Although Lilith could not see who were next to the cell she was in, she could hear a toddler throwing tantrums and another man around her age screeching meaningless thoughts.

The cell Lilith was located was not empty either, including the bed, Lilith had a guitar for company whenever she was bored while the Beakers were at work. However, the teen had no time for any hobbies like playing instruments at all. One of her schoolmates was skilled in guitar, who? The teen could no longer remember.

The food the Beakers provided to the guinea pigs in their basement was surprisingly filling, as the food was filled with nutrients enough for them to survive. Which meant that there was no way for anyone to starve to death. In order to satisfy everyone, the food prepared by the beakers were not spicy at all, making it easy for Lilith to eat.

After all, she was not the only person who could not handle spicy food anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being rushed...  
> The arc is real short...because I was so excited to type the Beakers in...  
> One of the prisoners in the beakers basement belonged to a sims youtuber...feel free to guess who they are.
> 
> Otherwise...peace out! Comments appreciated!


	28. Experiments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lil's experiments with the beakers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Rape (Offscreen), torture and inhumane experiments

The Beakers, yes, Loki and Circe Beaker. They were a pair of ruthless scientists in strangetown who used test subjects for experiments.

Nervous Subject was just the first of their many, after discovering that his unique DNA linked directly to the Grim Reaper himself. His mother, Olive Specter, did not expect to have a baby after her assault on the entity, sold him off to the Beakers for a decent price, at the tender age of three.

Lilith was bought by the Beakers for breeding purposes, however, Circe soon found out that the teen had a birth defect that rendered pregnancies fatal. To make things worse, despite the teen’s virginity, she was tested positive with a terminal illness, a sexually transmitted disease, which prevented any breeding experiments from happening at all.

The only other female adult test subject was also HIV positive, which further made breeding difficult. On top of that, the one healthy female was only two years, too young to even do any experiments.

“We’ll need to postpone our breeding until a suitable uterus became available.” Loki remarked upon finding out Lilith’s conditions. “Whoever did that…they need to pay.”

Breeding was not the only experiment they were going to conduct. Prior to Lilith’s arrival in the basement, there was an experiment about emotions. One of the test subjects, the adult woman, was rendered immune to the deadly laughter while one of the men was altered to the point that Anger became no longer lethal.

There were times where the test subjects were subjected to Circe’s ways of scream. Apparently, Circe had been fascinated in people’s agony and could find ways to make them let their voice out. Nervous Subject was her favorite of the lab sims, since almost every week Lilith could hear the terrified man in five out of seven days.

For Lilith, the beakers often perform high risk experiments since they were aware of the teen’s ability, from the oddly colored catchlights they could not see. Very occasionally, Nervous Subject was used alongside the teen since he could see the mysterious lights.

Which was odd, for Lilith, since she had never told anyone about the reset button even she did not understand. The teen did not know what Grim reaper was, let alone having her soul claimed by him.

From the experiments, Lilith’s mysterious oddity in her eyes became a lot more obvious, according to Nervous Subject. “Undying Subject will die in your screaming experiment, Circe.” The paranoid man whimpered. “Undying Subject knows you are a good candidate for the Breeding project.”

Loki, fearing for the safety for his wife, did not approve immediately. “I am sorry, my wife is out of bounds to everything science, including experiments!” Loki snarled at Nervous Subject. “Blame whoever gave them HIV instead of wallowing around, Nervous! I do not want everyone getting it!”

However, Circe had a different opinion and secretly desired to try out after not having any children after years of marriage, however, since Loki was also strict with Circe, she did not have any chance at all.

The death experiments were not the only ones tested on Lilith, though. There were also chemical experiments with lots of formulas the teen did not understand despite in chemistry classes, for example, a shampoo that promoted blood circulation on the scalp was applied to the teen about a month after she was rid of the dyed hair. The result, the hair grew down to the shoulder bones within six months.

Another experiment, while not used on Lilith, was about how the nutrients of a diet was transferred from one subject to another. The teen did not know what happened since the test was used on the two odd skinned men, which resulted in one of them horribly obese and the other thinner than a chopstick.

Most of the experiments Lilith went through was about the paranormal and occult stuff, so the teen did not change in terms of appearance a lot. However, even those were filled with nightmares and hallucinations, and of course, the company of the nervous subject.

During some daytimes, while the Beakers were out for work for money, Circe, when in a good mood, would secretly let one of the subjects out and remind the subject to return to their cells by sunset. Most of the time, nervous was the one being let out since he was trusted the most not to escape. It was during those trips Nervous befriended someone in the town. Pascal Curious, the person’s name… the teen swore that the name was familiar…

According to Nervous Subject, the town they were in was none other than strangetown, where things were filled with strangeness, just like strangerville.

Strangetown was the home of Lilith’s first few friends bar Dirk, where they were either weird or their families were. That was also the home of Olive Specter and her secret garden full of graves, according to what Lilith had known of the town.

Out of the prisoners, Nervous was the one who was treated the best, but also the worst since he was experimented the most times during Lilith’s stay in the basement. Almost every single experiment involved Nervous, at least in those involving Lilith.

Despite a long and enduring life of experiments and death, a year and a half had since passed, literally. However, by then, Lilith had lost track of so much time that she could not remember a lot of things in her life, especially those nonexistent times in San Myshuno and Strangerville.

Despite dying countless times, not even once had the teen saw the grim reaper at all. In fact, whenever the teen died, she would be transported back to the time she last woke up. Even Lilith knew nothing of what happened there at all.

Nothing eventful happened until then, since Lilith could not remember a lot of anymore.

That day was an exception. After the Beakers returned from work, Circe, unable to hold back anymore longer, decided to try for a spawn of grim reaper’s spawn, Nervous Subject.

Nervous Subject, with the full knowledge of what reproducing was, freaked out. He was too terrified to consent or resist such actions, however, since that sort of thing had never been done to him before.

That day, Circe came home earlier then her husband, so she did not need to worry about getting caught with her attempt to impregnate herself with a long-wanted child.

Lilith, wide awake at that time, could hear the horrified screams of the poor man as he was brutally assaulted by the nurse while unable to do anything to stop it.

That helpless feeling…the terrified screams…Lilith absorbed all of those expressions as if they were a can of soda the teen used to enjoy drinking. That day…Lilith could never forget…

It was the last straw that made Nervous decide to escape from Strangetown once and of all. Firstly, plans had to be made so that the escape would not fail.

Secondly, Nervous would need to look for places to seek shelter in. Since the curious were the Beakers’ enemies, it would be a great risk to hide anyone there as they would be found out very easily, spelling doom for everyone involved.

Knowing that Lilith would be rendered useless and be disposed of if she was left there, Nervous decided to take her with him. He decided to take the toddler subject with him as well so that the latter would not suffer a horrible childhood like he did. There was also the laughing subject, whom he also decided, for being the said toddler’s mother.

Lastly, Nervous required a suitable time for escape. It would depend on the beakers’ mood for Circe to secretly open for one of the test subjects, with a 20% percent chance for nervous and another 20% for Lilith. The teen had not left the basement since she was purchased there out of fear and despair, no matter how much nervous had convinced her.

Until the day Nervous was violated, that was. Lilith, when she stepped out of the beaker mansion for the very time, she could not believe the majestic environment in Strangetown. It was a bit similar to Oasis Springs, except including the alien and science elements. The teen, having not walked for a very long time, went back into her cell a moment later since she thought an hour had passed.

The teen described her first impression of the weirdness of the town in her long-lost excitement to Nervous, as a spark of hope emerged from the years of suffering. Maybe got to reunite with her missed schoolmates…and get to know them once again…

“Ophelia…” Lilith muttered, which caught Nervous’ attention.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's my 20th birthday aka my first day as an adult.  
> This chapter is quite difficult to write, since I did not have a lot of inspirations and also schoolworks.  
> Any comment / feedback would be appreciated, as usual. In fact, I am glad for people to notice my works!


	29. Strange Views

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lil's escape from the Beakers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: attacking of beings, implied cannibalism

Three months after Nervous Subject was violated, he finally found out a way to escape.

First, he must endure one last experiment from Circe Beaker to get her into a good mood. It was only 40%, since Lilith was the only one out of the prisoners willing enough to open the prison cells.

At least that was Nervous thought, since even for him, getting either of the couple happy was a very difficult quest. That fateful experiment, he ended up facing a trauma that forced the man to scream his lungs out, somehow, that was not enough to satisfy Circe at all, being used to the man’s horrid screams.

That night, Lilith had a lot of trouble sleeping since screams from not just nervous, but also the three strangers, the emotional subjects…it was as if the teen was in hell literally, the traumatic memories from her parents…Angela… the teen thought she had suppressed…all of them were coming back to her mind again…

Being forced to be someone who never existed…her true self completely forbidden…

Being blamed for everything wrong happened, no matter how little she was involved…

Forced to give up soccer not because of the broken ankle, but because of being mistaken of having a period…

Missed the final childhood birthday because of an ankle surgery… and blamed for it…

Being abused by her own twin, who was the perfection of a golden child…

Forced to let their maid suffer, unable to do anything about it…

Forced to choose between the parents…neither of whom wanted the custody of the poor teen…

Locked in an apartment without a bedroom for her 24/7… not allowed to even visit her new neighbors…

Being sent to somewhere far away, without a chance to say goodbye to her friends at all…

Died saving allies from the mother, just to go back to her parents’ dilemma…

Being forced to underage prostitution, by her own mother, to the Calientes…

Got her identity distorted to beyond recognition… not an area of hair spared from her mother’s perfectionist mindset…

Sent to an Asylum… where she was almost lobotomized on Mary-Sue’s orders…

Being sold to the hellhole she currently was…

Not to mention the countless deaths the teen had to endure throughout her life, making the most painful parts of her life…

…

The teen could feel herself being torn apart, her soul…she wondered how much more she needed to withstand…

Lilith forced her eyes to shut, no matter how difficult it was…as long as she could sleep…everything would be alright…

……

The teen woke up to the sound of the door opening…

Standing at the door of the cell, was none other than Nervous, who was injecting the laughing woman with a tranquilizer with a syringe. “Lilith, I need you to open the cell. Get the kid. We’re going!” Nervous ordered the teen, his dark brown eyes gazed at the teen with determination and a glimmer of hope.

The young man then turned his gaze at a cell Lilith had not seen before. True to the man’s word, the cell contained a toddler, whom Lilith found a bit shocked.

The toddler was a blonde girl with a set of pinkish eyes Lilith had never seen before. The hair, assumed to be shoulder length, was tied into a pair of messy pigtails, without bangs. She was wearing a plain dress, similar to that of child patients.

Lilith noticed that the lock, or what was left of it, was scattered onto the floor, meaning that the process of retrieving the toddler was easier than thought. As soon as Lilith did what nervous told her to do, the laughing woman suddenly awoke and bit nervous.

“Ahh!”

Nervous let out a scream, not expecting a sudden attack. “Lilith, run!” The man called out. “Take the kid and run as far as possible! I’ll catch up later!”

Lilith, aware of the grave situation she was in, looked for an exit and ran as soon as she found one. It was not the first time she exited the mansion, so escaping was easier.

Outside of the house, Lilith had to run a long road before she could reach the neighborhood, there, she saw a few houses, most of which were empty. Putting the toddler down, the teen swallowed a mouthful of air and looked for someone for help.

The first person the teen saw was an elderly woman with dark skin, dressed in all black in contrast to the white hospital gown she wore.

The old lady seemed nice, with her gentle face and motherly look. Lilith approached the woman and asked for directions. “Girl, this place is not a safe area.” The old woman told Lilith. “Come to my house. I know where to keep you safe.”

The teen was so desperate for a happy life that she agreed without hesitation. Just then, Nervous caught up, with some injuries all over his body. “Lilith…w…wait up—” The man panted. “I…” After a tough struggle with the laughing woman, Nervous had barely enough energy and health to catch up with the teen, but he made it through.

The teen turned to see an injured Nervous. “Are you okay? Do you need help?” Lilith asked Nervous with concern, worried that nervous might not make it through the injuries.

“Let him rest on my shoulders.” The old lady replied, “I can heal him back at my house. I’ve lots of spare rooms for you to seek shelter in.”

Too injured and exhausted, Nervous was unable to warn the teen in time. He swore something was wrong with the woman but was not able to figure out what was that.

By the time they reached the old lady’s destination, the group found themselves on the other edge of the Strangetown, another isolated area. “My name is Olive Specter. It’s nice to see you.”

Olive Specter’s name…that must be the lady with a secret garden full of graves. The teen felt a little bit of unease as she wondered how a creepy woman like her could be so nice, so calm…

Nervous subject laid on a couch provided by Olive after being wrapped in bandages, unable to move after sustaining a few bloody bites from someone he tried to save. Lilith then scanned the house and recognized as Ophelia’s home, which meant that she would have the chance to see one of her long-lost friends again.

Lilith then looked at the clock and noticed it was two in the afternoon, one more hour before Ophelia return home. Which meant that there would not be a lot of time to kill left. However, at the same time, it bought Olive Specter time for preparing another kill, as she prepared for another taxidermy and another bloodbath...

If only Ophelia knew…she would had warned the group…

It’s too late…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's difficult writing this particular portion the story since I did not have a lot of ideas, or how the group get to the specters' without getting caught. I had planned on the ending of this arc in a murder...so be prepared...
> 
> BTW, any comments or feedback is appreciated!  
> Peace out!


	30. Ophelia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lil was given a third chance on life, and this time things were made differently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Harmful to minors

As soon as Ophelia returned home, she was surprised to see one of the friends she had lost in her house.

“L-lilith…is that you?” Ophelia cried, unable to believe herself seeing her friend after years of not seeing each other.

Lilith turned to see Ophelia in a shocked expression, not expecting the latter to remember her, let alone recognize her. Unable to find a word, Lilith covered her mouth in surprise.

“Thank goodness you are okay!” Ophelia squealed. “I’m totally telling my friends about this! Ripp, Johnny…” The dark-skinned teen proceeded to pull her cellphone out to take a photo of the redhead to her friends.

“By any chance are you Ophelia?” Nervous asked her. Ophelia jumped, terrified to realize someone she never met knew her name.

“Sorry…” Nervous whimpered. “Just a guess…”

The moment was then ruined by Olive Specter, who was just done with preparing her next work and arrived at the living room with a scalpel. “it’s been years since I last had a satisfying event like this.” The old woman chuckled. “Kid, you wouldn’t mind coming with me, would you?”

Olive then pointed in a direction, not towards Ophelia, not towards Nervous, not towards Lilith either, but towards the toddler Nervous had liberated. Just then, Lilith noticed the scalpel.

“Ma’ am, can I follow you instead?” The teen requested. “I am still a virgin, maybe it still counts.”

Olive jumped for a bit and thought for a moment before agreeing. “Alright! A teenager is worth a lot more than a toddler anyway. Hmm…any last things you want to say?”

Lilith then glanced at a horrified Nervous Subject one last time before turning back to Olive. “Ophelia, What school are you attending?” The redhead teen asked, knowing that she had another chance to catch up to them.

“Worthington high.” Ophelia replied, tears all over her face as she would never a friend missed for years, ever again.

Taking a deep breath, Lilith followed the old woman to the gateway of death, never to be heard from again.

……

The week after that, Johnny and Ripp understood why Ophelia wore funeral clothes.

Ripp was devastated, as he found out what happened to people around him… as the taxidermized corpse of his junior was preserved in a glass display case, along with General Buzz grunt, located in Olive Specter’s room.

Johnny was terrified at the sight at the corpse collection Olive had in her house, especially when he saw the skeletal remains of an unborn baby.

“The man who travelled here with Lilith left soon after.” Ophelia lamented. “He could not believe that his own mother could do something horrible to children…so he took everyone else with him…”

The two boys listened to the dark-skinned blonde’s words, terrified of the true nature of the old woman.

Ophelia’s boyfriend Johnny then whispered. “I think we need to get out of here before it’s—"

“Holy mother fucking god! That is why that wretched teenager chose to sacrifice herself!” Olive yelled, holding a medical report. “I have HIV positive! That slut!”

The surviving teenagers broke out their trance and saw an enraged Olive Specter marching towards the lot and into her secret garden, to a new grave with Lilith Pleasant’s name on it.

“I can’t believe you! The grim reaper did not come when you die, your ghost not in the garden…what’s wrong with you? Why are you so different? Now I’m infected with HIV because of you!” Olive yelled at the grave. “Darn that stupid man for taking away the kid before I had the chance to perform the ritual!”

Having every part of her body separated far away, Lilith could not hear anything anymore anyway. Instead, her soul transported the teen back to the one day the fate of the teen was made.

The day…Daniel Pleasant moved out of the house for good…

The day…one of the twins was separated from Pleasantview forever…

The day…Lilith’s life turned for the worse…

Lilith woke up to see her incomplete drawing of the woman she had seen in her dream laying on her desk…still incomplete but was enough to draw the sadness out of anyone’s eyes.

Angela, who would put up a fight as soon as their eyes met, sat on the floor near her twin’s bed, her eyes showing a concerned expression. “Are you okay, Lilith, had you made up your mind?” Angela asked.

Lilith remained silent. She had thought for the decision since the beginning but had no idea as she knew that she would be in for a worse life no matter what.

This time, the teen decided on a third option. If neither Daniel nor Mary-Sue wanted her in their lives…

She might as well run away as far as possible.

“Angela, I need a few minutes to make up my mind. Leave me alone, please?” Lilith requested, trying her best not to look at the larger window at the opposite of her room. “I can’t think when people are around.”

“Probably thinking of Dirk or Kaylynn, you hopeless case.” Angela mumbled. “Alright, I’m going to choose if you don’t show up downstairs within the next hour. I’m preparing everyone some pancakes not including you, freak!”

Angela walked out of the room and closed the door, not knowing what her twin was planning to do.

Lilith took a tiny backpack and stuffed all her important books, homework, dairy and sketchbook, all of which were mysteriously thinned, along with her pencil case and a few machinal pencil cases. Along with the books, the teen took every single bit of her pocket money by digging out all the cash from her piggy bank. (She felt so sorry for the piggy that she decided not to smash it)

The only article of clothing Lilith took was the gray beanie that she remembered taking with. To prevent people from recognize her, Lilith pulled out a large ugly green sweater that used to belong to Daniel’s…Kaylynn must had mistaken the sweater as hers, since Lilith had the closest bust size to Kaylynn.

The teen put the sweater on and tied her hair into a pair of low pigtails before making her move to the streets of Pleasantview through the roof. Having a little bit of experiences, Lilith climbed onto the top of the roof and waited for everyone to get distracted.

Getting down the roof was easier than Lilith thought, as the rays of the sun blessed the teen making her way to freedom. Very soon, Lilith ventured into the streets, with her backpack of personal items on tow, to a new journey and beyond.

Getting out of her parents’ reach was Lilith’s main priority right now, so she had to run, no looking back at all. With as much speed Lilith could walk with a permanently broken ankle, the teen was determined to travel as far away as possible.

For the first time, Lilith Pleasant let out a sweet, serene smile. She was finally free, it did not matter how much she would suffer afterwards, nor what future was waiting for her. But nothing matters now…

She was free from her parents, for the first time…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is quite rushed, but happier than I expected it to be...  
> Peace out, Feedback and comments appreciated!


	31. Runaway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lil reminiscenced their past moments while escaping to willow creek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: slight violence, a bit of angst.

A few hours after Lilith left, Angela became fed up and proceeded to tell Mary-Sue her own choice.

“Mom, I am going with you.” Angela told the apathic ex-politician. “I am sure that trans wanted to go with dad! I wish to see her suffer.”

Just then, Daniel cut in. “No, Angela, I want you! I have full custody of you, that ‘trans’ do not deserve to be my child at all!” He grabbed Angela’s arm and was about to drag her into his car.

Mary-Sue then grabbed Angela’s other arm, not letting her go. “Daniel, you are not taking Angela! You go take Lilith instead! She is in her room!”

“I’ll ask that asshole if he want me! If he does not want me, Angela’s mine!” Daniel yelled at his ex-wife and stormed upstairs, into Lilith’s room. Unknown to him, there was no point doing so as the occupant had long since fled the place, leaving behind a few suitcases and a messy bed.

Along with the undesirable fate the teen would face.

* * *

_Angela fling her hands on her twin sister’s face._

_The hand stopped upon hitting the seemingly tender cheeks of a then 13 years old Lilith. It was the night after her first kiss with Dirk, and by then, Lilith had been used to such attacks. “How could you?!?” Angela yelled at the defenseless teen with all her might she got._

_It must have something to do with the night before, but Lilith did not budge. Her slightly uneven teeth clenched together, not wanting to show Angela her expression._

_The teen was clearly exhausted by the round of tortures she endured all day long, and that slap cut just as deep as death. It was the point Angela’s hatred of Lilith began to show its true colors._

_Lilith would not be able to erase that moment of the memory, no matter how much she tried._

* * *

Dressed in only an oversized sweater and her gray beanie, Lilith ordered a one-way bus ticket to willow creek, where the Goths had moved to years ago. The teen had brought her bracelets and collar, since they were the only things left that could remind her of the former Family maid, Kaylynn. The gothic make-up was all used up, and the packages were thrown away weeks ago.

For a teen runaway, Lilith could pass for a regular schoolgirl as her makeshift run-away kit was small enough to fit into a backpack.

While Lilith was on the bus, she began to think once again, of the horrible memories she left behind…

* * *

_Kaylynn placed an ice onto a black eye of a then 12 years old Lilith._

_“Who would do that?” Kaylynn grumbled. “No kid should had feared their parents this much.”_

_Lilith could not help but agree with the maid. It was not even her fault that such horrible life was bestowed on her, but her parents insisted otherwise. It was few months since Lilith had her ankle surgery and she barely just got out of her wheelchair, but it failed to stop Mary-Sue from delivering a horrible punch to the unwanted preteen’s eye._

_Kaylynn sighed, unable to do anything to help the recovering preteen. “How’s life, by the way?”_

_Lilith looked down, unable to explain the stuff happened to Kaylynn._

_During the time in hospital, it turned out that Lilith did not really have her first period. In fact, her insides had not even matured yet. Instead, Dustin and his cronies’ assault had torn her hymen, giving an illusion of it._

_In addition to the ankle surgery, Lilith was found with very low risk of breast cancer or uterine cancer, despite a birth defect. It was extremely odd, considering Mary-Sue’s past medical records._

_Due to her blood type, none of her family were able to donate blood to her at all, which did not matter, since none of them wanted to do so anyway._

* * *

At that point, Lilith had begun to show signs of puberty, and that her period came for real after entering middle school.

Just like what she was currently going through.

It was such an inconvenient time to run away from Pleasantview, but it was necessary. Besides, it was ending soon, which meant less worries and pads for the teen.

Watching the sickening house she once called a home faded from sight, Lilith felt a sign of relief, as those heavy days were behind her.

Willow Creek was a rather peaceful town, similar to Pleasantview but a lot more happier since there were just a few people living there. The Goths were no exception, as they were the only ones in their neighborhood, which meant Lilith could find them easier.

Before Lilith could continue her search in the unfamiliar town, she needed a place to eat, sleep in. Luckily, there were lots of leftover food from other people’s BBQ sessions, those extras, just like her. The teen gobbled up as much food as possible, knowing that they would had suffered a worse fate.

Despite being alone in the park at night, Lilith felt safe, a bit secure. She did not care about what happened in her family anymore…nor did she care about the town, since every bit of her source of joy were better off without her.

There was no soda vending machine, and not a lot of coins, but Lilith managed to find a can of soda from a nearby trash can, fully intact and filled with the drink.

It did not matter if the contents in the soda was warmed up, because it was all the teen could get as a homeless outcast.

After finishing the soda, Lilith continued her way to the Goth mansion and decided to stay in the neighborhood for the night.

* * *

_When Lilith was still young, her aunt, Jennifer, would often visit the Pleasants. Unlike Daniel who tried his very best to hide Lilith’s true self, Jennifer could tell from the first glance and enjoyed the fact that she has two nieces. Those visits were among the most blessed as Jennifer treated the two equally, such as allowing Lilith to wear accessories or own toys deemed ‘too feminine’ by Daniel._

_One of those items was a pair of sunglasses, the frame was large and yellow in color, the kid’s favorite. It was a bit too large for Lilith’s head, but Lilith had no problem wearing it. Jennifer gave it to Lilith when the twins were nine, around the time Lilith was conscripted into Daniel’s personal soccer team._

_The day Lilith obtained the sunglasses, was one of the most memorable days she had with Jennifer. Why? The twins got to see their cousin, Lucy Burb, for the very first time._

_Unlike the twins, Lucy was very outgoing and a lot bolder for a first grader. She did not make as much friends as Angela, but she developed a close bond with Jill Smith and Buck Grunt, her neighbors. She was only six at the time._

_“I like the sunglasses on you, brother Danny.” Lucy commented. “You look like a sunflower.”_

_Lilith remembered sharing her ‘very masculine’ toys, such as toy soldiers and mini cars, with Lucy. For some reason, Lucy did not mind._

_“I have a lot of these toys back in my home. Feel free to visit me of you want!” Lucy exclaimed. “I live in Willow Creek, it’s just like Pleasant…”_

_The next thing Lilith knew, the sunglasses was taken away from the kid and given to Angela. It happened every single time, whenever anyone give Lilith gifts._

_Lilith did not see Jennifer nor Lucy since, as Daniel told his sister, the day after the sunglass’s thing, that she was no longer welcome in the Pleasant house._

* * *

Lilith went to Willow Creek to find the Burbs, as there was a chance that they would still recognize her.

Maybe they will accept her for who she was…maybe the Goths could help…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story is talking about sims 2 and sims 4 at the same time, so both Oasis Springs and Strangetown exist, therefore, so did Pleasant view and Willow Creek.
> 
> Feedback and Comments, as always, are appreciated!  
> Peace out!


	32. The Burbs and the Goths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lil decided to stay with the Burbs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: miscarriage

Unfortunately for Lilith, it was way past midnight, meaning that the Goths had already gone to sleep.

Without any other choice, the teen decided to sleep in an empty house, without any furniture. Good thing that her bed back in Pleasantview was already cold hard concrete, so the teen laid on the solid wooden floor without any problems.

The next morning, Lilith found herself completely safe, completely isolated in the ~~empty~~ house.

The teen got herself up and began searching for any valuable in the house, finding anything valuables to keep. Unfortunately, there was nothing, as expected in somewhere empty.

The rays of the morning sun brightened the teen’s day, as she found herself free from her parents and Angela, who had been abusing her for years.

She stepped out of the house, never to enter again.

Feeling a little less tired and a lot more replenished, Lilith decided to ask for help with the Goths.

Fortunately, the Goths was only next door, and she could overhear the mysterious family’s chattering.

“Mom, Dad! It’s not like I am running away or anything!” Lilith heard a young woman yell. “I just need to get my mind off this creepy house!” “Cass, didn’t you watch the news yesterday? My friend’s daughter had run away from home in the middle of a custody battle and she had to restart custody matters against her ex-husband! How the heck did he get full custody of one of them though?”

Overhearing the commotion, Lilith turned to leave, about to explore willow creek alone when the gate to the dark mansion opened. “I need to get those stuff out of my mind…urghh…” Lilith heard the young lady complained.

The young lady then jogged across the teen, not recognizing her due to a different outfit and style, only to be stopped when Lilith asked for directions to the Burbs. “The Burbs? Unless you are talking about the family in the pink house of Courtyard Lane, they’re not in this neighborhood!” The young lady screeched in annoyance and jogged off.

Luckily, the young lady did not find anything suspicious on Lilith, leaving the teen free to continue exploring the brand-new world.

It took Lilith a few walks to reach the neighborhood, where she stood between two rows of large houses, all facing south.

There, she saw a familiar face, a plate of fruitcake on hand. It was Jennifer! That’s right, Jennifer.

Lilith felt as if her feet was clamped shut by the sidewalk when Jennifer turned to see the teen.

“Hold on, Eliza, I have a phone call, get back to you later.” Jennifer lied, when she noticed someone familiar on the sidewalk. She then approached Lilith, having sensed a bit of familiarity.

Suddenly, Lilith felt herself struggling to breathe…

And then, the teen blacked out.

“Lilith? Oh, thank goodness! You are okay!”

The teen woke up to see a familiar preteen girl jumping next to the bed she was resting on.

How did little Lucy know her name? Lilith swore that she had never told her cousin her new identity before. Angela, who had hated the teen with a passion, would not had told Lucy either.

Lilith slowly got up and took another glance of the girl before recognizing her as Lucy. On a nightstand beside the teen, she saw her homework book, with her name written on it.

“I know a few of the questions, so I had solved them for you!” Lucy cheerfully told her long lost cousin. “Don’t tell anyone!”

Lilith noticed that Lucy was wearing a black dress instead of lime green, her favorite color. Something might had gone wrong lately.

* * *

_“Daniel, you have no right to deny me entry into the house!” Jennifer cried. “I’m your brother!”_

_“I don’t care!” Daniel yelled at his own sister. “You are spoiling my kids! I am not letting that happen again!”_

_Jennifer was about to retort before Mary-Sue stepped in and scolded her sister in law. “Lil’ Danny is spoiled rotten because of your shopping sprees! That sunglasses are very expensive, and you are basically giving your money to him! I had not seen you treating Angela the same!”_

_“What are you talking about? I did buy something for Angela! Just look at the heart necklace on her neck!” Jennifer retorted with anger. “Angela wanted the necklace, so I bought it for her!”_

_Daniel then pushed his sister down the stairs before warning her. “Come to the house again, and I’ll report you!”_

* * *

That incident caused Jennifer to miscarry her brother’s nephew and the fear of trying ever again.

As soon as Jennifer saw Lilith on the street, it was a miracle for her as she finally got to see one of her nieces in person again. Jennifer had seen Angela in social media and attended the latter’s 12th birthday, while Lilith was having her ankle surgery. Not knowing the hospital location, the Burbs could not visit Lilith at all.

“W-where am I?” Lilith asked, confused by the surroundings. Lucy cheerfully told the teen that she was in the Burb’s house, and that she was in Lucy’s room.

Before Lilith could talk any more, Jennifer entered the room. “Lilith, I’m sorry for what happened to you…”

* * *

_Those dreams occurred to Lilith once again…but this time…_

_Instead of being stuck in an unknown room with some foreign person, Lilith found herself back in her room, or rather, the portion of the house that consisted her room._

_Decorated with gold trophies and medals, the walls, still the same stones, were polished with shine, as smooth as a wall of pebbles._

_There was a boy that looked like Mary-Sue, who gazed at the teen with his brown eyes. Not really a boy, as he looked older than Lilith. “Lilith?” The boy asked with concern._

_Lilith did not say anything. She was unfamiliar with what happened to her…_

_Who was the boy anyway? Before Lilith could know anymore about him, it would be the time Lilith woke up._

* * *

“I could recognize you from your ankle.” Jennifer told Lilith. “What happened.”

Lilith went silent for a moment before telling her Aunt everything. It felt as if she was forced to eat a bunch of chilies then bite them for over a hundred times before finally swallowing it. Fortunately for Lilith, the Burbs were not cruel enough to do that to her.

‘Maybe I would be treated like a human for once…’ Lilith thought, finally deciding to let her guard down.

Little did she knew, however, her suffering under her family was far from over…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if I had not brought out the Burbs on Lil's childhood, since I was too obsessed with the sims 4 at the time.   
> ~~Sometimes, I wished for one of my works to be on tv tropes...but I doubt that would be possible...~~
> 
> Peace out, comments and feedback appreciated.  
> BTW, there is an alternate retelling about the Pleasants. Feel free to check out! :)


	33. Unexpected visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lil's stay at the Burbs ruined by an unexpected visitor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Death

About a month had passed then.

Lilith Pleasant managed to pull her grades up to a C. It was not the best grade, but to the teen, it was a great improvement.

Without her parents to endure from, the teen felt a lot better, especially when she got to say her final farewell to JRO, her longtime forgotten friends, until it was her turn to graduate.

It was the second week of March, usually the time Lilith would go on annual date with Dirk, however, his whereabouts was still unknown. This time, Lilith decided to ask a few questions about Willow Creek and its history.

It was relevant to the history subject Lilith was taking, and the teen wanted to know more about Willow Creek and its neighborhoods. In the process, Jennifer mentioned ‘Oldie’, a word Lilith had not heard for years.

“There was a ‘Oldie’ family who used to live in Willow Creek but had moved out when one of them died last year. Poor, poor Herb.” Jennifer lamented. “I guess the last person in the family, his widow, must be starting a new life in Newcrest. It was an isolated town and there was only a single street to live in.”

Lilith listened to every tiny detail and wrote them into her homework book. In case something went wrong, she would have another place to seek help.

Alas, she turned out to be correct.

The Friday after that, marked a month and a half’s anniversary of Daniel’s divorce. Completely alone and angered, he would visit his sister’s house and vent his anger over his recent issues despite the fact he was not welcome there. Sometimes, Jennifer wished that at least her parents were still alive, and she had blamed herself for whatever happened to them.

Knowing what Daniel had done to Lilith, Jennifer had Lilith hide in a spare guest room. The room that would had been the sleeping area for little master Burb who was never born…

The smell of cigarettes and alcohol was present in Daniel’s aura, as he became immensely addicted to them ever since his divorce.

His sense had heightened as well. In every visit to the Burbs’ house, Daniel became a lot closer to the said guest room. That fateful Friday, Jennifer decided to hide Lilith in Lucy’s room instead, as Daniel had never gone upstairs to that room before.

At first, that visit seemed to have worked, as Daniel managed to enter the guest room. He seemed to be looking for something, Jennifer thought. However, there was something the Burbs were not prepared for.

Daniel, feeling very exhausted and drunk, suddenly rushed upstairs, to the room Lilith was hiding and jumped onto Lucy’s bed, his new weight crushed the bed’s mattresses to the ground.

Lilith was hiding underneath that time, memorizing the Oldies’ location. The sudden impact the teen did not see coming crushed onto her body instantly, leaving very little space for her to breathe. A few minutes later, everything underneath the bed became still, stagnant.

Lucy ran into her room and yelled. “Uncle! That is my bed! What are you doing?”

However, Daniel ignored Lucy, as he continued sleeping on the broken bed, a smile of satisfaction on his face, as if all his problems were instantly solved.

Lucy’s parents went into the room and could do nothing but watch in horror. Realizing that their fear for Lilith had came true before their very eyes, destroyed in Daniel’s hands.

Of course, Daniel was too drunk and exhausted to notice. Had he not crushed Lucy’s bed, he would had caught his disowned runaway daughter and the Burbs could do nothing to save the teen from Jennifer’s aggressive brother.

Jennifer let out tears of despair, reliving the moment of Daniel’s cruelty towards the family.

* * *

_After what it felt like hours, Lilith found herself back in the room full of trophies._

_The same gold trophies…the same gold medals…the gold shined like the morning rays of the great sun…_

_In the middle of the room, was the raven-haired boy, who had showed some concerns for the teen…_

_“How are you, little one?” The boy asked. “You wouldn’t want to miss your vacation with the Brokes and that Dreamer boy!”_

_Lilith was confused by his words, not understand what had happened._

_“It is your chance to get away from Dad and Mom, Lil!” The boy told the teen. “I had arranged for them to include you, and don’t worry, I gave them the luggage you need!”_

_Before Lilith could say anything, she returned once again to reality._

* * *

The teen woke up to the hard-wooden paneled floor.

Lilith found herself completely safe, completely isolated in the empty house.

The rays of the morning sun brightened the teen’s day, as she found herself back in square once again, back to the point before she even met with the Burbs.

She stepped out of the house, never to enter again.

Having no idea where Newcrest was, Lilith had no choice but to travel on her own.

The teen did not want to spend anymore money on bus ticket or foods since she might be tracked down and risk another arrest. Walking alone unnoticed in the streets is the only option, as absolutely no one else she knew in Willow Creek would recognize her, even on milk cartons.

Lilith did not care if the weather were cold, or if it would rain. If she could find a safe place to stay…if only…

Currently, Newcrest was Lilith’s only hope…

It would be easy to figure where that ‘Oldie’ woman lived, since there was only one street to live in, but to Lilith, it was quite difficult as Newcrest was full of grass fields waiting for construction and long, concrete sidewalks that took forever to cross.

It was up to luck for Lilith to be saved, it did not matter if the isolated district was a few days’ walk, or maybe weeks, it did not matter if Lilith had to go on nights without any sleep or anything to eat, in fact, nothing matters anymore.

If only Lilith could make it there…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's nothing new this chapter...  
> Well, almost. The dream sequence in this chapter is not actually related to this story, but rather, in my alternate telling...
> 
> What am I thinking?
> 
> BTW, comments and feedbacks appreciated! Th next chapter might be a bit different than expected! Maybe critiques?
> 
> Peace out!


	34. Escape to Newcrest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lil in Newcrest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: Possible emotional, adult fear

“Now the search of the missing teen is still in investigation.” The man in a news channel “We’ll be back next dusk.”

*click*

Coral Oldie turned off the television and went back to her new bedroom for another round of weeping.

It had been three days since her precious granddaughter went missing, and there were absolutely no traces of the teen. It was safe to assume that Coral was heartbroken for Angela, but in reality, it was not what people expected.

Ever since an argument with Mary-Sue about her unfair treatment of her daughters, Coral had not seen Lilith since.

Things between Coral and her adopted daughter had gone sour ever since Lilith was born. First, when her husband passed away, Mary-Sue showed up with her husband and only Angela. And then, Mary-Sue cut off contact of Coral, so that the latter would not know what happened to Lilith. It was quite comforting for Coral to hear that Mary-Sue eventually addressed Lilith by her real name, but alas, the abuse continued.

Until Mary-Sue divorced with her hypocrite of a husband.

Once again, Coral shed a tear down to her face. The old woman feared for her granddaughter, not only because of the cops who might send the teen home, but also her parents who were waiting to throw their daughter into hell again.

Fortunately for Coral that midnight, a miracle came.

Coral was unable to sleep, still worrying about Lilith after waking up from a nightmare. Wanting to go for some fresh air, the old lady decided to go out of her new house.

As soon as she stepped out of the house, she found her own granddaughter sleeping on a bench right outside. There were dark eyebags underneath the teen’s eyes, as she had not slept for days. There were fresh bruises and marks all over the teen’s exposed thighs and knees, indicating that she had been abused recently. There was also a surgery scar on the teen’s left ankle, hinting that something terrible had happened to the teen.

Heartbroken, Coral carefully examined the damaged teenager with her gentle hands and concerned eyes once again before carrying the teen into the house.

The rest of the night was a mystery.

……

……

……

The next thing Lilith knew, she was in a bed.

The teen was confused, as she had only slept once after she ran away.

No, the last resting place she remembered was a bench on the isolated street in Newcrest, right outside one of the houses.

Lilith swore that she had not entered any houses, and that she was still outdoors.

Suddenly, the teen could hear a door nearby open.

“L-lilith…” The teen heard a familiar old lady calling her. “I’m sorry… for what happened…”

* * *

As soon as Lilith received the location of Ridgeline Drive, one of the Newcrest neighborhoods, she began her journey.

It was the nearest neighborhood from Willow Creek, according to the irritated Goth girl. The distance should not be far, she told Lilith.

Determined that Newcrest was Lilith’s only hope, the teen did not hesitate to embark her days long walk there.

During the long walk, Lilith managed to snack on a few berries she found, such as mushrooms and strawberries. Not as lucky to encounter abandoned food on grills, though.

As a teen runaway, Lilith dared not risk hiring a cab, or even contact any strangers, as they might be cops who were awaiting to send the teen home back to hell. Good thing she was walking in massive trees where people rarely bother anyone else.

Filled with fear and insecurity, the teen dared not sleep, staying awake for 72 hours straight. Lilith was not aware what had kept her awake, but it was beyond her limit to stay up late. There was no one else in the woods, but the teen knew that she had to remain vigilant at all times.

* * *

Lilith was forced to stay awake so long that she could not open her eyes like she wanted, feeling as she was about to drift to sleep once again.

The teen could hear the old lady sniffed a few tears out, realizing the mistreatment Mary-Sue inflicted on her own innocent daughter. A knot in the gut was felt in the teen’s enfeebled body, not just from hunger, but also from something else no one could understand…

A few days of running away was enough to damn the teen’s grades into nothing, having horrible grades to begin with. It did not matter, since by then, Angela would had transferred to a private school and therefore, not able to start fights with Lilith anymore.

It did not matter to the teen, as the top priority was to be safe, away from predators who tried to tear her life apart.

* * *

_The dream that followed was probably one of the most normal dreams Lilith ever had._

_It started with a large green field the teen had not stepped for years, since her ankle surgery. Along with a soccer ball, which the teen remembered enjoyed immensely… unfortunately, due to her crippled ankle, the teen was unable to run as fast, let alone kick another ball._

_Without any input, Lilith felt her leg moving her towards the ball and kicked it with as much strength as possible._

_And then, a flash happened._

_“Britechester! Britechester!” Lilith could hear._

_After that, Lilith saw Angela doing something with Dirk, something she did not expect._

_It was weird, as Angela was dating Dustin._

_It was all a blur, and then Lilith saw Venessa Jeong sitting next to her, enjoying a sunset, with Darling Walsh too!_

_It was in strangerville, judging from the environment, with the red sand and strange buds Lilith swore she had seen._

_…_

_Just then, Lilith found herself back in the house she had escaped from._

_It was the moment she freaked out and was Angela naked with Dirk, on Angela’s pinkish, girly bed. The two were kissing, while Angela was riding Dirk…_

_And then, Lilith tried to run towards them, only to fell to a side._

* * *

*Poof*

Lilith’s lithe body hit the wooden panels of a nearby floor, attracting the attention of a concerned Coral Oldie.

“Are you okay?” Coral asked Lilith, then hugged the startled teen for comfort.

Lilith felt her body shaking, feeling speechless to the surging emotions suppressed from years of abuse.

Maybe things would improve from that point on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this story, Herb Oldie had already passed away (The year before Mary-Sue divorced stated in the chapter before this.)  
> This chapter might bring people to tears, but I didn't shed even one yet...
> 
> There're a lot of references from past chapters, and a bit of foreshadowing, so feel free to guess what would happen next!  
> Peace out, feedback, comments and maybe a critique appreciated!
> 
> BTW, whatever stuff happen is just dreams!


	35. Coral

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lil's time with Coral Oldie, and how it ended.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: sudden death, implied PTSD

It took a lot of struggle, but eventually, Lilith found herself back on track.

With a less stressful life, Lilith found her schoolwork a lot easier and her grades improved drastically. From a borderline F to a B+ was a big jump, more than enough to qualify the teen to a high school.

Her life in Newcrest was surprisingly undetected, as no one else in the isolated street knew about the missing Pleasant girl at all. It helped due to Lilith wearing different clothes and hairstyle at the time.

Despite the improved life, Lilith continued being as kind or isolate as possible to people around her. Sure, it was difficult to connect with schoolmates due to diagnosed with depression. Lilith did not take any of her new privileges for granted, as far as the teen knew, such things did not last for long.

To the teen’s surprise, she managed to pass the finals with flying colors. It was a big surprise! For a teen who did not have a lot of interest in school, Lilith managed to put all her hard work in her studies and exams. Although she did not score a single A, Lilith was satisfied with her grades.

Due to not moving to San Myshuno with Daniel, the friendship with Darling never happened. Lilith had a difficult time trying to communicate with the basketball teen, but eventually gave up, knowing that there was no way around it.

Lilith was nonetheless elated when she finally reunited with Ophelia and Ripp after enrolling the same high school as Ophelia. Ripp, who had been looking a bit sickly, welcomed Lilith with his open arms.

“Lilith, I’m glad you chose this school!” Ophelia cried. “I want to know what happened to you those days, we’re worried sick when you disappeared!”

Ripp then added on. “Glad to hear that you are free from your family! I still can’t get away from Tank yet…”

Remembering what Ophelia had ‘recommended’, Lilith decided to enroll into Worthington high. It was just an average public school, but for the sake of not losing contact with what was left of her friends, Lilith was willing to compromise. It was a safe route, anyway, as private schools were not Lilith’s thing anyway.

The life Lilith had would had improved since then, if not for the fact that both Angela and Dustin were enrolled in the same school. However, she was assigned to an average class unlike Angela’s elite class and a position in the student council, making Angela easier to dodge from.

Her home life was a paradise, not only did she get to cook delicious meals for her tiny family, she also need not to suffer anymore abuses. Coral would also help to mentor the teen on her schoolwork, as there were a lot of concepts Lilith did not understand.

There was something wrong with Coral, Lilith could tell. However, the old lady denied, saying that she was overcoming Herb’s passing. There were times that Mary-Sue would visit the place in afternoons, being fired from her job, it had given her a lot freer time. Worried about Lilith’s truama, Coral had ordered the teen to hide. Good thing Mary-Sue did not have a habit to check under beds…

It started out a bit mundane, the visits being short and rather rare. As the time went by, the visits became longer and more frequent. Throughout those visits, Coral became weaker and more vulnerable from falling.

Nonetheless, Lilith managed to thrive for two more years after taken in by her remaining grandmother. Those times were the happiest times for Lilith, as she got enjoy things she never experienced. For example, the teen was able to connect with Ophelia and Ripp even without going out as she got a new cellphone. The teen also got through her 17th birthday, a feat she had not yet accomplished. It was a personal record broken.

Things had changed, once again. As Coral had hired Kaylynn, Lilith got to see the maid again. According to Kaylynn, the child Daniel conceived died midway through pregnancy, and was currently pregnant with someone else’s child. The ankle injury seemed to have recovered, however, extra care was still needed, as the bones were rendered vulnerable to breaking any time, like glass.

Lilith wrote letters of what happened to her to the Burbs. At first, it seemed that the family did not believe the teen, until Lucy showed up with a birthday gift to the teen, or what was intended to be. The teen was grateful for her long-lost cousin’s kindness and swore not to forget her relatives, ever.

When Lilith was midway through 17, something happened to Coral.

Lilith returned home from school, ecstatically excited of the achievement that she finally got an A for the first time in her studies. It was a huge personal achievement, too, as the teen was still struggling with her studies. It was a sunny day, the weather that assured good things to come.

As soon as school ended, Lilith hopped on the school bus with her friends, intending to hang out at Coral’s house. “I can’t wait for the little cookies your grandma prepared, Lils!” Ophelia squealed, thinking of chocolate chips mixed into the cookie batter, which gave a melty effect in mouths.

Ripp agreed. “If that could get me away from Tank for a little more, I am in!” The teenaged boy replied, as goofy as ever, despite his weakened voice.

However, that day turned for the worse. As soon as the three entered the house, Coral was found dead, peacefully on her bed. Mary-Sue and Angela were right beside the old lady, dressed in black and crying their eyes out.

It was a coincidence that Lilith wore monochrome clothes that day. A gray t-shirt with a fading heart, paired with a black miniskirt and a new pair of boots, set up the mood of death and despair.

Despite 2 years apart, the twins kept the same hairstyle, which shocked the teen.

“Look what the cat dragged in.” Angela snarled at her estranged twin, glaring at the latter with her sharp green eyes. “How dare you run away from that wretched Daniel, you trans bitch?”

“Angela? Who would want to live with a misogynist like him?” Ophelia yelled. “I did not forget him kicking me out of his soccer team because of my gender!” “He also kicked Buck out too, that sadist! What had poor Buck done to warrant such punishments?” Ripp added on. “I think a few dark-skinned people suffered the same fate too.”

Lilith felt a force keeping her legs from moving, and a sharp pain in her left ankle. Suddenly, the developments she had begun to tumble down, recaptured by the very same nightmares she tried escaping.

It was Mary-Sue’s turn to speak. “Wise choice to run away, I had to battle for custody just to get Angela back!” The middle-aged woman snapped at the terrified teen. “Be lucky I won! Daniel won’t be near anymore woman for years to come!”

Mary-Sue then turn to see Lilith with her brown eyes, unnerving the teen even further, this time, Coral would not be able to help the teen anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is quite rushed, and short. I originally planned for the Oldies' arc to last for another chapter or two...  
> As of this chapter, Lil is 17 years and six months old, which is halfway through their life.  
> However, a few more fillers later, there's the largest and final arc ------Britechester Arc!
> 
> Peace out, comments and feedback appreciated! Don't forget critiques!


	36. Square one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lil's back in Pleasantview, where their lives became...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Bullying and abuse

The week after that, a funeral was held.

Everyone Coral had known attended. Kaylynn, her baby, Lucy Burb, Ophelia and Ripp, who enjoyed Coral’s cookies. And of course, her daughter, Mary-Sue and twin granddaughters Angela and Lilith.

Nothing was the same anymore, since Coral’s will remained missing, Mary-Sue inherited everything.

No traces of any poison were found in the old woman’s body at all, according to her autopsy. Therefore, Coral’s death was ruled as natural.

Having nowhere else to go, Lilith was forced to return to Pleasantview and live with Mary-Sue and Angela until she graduated high school. It was a great relief to be back in her old room, with band posters on one side of the room and the stone wallpaper.

At least the family did not have to deal with Daniel’s ‘superior’ views and his mistreatment of not-so-normal people anymore. When Lilith entered the house for the first time in years, every single trace of that horrible man was erased from within the house. For some strange reasons, Lilith’s room was untouched, with dust accumulating on the suitcases and furniture inside.

To Lilith’s surprise, Angela had become a lot nicer to her twin sister, while Mary-Sue began to treat her unwanted kid like a human, finally. Lilith felt a bad feeling about the sudden niceness from her sister and mother but appreciated the kindness and comfort while dealing with her greatest loss.

Ever since that particular long weekend, Lilith found herself a lot busier, not only to schoolwork, but also with her social life. The popular students, due to admiring Angela as their student council president, discovered that she had a twin sister, began to gather around the teen. If not for Ophelia and Ripp, Lilith would have to face the nuisance alone.

It was when Lilith discovered a group of girls who followed Angela everywhere the latter went. A girl posse led by Angela. According to most of the boys in the school, they were the most popular girls in school and were the sweetest and purest angels around. One of the girls’ names, Lilith would remember for a very long time, was Julia Wright, along with a fellow member, Becca ‘Sparkles’ Clarke.

The two of them, along with Angela, were part of disaster that eventually happened at the fall formal after she was taken in. Lilith did not expect that coming, as it was a shocking attack, and how the teen learnt the hard way, that she was still hated by her family.

Lilith was waiting for Ophelia when she was attacked. Her orange locks, just at the mid of her back, was neatly brushed in smooth waves and tied into a pair of braids. The minidress was mostly black, layered with gray between the hems. A necklace, Angela had borrowed from Mary-Sue, was rather fitting. The dress was paired with a pair of black heels, a pair that Lilith rarely wore as the footwear showed the ankle scar to everyone.

“I will be waiting in the washroom! Don’t be late!” Lilith told her friend through her cellphone.

The teen then looked at the bathroom mirror intensely, her mourning face caked with dark makeup and black lipstick, like what she used to wear. While waiting for her friend to accompany into the fall formal, Lilith did not expect her sister and two of the cronies approaching, with a pair of scissors in Angela’s hands and a stapler on one of the other girls’.

Seconds before Lilith could finish touching up with her eyeliners, she felt a force pushing her towards a wall. Things became blurred and blanked out after that.

* * *

There was blood everywhere.

“Oh look!” A feminine voice yelled. “Bloody Mary in her true form!”

“Exactly, Julia!” Angela replied. “It’s a big …ame those br… to go! Becca, … me that sta...”

* * *

Ophelia could hear giggling from distances away, recognizing that the voices were from Angela and her fellow girlfriends. They were laughing about something, followed by the unmistaken scream of her friend being bullied by them!

Having learned the hard way of confronting Angela alone once, Ophelia cowered and backed off, unable to find any teacher for help.

Back to Lilith’s side, Angela smirked, having embedded a permanent difference from her twin. Lilith was stapled at the tip of her left eyebrow, bleeding profusely. Julia and Becca hi fived, as they satisfied their leader.

“Now let’s see what that bitch is going without those fake beauty of hers!” Angela laughed and proceeded to leave with her friends.

After what it seemed like hours, Lilith got up and examined the mess all over her body before taking a quick glance at a nearby mirror.

The teen almost threw up at the sight. The ruined makeup, smudged with tears, was the least of the concerns. The hair, that was chopped off beyond repair, was messy and soaked with water, and the blood from her stapled eyebrows. The minidress was also damaged, the straps were torn off and the stockings Lilith wore underneath the dress was slashed open. The biggest hole on the left ankle, exposing the surgery scar. The most horrifying part was the eyebrow, which was bleeding, with the fastening metal sticking on it.

The teen slumped back down onto the floor, using her scarce energy, Lilith reached for her cellphone and called Ophelia. It was a big struggle, but Lilith managed to tell Ophelia what happened.

The next thing Lilith knew, Ophelia arrived with another friend and saw Lilith in a terrible state, in tears…

…

The cab ride home was a long one, as Lilith did not know how to face her mother, disfigured by her own sister. Angela, who was later caught by a teacher when the other friend told them, was forced to accompany her sister home and explain everything to Mary-Sue what happened between the sisters. Angela was bummed when the title of queen was taken away suddenly, but instead of blaming herself, she blamed Lilith although assaulting the poor teen was the action that barred her in the first place.

The school Nurse managed to remove the eyebrow stapler from Lilith but had to put a gauze on the teen’s injured eyebrow to stop the bleeding. The makeup was so smudged that it also had to be removed from Lilith’s face. By the time the sisters left the school, it was half an hour to nine at night, and Mary-Sue had to order a cab to bring her daughters home.

For Lilith, her ankle was not the only part that was in agony anymore. It was a surprise for Lilith to survive that torture since no lethal injuries were inflicted at all.

As soon as the sisters went home, they met an enraged face of Mary-Sue, fuming with anger. “Angela, didn’t you promised to win the crown tonight?” Mary-Sue yelled at Angela. “I am disappointed!” Mary-Sue slapped Angela on the face, much to the disturbance and horror of Lilith.

And then, Mary-Sue turned her attention on Lilith. “Is getting into a fight a good way to impress your peers? Don’t you know how ashamed I am!” The middle-aged woman yelled before delivering a heavy punch on one of Lilith’s eyes.

The impact sent Lilith down onto the floor and detaching the gauze from her injured eyebrow. Suddenly, the teen felt a sense of despair and helplessness all over.

Realizing that Mary-Sue had not changed towards Lilith at all, the teen’s heart sank, her attempts of escaping from her family’s clutches failed, and this time…

Lilith had to spend the rest of her time with her cruel mother and bitchy sister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took me days to figure out, and I am quite drained out.
> 
> The 'poison' that killed Coral is potassium chloride, a type of poison that would not be detected due to its similar chemical components with sodium chloride. However, the poisoning was accidental.
> 
> Peace out, comments and feedback appreciated!


	37. Imprisoned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lil's life took a turn of the worse, when a miracle happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is quite rushed, but I hope you enjoy!  
> TW: Extortion, Bullying, implied smoking, Abuse

Ever since the fall incident, Lilith’s life went back to hell again.

Angela was almost suspended from school, however, her two friends who were involved were not so lucky, as both of them were suspended for two weeks. Despite being a severe case of Bullying, Angela essentially got away with it, as Mary-Sue thought of the act as perfectly acceptable, and that, Lilith had that coming.

Ophelia, occupied with the finals of high school, did not have time to interact with Lilith. Ripp, with multiple health complications, was just as unavailable, having to check up with doctors and medications due to an autoimmune illness. Leaving Lilith a depressed and bitter outcast.

Mary-Sue, finally having a lot more freedom once suppressed by Daniel, proceeded to find a new job as soon as she signed the divorce papers. The process took a couple months, but as soon as Mary-Sue was employed in the business career, her ranks skyrocketed, so much that the household funds doubled in size. Using the money she earned, Mary-Sue got Angela a spot in university of Britechester as soon as she graduated, and paid for someone to furnish an empty family home there.

Angela was doubtlessly excited for the day she graduated, while Lilith, worried about her future, found herself unable to focus on her studies.

Having smelt cigarette smells on Angela, Lilith decided not to smoke at all, instead relying on internet to destress herself. If that was the only way to keep herself from her family, Lilith will not hesitate to do so.

On the twins’ 18th birthday, Angela held the greatest party Lilith ever remembered, The sight of Angela blowing the birthday candles…the mountains of gifts bestowed to Angela by the majority of the party guests…and the fact that the guests were insulting Lilith within her earshot.

“Geez! That bitch is soooo, Ugly!” One of the female admirers commented on Angela’s twin. “Totally, no one will date him, ever!”

“That person have been stealing things? Pfft, that’s why no one wanted her in this party!”

Julia commented. “Just like the bitch who reported us, that ‘Little’ should had died! Why would your mother wanted to keep that whore around?” “Julia, I have no idea why either!” Angela commented. “adults are damn confusing sometimes!”

Lilith could do nothing but to hide in her room any cry her eyes out.

Despite having no makeup on, Lilith’s face still looked as if she had eyeshadows, as Lilith was unable to sleep for the past few days and having been punched on the eyes by Angela’s group of bullies days earlier.

As soon as the party was over, Lilith was forced to clean the mess up, alone, despite having absolutely no involvement there. Along with another round of tortures and a new round of bruises all over the teen’s maltreated body.

Then the finals happened. Lilith tried her very best, despite not knowing a lot of the questions. As a result, Lilith got a B+ average in her finals. Angela was surprised to see that her twin had better grades that thought and accused the latter for cheating, despite having distinction for almost all of Angela’s subjects.

The summer after that, Lilith received an application to one of the two Britechester Universities. The teen hastily applied, thinking that she would not be accepted no matter what. Fortunately for once, Lilith was wrong about it, as it was a ticket out of Pleasantview.

Having absolutely no hope in her future, Lilith decided to find a part time job to make ends meet, after all, Mary-Sue had begun to extort money from her own daughter, threatening to kick Lilith out from the house if the teen did not pay her ‘debts’. As a result, Lilith had to sell all her band posters and most of her clothes, usually those Lilith held dear to.

By the time the University applications results were out, Lilith’s room was virtually empty, with only the bed and a few damaged clothes left, yet, Mary-Sue demanded more of the money, including a high interest rate. At the same time, Angela was already packing for her items for a new collage experience, and had bought new items for the time there, including a red guitar and a set of mini tank tops.

Unable to afford any care items for herself, Lilith was subjected to malnutrition and low hygiene, and any means of escaping as Mary-Sue knew wherever Lilith travelled to and had a few spies to watch the poor teen. Good thing Lilith had hidden her cellphone underneath her bed whenever she had to leave her phone behind.

Inevitable for the golden child, Angela’s application was accepted into a distinguished degree. At first, Angela cheered as she got into the University she wanted, however, continuing reading, Angela stopped smiling. “Wow, I guess I underestimated…” Lilith heard Angela mutter.

Lilith did not understand what happened after that, until the day Angela’s departure to Britechester.

“I guess that is goodbye.” Angela told her mother. “Wish me luck!” “I will, Angela. Don’t forget to call me, take care!” Mary-Sue replied. “I will tell Dustin about it!”

“One last request, mom.” Angela told her Mother. “Can I talk to Lilith for a while?”

Mary-Sue was quite annoyed but complied. “Fine. I don’t want that load to get in my way again. Do as you wish!” The older woman replied and then pushed the enfeebled Lilith towards Angela before going back into the house.

Lilith was a lot weaker ever since her eyebrow was stapled. The improper care had left a scar on the punctured area, despite not as visible as the ankle scar, Lilith felt disfigured and could not face the world anymore. Her hair was kept short since by Mary-Sue to keep the sisters different, often in traumatizing ways. By then, Lilith’s messy locks was styled into a short bob with short bangs to match, so that the eyebrow scars would be visible.

Angela had sneaked off a few of Lilith’s clothes while she was packing for university, but that was not enough for Lilith to last a whole week, as by that point, Lilith was on the verge of bankruptcy despite selling every single garments and furniture she had, and the undergarments were the only clothing she could wear ever since graduation, just enough for Lilith to hide her unmentionables and the old cellphone.

“You really need to wear something!” Angela told her sister. “What’s wrong with mom, forcing you to sell your clothes like that!”

Angela then removed her oversized jacket and hand it to Lilith. “Wear this for now. You are coming with me to Britechester. Pleasantview is definitely unsafe for you to live in anymore.”

The two sisters then board the bus to the airport, where they stepped in a plane for the very first times in their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter marks the end of the filler arc and the beginning of the final arc: University Arc!
> 
> For sims 4 players with Discover University, you might know the twins. Their looks are different from this chapter, but will eventually change to match their game selves.
> 
> Angela & Lilith's ages: 18 years 4 months
> 
> Peace out, comments and feedback appreciated!


	38. Welcome to Britechester

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pleasant twins' move into Mossy Lane!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No warnings this time! Except for maybe some languages...

In the 9 hours and 30 minutes of the plane from Pleasantview, Angela watched as her sister fell asleep next to her. Angela would had left Lilith with Mary-Sue, but god must have other plans, as Lilith was qualified to a few distinguished degrees, at least four of them, much to Angela’s shock.

‘Oh well’, Angela thought. The house her mother had prepared for her was too big for one person to live in, and the middle floor could use some roommates to live in, but since Lilith had absolutely nothing left back there…

Had Angela left Lilith back there, Mary-Sue would had sold her off to somewhere else, considering that Lilith had to give every cent to Mary-Sue without exceptions. Not to mention that Lilith had been thinking of committing suicide, according to her diary book, with splatters of blood, tears, and smudged makeup all over the pages.

Not that it benefitted Mary-Sue either, had Angela not offered to take Lilith with her, Mary-Sue would eventually get herself in trouble with the law and would face years in prison. Angela would not risk that.

During the flight, Angela watched a few movies and played a few games, while checking on her sister at the same time in case something happened to Lilith. It must be difficult to sleep on the floor, cushioned by rock hard books and old, damaged undergarments.

Lilith woke up half an hour before the plane landed, feeling weak and hungry, but a _little_ happier. It would be the first time to be in another place in years.

When the twins alighted the plane, the first things they did was to dine out. Angela ordered a salad for Lilith, knowing that her poor sister had not ate anything decent for the past months.

Lilith took a bite of the salad with hesitance, as she did not trust her sister due to being betrayed before, but then again, Angela did rescue her from her mother’s hands…

Salads had never tasted so good! Within five minutes, Lilith managed to finish the bowl of vegetables with her awakened appetite.

“Let’s go home.” Angela told her sister, eager to see the new house for the very first time. “Our new home.”

* * *

_After a tough custody battle, Daniel had the upper hand and managed to overpower Mary-Sue over his rights for his ‘only’ daughter._

_“I win, bitch!” Daniel snarled at his ex-wife. “I will take Angela to a place where you will never see again, and there is absolutely nothing you can do about it!”_

_Daniel then turned his gaze to Angela with a face of perverted satisfaction, knowing that the only hope for his legacy was within his reach._

_“Angela, who will you choose?” The lawyer suddenly asked._

_Knowing what would happen if she went with Daniel, Angela replied. “I have no father.”_

_Not because of how he violated Kaylynn or how he treated Mary-Sue during the custody battles, but because how he treated Lilith. Being the unfavorite was already enough to warrant a horrible childhood, but abusing her twin for trying to be themselves? That was not the desirable type of fathers._

_There were also times where Daniel had vented his violence towards Angela, hurting so much that the girl could not stand it anymore. If his favorite child had to suffer such hardships, the unfavorite one would suffer even more!_

_It was the decision that destroyed every control Daniel had on Angela, and hopefully it would benefit Lilith as well._

* * *

When the sisters reached the house, it was quite huge and tall, cozy for two people to live in. The first thing the twins did were to get in Angela’s room on the top floor, sleep time for Angela, and maybe something else for Lilith?

Despite being asleep for most of the time in the plane, Lilith remained exhausted. She was not really sure where she would sleep, as she remembered Mary-Sue only got the house just for Angela.

The room was filled with luxurious furniture and a private bathroom all to Angela herself, like a hotel room Lilith had seen in movies. There was also a walk-in closet, Angela would be putting her clothes inside after unpacking her suitcase.

Speaking of which, Angela pulled out one of the mini tank tops and handed it to Lilith. “Here, wear this. I don’t think I will ever need this in such cold weather!” “Thanks, sis.” Lilith replied, feeling very sleepy while she removed the oversized jacket, exposing her bony ribs and oversized brassiere, as her breasts had shrunk from malnutrition. There were also bruises all over Lilith’s body, much to Angela’s disgust.

“Your room is on the middle floor, the door next to the second-floor bathroom.” Angela told her twin, before going back to her suitcase of clothes.

Lilith removed her under top before putting the tank top on and then headed to the room Angela had assigned her. The room was quite plain, yet a lot colorful. The walls had a purple and black gradient, surrounded by red wall lights, suitable for parties. At the end of the room, there was a single bed. Black, the color Lilith loathed and loved, laced with a very dark purple.

The quality did not matter, in fact, Lilith hoped for the bed to be hard enough for her feeble body.

Clad only in the tank top and underwear, Lilith covered herself in a blanket for the first time in months. The feeling was soothing, as if the teen was being hugged. It was so comfortable that Lilith fell asleep within minutes.

……

_“Mom, I have arrived.”_

_“Good. I hope your journey is safe.”_

_“Thanks mom. Yes, my journey to Britechester is safe.”_

_“Angela, have you wondered where that trans is? I have not seen her ever since you left.”_

_“Don’t worry. Lilith ran off to somewhere else. Hopefully, she won’t step foot in your house again.”_

_“Good. If I see that tramp near my house again, I will call the cops. I hope to see it in prison.”_

_*Click*_

……

After hanging up the call, Angela went to the middle floor bedroom and observed her still sleeping sister. As much as Lilith was suffering, the student-to-be was sleeping smoothly, as no way was Mary-Sue going near her anymore.

“I think I am going shopping…” Angela whispered to Lilith, not wanting to disturb the latter sleeping.

There was a shopping mall near the house the twins lived, which not only sell groceries and necessities, but also clothing, convenient for University students who did not have any income or scholarships.

From the house, the mall was a ten minutes’ walk. Which meant Angela need not to take a cab to the destination. There, Angela bought a lot of clothes, including some jean skirts and ankle boots for Lilith, along with sweaters for herself. Pretty sure that Lilith would be a lot more comfortable as clothing were now within her reach again.

Angela also bought a packet of rice, so that she could cook some porridge for mealtimes. Not having earned any money before, Angela had to save a lot of money, even though Mary-Sue would send Angela monthly.

Despite being accepted by different schools, the twins had a similar schedule and were about to start within a month’s time. Lilith only had that amount of time to recover before she got overwhelmed by books and studies once again. Hopefully, there were no more bullies around…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Lilith is finally free from her parents!
> 
> This story would probably be my take of the Pleasants before their sims 4 appearances in Discover University, except for a more pitied Lilith and Angela, who as of this point began to care for her endangered sister.
> 
> Peace out! Comments and feedback appreciated!


	39. Foxbury

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lil's first few days in Foxbury institute.

During the month before school started, Lilith followed an exercise routine to regain all the energy she had lost. She also had been weighting herself, despite having been starved for so long, Lilith was overweight, late 60kgs. Due to Mary-Sue having forced Lilith to eat in humongous portions before her runaway, Lilith ended up looking plump, unlike Angela who was allowed smaller, less servings.

Salads and plain porridges were a good start for Lilith’s recovery. At first, Lilith struggled to digest all the food and the routine Angela had imposed for her, not used to such exercise after months of fear induced inactiveness. Sometimes, the twins exercise together so that Angela could watch over her sister.

According to the application results paper, Lilith was arranged in the villainy degree in foxbury institute, distinguished. Angela enrolled her sister in that course out of spite, not wanting the ‘inferior’ to succeed more in life, Mary-Sue would be proud upon hearing the news, but then…

The day school started; Lilith stared into her room’s mirror longer than usual. The bruises had mostly faded away, but Lilith swore that the injuries were permanent. Despite the hot weather, Lilith wore a gray jacket over her black dress. Her hair, having just started growing back, barely reached her jaw. A pair of black sandals, Angela had saved from Mary-Sue…intact.

Simple tricks and traps, the module Lilith would be learning first thing in the morning came first, about the basics of setting traps for opponents, or whoever got in Lilith’s way to what she wanted.

Having been reliant on people she trusted; Lilith was unsure about her future school life. There was absolutely no one to count on, as not everyone shared the same class as her anymore.

The class was surprising easy, but Lilith was so impatient and busy that she did not capture all the information during the class.

The class after that, effective bribery, was all about logic and stuff. Lilith was inspired by the lessons provided, even though it was not really her choice of degree.

After the second class, Lilith came across a boy who was wearing a red shirt representing the school. His name was Cameron Fletcher, another freshman. Cameron was a tall man, with a dark skin tone and a red pair of glasses. From the shirt, Lilith could tell that Cameron was very loyal to the school, and possibly do anything to gain the University’s back.

Cameron was a smart and funny person, who was willing to lead Lilith through the school. “Foxbury is the home to modern technology originating from Universities! Check it out, there is the robotics club, and Brainiacs club for studious ones!” Cameron cheerfully exclaimed. “The organization I am planning to join is the sprit crops! Didn’t see it coming, did you?” “No, but I have a presentation to do.” Lilith replied, not trusting him enough. “See ya next time?”

“Sure thing, girl! By the way, the Gibbs Mall have some piercing stations and tattoo parlors going on, you should check it out!” Cameron told his fellow freshwoman. “It’s free for students!”

After Lilith got herself home for the day, she proceeded to begin her term presentation. The subject was rather difficult, but her homework had helped Lilith for a head start.

Angela went back home at the same time, bringing her two fellow friends along.

“Oh, look Becca, I can’t believe that thot have enrolled into University!” Julia laughed. “Hey Angela, did you bring that asshole here to be your roommate? Cause that pussy don’t really belong here!” “I agree Julia.” Angela replied. “I would have left her in Pleasantview, but Foxbury has other plans! Urghh! Besides, please leave my sister alone for her schoolwork. She needed it for her future job to pay everything back to my mother.”

Lilith was used to such indirect insults already, making her even more determined to the Villainy degree as it was the opportunity for Lilith to get back at those who wronged her.

“Can I like, go to your room?” Julia requested to Angela. “Heard that your room is such a luxury place!”

“Sure!” Angela replied before going upstairs with Julia and Becca.

Not that Lilith wanted to go down that dark path…but people who degraded her were never out of reach…if the fate said so…

By the time Lilith was done with the presentation, Becca jumped down the stairs and took a glance at the presentation and then commented. “Geez, for a garbage, she sure writes a lot! Too bad it’s wrong to read whatever she wrote inside! Haha! Hopefully like, she didn’t dwell on the world’s fortune!”

The day after that, Lilith encountered Cameron again.

“Those UBrite girls…” Cameron sighed. “Julia especially! Those girls had been pestering my teammates last night! Someone needs to put them in their place!”

Lilith listened as Cameron ranted on the girl posse Angela led, mentally noting the two girls’ information and how Cameron got himself in trouble with them.

That night, Lilith wrote her feelings on a piece of examination pad paper instead of her over cramped diary, so that the friends would be able to read it. If they could realize what happened to Lilith, maybe they could at least pity her…

The page was left on an empty console table in the room next to Lilith’s bedroom, with a similar color scheme but with red furniture instead. That was the room where books were kept, and where Lilith would enjoy her solitude in.

Feeling exhausted from organizing her term presentation, Lilith headed back into her room and changed into her sleepwear before jumping straight into the bed as there were classes the day after.

* * *

_……_

_“Angela darling, how are the classes?”_

_“It’s alright, mom. I had just finished my term presentation tonight!”_

_“Good. I always know you make me proud! I hope this goes on all the time!”_

_“Mom, you wouldn’t believe what happened! I saw my high school friends attending the same school as me!”_

_“That’s good to hear, Angela!”_

_“So…how’s that trans?”_

_“Ahh, Angela, I had not heard from it for days! I would had sold it to the Calientes, but they were unavailable right now…”_

_“Mom? Is something wrong?”_

_“Haha…nothing wrong! J-just focus on your studies!”_

_“Call you tomorrow night?”_

_“Yeah, sure! Good night!”_

_……_

* * *

The class was led by a really short-tempered teacher, Mrs Serena Bhamra. Not surprising due to being in charge of Villainy class. Lilith was eager to absorb the lessons in her classes, but one glare from the professor’s evil eyes, and Lilith could not remember anything, too terrified.

Luckily, the classes were quite short, so Lilith did not have to endure for long. While waiting for the next class, Lilith decided to explore the commons, Larry’s Lagoon, to get herself some inspiration.

During the first time there, Lilith received a free sample of shampoo from a fellow student. “Trust me, despite the odor, the effects of this product will be magnificent! If you don’t mind trying it…” The student implored. “I am working part time in some beauty shop, and this particular product came all the way from strangetown! Full vegan!”

Lilith was aware of the product’s effect and decided to take a few free samples home, determined to get every possible piece of herself back in square. After the next class, Lilith returned and picked up the product samples. It was then she met Professor McKinnon.

“Oh, hello kid, it looks like you enjoyed chemistry!” The middle-aged woman cheerfully told the Villainy student. “I am just about attend the weekly sprit crops; you keen to join in?”

Lilith turned the Professor politely. “I-I am sorry…I need to go home and do my schoolwork!” Lilith told the nicer looking professor. “I don’t want to see my Professor’s face until the next class!”

The nicer woman then gazed at Lilith, seemingly realized that Mrs Bhamra had scared another student shitless, again.

“Please call me Prof McKinnon. My name is Lana, and it is nice to meet you!” The woman introduced herself before going off to the crops where Cameron was a part of.

When Lilith got home, she was ready to submit her term presentation when Becca ‘Sparkles’ Clarke suddenly grabbed her arm. “Lilith, what happened to you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have played sims 4 Discover University, Lilith Pleasant is taking the Villainy Degree in Foxbury.
> 
> Julia Wright and Becca Clarke are also playable sims in that same pack, attending UBrite like Angela. I decided to add a middle name 'Sparkles' to Becca, as a reference to the current talking tom series, where a talking rabbit actually shared the name, not to mention that the white cat is named Angela too...(The series are kid friendly, btw)
> 
> I would probably talk about Cameron and the two female professors next chapter...and fun fact, the man Mary-Sue failed to have him rape Lilith was in fact another professor introduced in Discover University too, but that would be another chapter!
> 
> Peace out! Don't forget to comment and Kudos!


	40. Becca

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lil decided to join soccer once again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: language

While Lilith was not around, Angela brought her friends again.

“Good thing that slob had not returned home yet! I really couldn’t stand that bitch anymore!” Angela complained. “I did not know why Mom told me to take her with me! Urghh! She told me not to let that ass in Pleasantview anymore, and the University is still willing to take that cheater in!”

“Chill, Angela, chill!” Julia told her friend. “At least be thankful your grades are still better than that slut’s! Let’s go to your room and we’ll pay dress up!”

“Okay, Julia…but just for a little while. My class is next!” Angela then led Julia up into the top room. Becca, who was fascinated at the books in the study room, then noticed a note, written as a diary entry. Being so curious, Becca picked the note up and read the contents in horror, realizing the truth about Angela’s nature.

Terrified of ruining the friendships she had, Becca decided to keep the discovery to herself. She got out of the study room and pretended that she had never entered.

Just then, Lilith returned from her classes of the day and was about to exit the house. Becca managed to get downstairs and grabbed the villainy student’s arm, preparing to confront Lilith about what happened.

“Lilith, what happened to you?”

Lilith raised an eyebrow, confused as one of her bullies suddenly asked Lilith about her wellbeing.

“Since you love soccer so much, you might as well join the soccer after school activity!” Becca yelled. “But I warn you, one of the coaches really hated you so much that you do not have a good chance of getting in! Even then, you will go and taunt my school for whatever reasons!”

Speaking of soccer, Lilith had dreams about it. Ever since her ankle surgery, Lilith was not allowed to step in any field of any kind, to suppress any chance she could had with a football. Mary-Sue even pulled Lilith out from physical lessons so that the latter would never recover from them.

“Anyway, the majorities of the Foxbury soccer team are boys who are more respected and girls like you better not do anything about it!” Becca reminded Lilith. “Why not you transfer to UBrite? The soccer prioritized on girls better!”

And then, Becca let go of Lilith’s arm while Julia joined the former downstairs.

After submitting her final presentation, Lilith began thinking of joining the Foxbury soccer team. However, Daniel might be among the coaches of the team since girls were not treated well, not to mention that he was directly responsible for Lilith’s crippled ankle in the first place.

So, Lilith decided on a plan, cross-dress as a male to get in the team, and make sure to hold long enough until graduation and move out from her family for good. Learning from some movie she had watched with Dirk before, Lilith decided to try it out.

Good thing her hair was already short enough, but her body would give her away otherwise. To counter it, Lilith decided to wear some bandages inside her clothes to suppress her bosoms and deemphasized her feminine figure by wearing baggy jeans and large, men sized t-shirts.

The day of her first practice session, Lilith showed Cameron her disguise.

“You know, Lilith. That won’t help you in any way.” Cameron commented. “Coach Amiable can see through your disguise no matter how convincing, however, Professor McKinnon can help you a little bit for getting into the soccer team.”

“What do I need to convince the professor?”

“That…I have no idea…since she is not in charge of soccer…”

“Can you help me with it?”

“Yeah, sure! You know I enjoyed helping others out!”

“Thanks Cameron! Let’s do it!”

To Lilith’s surprise, Professor McKinnon agreed immediately. “Thanks for the request! Half of the coaches are not available today, but the session is not cancelled. Feel free to join in this afternoon, I will be happy to help.”

It was how Lilith got into the Foxbury’s soccer team, despite very limited females, Lilith proved to be one of the most potential players. Suddenly, the sharp pain in Lilith’s broken ankle did not hurt as much anymore.

* * *

……

_“Mom, the classes are refreshing today!”_

_“Oh, Angela Darling, that’s good to hear!”_

_“I need to do my homework right now, and there are lessons tomorrow…I need to sleep early.”_

_“I know.”_

_“By the way, when are you visiting us? I mean, me?”_

_“… In November, maybe?”_

_“Bye, Mom.”_

……

* * *

The month after that…

“Wish us the best of luck tonight, Angela!” Julia reminded her redheaded friend. “Feel free to watch our debate, and don’t forget to bring your roommate along!” “Don’t worry, I will!” Angela replied.

And then, Julia and Becca left the Pleasant house.

“Good news Lilith. Tonight, you are coming with me! I am going to watch my friends debate over this week’s topic, I think?”

Lilith glanced at her sister in acknowledgement, before finishing her unusually difficult homework.

It had been a month since Lilith took on an alias as ‘Dale Gentil’, a rather masculine identity. So far, the soccer sessions had been going on smoothly, but the risks of being exposed increased over time due to her hair growing in an increased rate.

Good thing for that night, Lilith did not have any soccer going on as she was not chosen to participate in that night’s tournament, which meant she did not need to miss out on anything. However, to avoid anymore bullying, Lilith had to keep her disguise on.

Wearing her usual soccer attire, Lilith went to Darby’s Den with Angela to watch the debate, a monthly event in the debate guild form UBrite.

During the debate, Becca accidentally spoke out something about Lilith’s personal life. “Not all parents deserved to spend time with their children since some of them were abusive, take mine for example, yelling at me without any good reason, or from books, I had read a page about someone not allowed to play soccer just because of their gender instead of an ankle injury!”

The shocking leak shocked Angela. “H-had you been reading my sister’s diary?” “No, Angela. I think it was from a worksheet of some sorts! Oh, where am I, anyway…”

After the debate, Angela went out of the building for a smoke, thinking about the ‘worksheet’ about Lilith had wrote. Lilith followed her sister, prepared for another round of yelling. Surprisingly, Angela said nothing, her face seemed neutral.

“Want a smoke?” Angela asked her twin, holding a cigarette. Lilith kindly declined due to it detrital to not just her reawakened passion of soccer, but also her health, having been damaged since birth.

While Angela and Lilith were outside, the two friends were having their largest, life changing argument.

“I really can’t believe you, Becca! Defending some useless trash blindly?” Julia yelled at her lifelong friend. “I thought we are friends!”

“I should be the one saying that Julia! I am goddamn ashamed of you as well, cheating on your boyfriend with some random girl behind his back and that’s my ex-girlfriend!”

“Shut up you glitter slut! We’re totally done here…”

After a while, Lilith saw Julia stormed out of the UBrite commons, her face fumed with anger, had Lilith not wear the disguise, Julia would had beat the shit out of her.

“Hold on Angela, there’s something I need to do.” Lilith told her sister, before heading back to the commons.

Lilith entered just in time to see Becca running into the bathroom. Ever since the fall formal incident, Lilith had been cautious in such areas, not going in unless absolutely necessary. It was a remarkable exception, which Lilith would never know…

As the commons were nearly empty, Lilith was able to identify which stall Becca occupied. “Miss? Are you okay?” Lilith asked with concern, not wanting to ruin the brunette even further.

It took a lot of courage, but Lilith managed to get the stall door open, revealing Becca in tears. “I am not hanging out with Julia ever again!” The poor girl cried, unconsciously getting herself out to Lilith.

“It’s okay, miss. Look, I know what’s like to be betrayed by the closest person to me.” Lilith told the crying girl. “I wondered what happen to you, but I would be nice, if we talk it out…” Lilith then extended her hand, only for Becca to grab it.

“Yes…please! Fucking Wright stole my girl and cheated on Cameron for attending Foxbury! I want that bitch to pay!” Becca growled and then crushed Lilith’s hand, causing the latter to yelp in pain.

Lilith listened as Becca vent out more of the problems, as the former led the latter out of the commons. “I should have taken on the chance on participating the soccer tournament…it’s too fucking late…Foxbury’s going to win again!”

Realizing that the two were in different schools, Lilith could do nothing about it… Not wanting to betray Cameron and Professor McKinnon, Lilith faced a dilemma.

“Is there any place I could sleep tonight? I don’t want to stay with that bitch any longer!” Becca asked.

Luckily, a family living next door, the Elderberries, were willing to help. Good thing that they had an extra room, even with their grandson around.

After the twins returned to their home, Angela decided to have a talk with Lilith.

“It’s nice of you to comfort someone…but not when she invaded your privacy.” Angela told her sister. “I never told anyone about your situation, so I guess Becca just snooped into your personal journal.”

Lilith said nothing, it was her fault that had driven the two friends in the first place…but how?

“Julia did the same thing too and insulted you over it.” Angela admitted. “She called you a slut, although I don’t remember you having sex before.” “Don’t worry, sis. I’m still a virgin.” Lilith replied. “Becca told me that Julia cheated on her boyfriend with some other girl…”

“Let’s go to sleep then. Tomorrow we’re going for some shopping first thing in morning.” Angela told her sister, a smile on her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How Lilith got into the soccer team is basically based off Mulan's joining the army.
> 
> Now let's talk about Cameron Fletcher. Just like the best of friends household, Cameron came with Discover University Pack. I did not play as him, so there's not a lot of thing I wanted to talk about.
> 
> Next up: a timeskip! And not just one!
> 
> Peace out, and don't forget to comment or Kudos!


	41. Refugee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mary-Sue came for a long visit, and Lil must find a way to hide.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No warnings!

As the months went by, Lilith found herself trapped in difficult schoolwork and slipping grades, no matter how much she tried. Unable to keep up her disguise any further, Lilith decided to temporary limit her soccer sessions to once per week, so that she would have more time in the neighborhood library.

Not to mention the upcoming examinations as well. Lilith did not have a lot of time free juggling between the already limited soccer sessions and works, let alone for studying. It was so stressful that her grades suffered.

One November morning, Angela announced to her sister that Mary-Sue was coming for a visit.

“You better find somewhere to hide, Lilith. Mom didn’t know your whereabouts, but I know what would happen if she saw you in here. So, please go to the library and study, okay?” Angela requested.

Lilith agreed instantly, not wanting Mary-Sue to hurt her even further.

Laurel Library, the neighborhood library, was a large, homely building, a place suitable for students who enjoyed studying all day long and a good area for Lilith to hide in. Amazed by the conducive environment for most of desk activities, Lilith had never visited without the thought of making sketches when she got stressed out by the studies.

Luckily, Becca, Cameron, and Professor McKinnon often patron the library for similar, of not, academic reasons. If not for them, Lilith would have a hard time just on focusing on schoolwork.

That day was no exception, except that Becca had a tournament she needed to attend. Carrying her sketchbook and homework, Lilith was ready to head to the library and study to her heart’s content after her classes.

After Lilith left, Angela waited for her mother to visit her, getting rid of anything that would arouse suspicion. Firstly, anything that would belong to Lilith was hidden underneath the second floor’s twin bed, since Mary-Sue would not bother to check underneath at all.

Secondly, Angela had to make sure that Mary-Sue would not be suspicious, so when Mary-Sue arrived, Angela would distract Mary-Sue from checking out either of the middle floor rooms.

According to Mary-Sue, she would stay in the house overnight, which meant that Angela would had to prepare a sleeping place in her room, and after everything was done, inform Lilith so that the latter could hide out as long as possible.

That night, Lilith had trouble finding a place to sleep.

The time spent in the library was long enough for Lilith to last until nine at night, besides the school matters, Lilith took study breaks for walks around the building and maybe a visit to the natural swimming pool.

Not including when Mary-Sue went out of the house, of course. Lilith had to be very careful not to be spotted and made sure no one know her presence.

For a first day, Lilith did well. According to Angela, Mary-Sue would stay in their house for 2 weeks, which meant that Lilith had no choice but to live on campus.

Luckily, Cameron had an empty bed in his dorm for Lilith to rest in.

“I’m glad you are willing to bunk in with me, Lilith!” Cameron exclaimed. “Tell me, what makes you want to seek refuge in this place?”

“I…I prefer not to tell…”

“Oh, come on, I wanna know what’s going with you!”

“Remember the first time we met?”

“Yeah? What’s a deal with that?”

“…”

……

Cameron was horrified when he learned the horrible truth from what happened to Lilith, and turned his back, terrified to think about the stuff Lilith just told him.

A surge of guilt filled Lilith from within. Was telling the truth a wrong thing to do? Or did the morals had begun to degrade? Either way, Lilith did not have to courage to speak to Cameron for the rest of the first night.

The day after that, Cameron woke Lilith up, back to his usual cheerfulness.

“Today is Monday, you know what this mean? Brains! Haha!”

“Classes again…”

“Don’t worry, the activities will take place after school! Right now, you have nothing to fear!”

“Thanks Fletcher. You’re such a nice person, like Dirk!”

“Dirk? Who?”

“My boyfriend…I had not seen him since he went on a vacation…years ago. I missed him.”

“I can say the same with Julia…I wondered where she and Becca went.”

“They’re studying in UB, apparently.”

“Oh yes, my class is beginning soon! See you!”

With that, Cameron ran downstairs and headed to the school building for his Monday lecture.

Two weeks later……

……

_“Good news, Lilith. Mom had returned to Pleasantview!”_

_“Thank goodness! Can I move back in?”_

_“Sure! The middle floor is yours, so you are welcome, of course.”_

_“When would she visit again?”_

_“Not until next November, sister dear! I’ll inform you when the time comes!”_

_“_ _ありがとうございました! I will get back right now!”_

_“You are quite adorable! Please come back.”_

……

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yandere Sim Demo is out for REAL!!!
> 
> This fanfic might not be my first, but on my first fanfic on Ao3, the main character was in a similar situation as Lilith, hiding from an older woman who betrayed her. It was a pokemon sun and moon fanfic, but I had never finished it...
> 
> Anyway, I had planned to write 4 chapters at once, but managed to finish 3 this week...don't worry, the 44th will be posted soon after!


	42. Nostalgia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Pleasant twins preparing for their 19th birthday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no warning

By the time the Pleasant twins were finished with their final exams, their birthdays were around the corner.

Angela could not wait for the big day to arrive. To prepare for the most fantastic event of the year, Angela ordered a keg of juice and decorated the living room with pastel ribbons. Lilith, on the other hand, could not forget what happened in her previous birthday.

On top of doing stuff at home, Angela brought Lilith to the mall, where she treated her distressed twin a few fancy stuffs, including a purple fishnet stocking. Lilith preferred black ones but figured that she had very little say in choice, still, and that, purple was not a bad choice since such color was quite popular nowadays.

For the first time in months, Lilith stepped into a salon, being led into by Angela, there, Angela got herself an extra ear piercing while Lilith opt for a double piercing on her left eyebrow, to conceal the scars Angela had inflicted on during high school.

Not just the piercings, though. Angela, deciding that Lilith had not touched her hair in months, demanded a trim. Speaking of which, the hair had just grown past Lilith’s restored bosoms and quite near the elbows. It was less traumatizing than back in Pleasantview, although Lilith was still reluctant.

Angela then treated herself and her sister some waxing, much to the latter’s dismay. Fortunately for Lilith, the process was less painful this time. For once, Lilith could appreciate her body freed of strange hairs all over, as she was not being used as a sex object by her own mother this time round.

There was also massage, too. Lilith enjoyed the spa provided and how her nerves were pressed in place, not to mention feeling good even with her twin orbs kneaded like stress balls as well. Angela got the same full body massage as well but omitted the sensitives as she did not feel comfortable touched there.

Lilith was surprised that she did not fell asleep at all during the whole spa thing, but felt comfortable, nonetheless. Never had her body treated so pleasantly before, Lilith could not forget the heavenly pressure she felt.

After returning to the family home, Lilith decided to visit the school and talk to Professor McKinnon about the Villainy course, knowing that the other professor was not a good person to talk to. Despite having studied very hard for the final examinations, Lilith had a bad feeling about her results.

“I am sorry, dear. There’s nothing that can be done to improve your grades…”

“I see Prof. McKinnon…hmm…”

“What do you think of the course?”

“I didn’t choose it…someone else picked it for me…Sigh, I guess villainy isn’t for me after all…”

“You are only in your first year. It’s not too late to change your course now.”

“Thanks…I guess I will think about it…”

……

A few days later…

“Don’t move, sis! I promise it won’t hurt!”

Angela ran her fingers through her sister’s thick, orange locks, trying to get a decent shape out of it. Lilith, still traumatized by her sister’s unexpected bullying, froze in place. Angela had promised not to cut any strands this time round, but Lilith did not fully believe her, having felt the effects of being betrayed.

Having used a little bit too much of the mysterious shampoo she got for free from a fellow student, Lilith’s hair had grown so quickly within a year. Lilith did not really mind, since she wanted to grow her hair out, so that in case Mary-Sue or Daniel would not recognize her from behind instantly.

“Geez, Lilith! I didn’t know that you valued your body so much!”

“T-thanks, sis?”

“I am sorry for what happened last year…I-it seems that we had never shared our birthdays together…”

“……”

Lilith tried her best not to listen, not wanting the big day to be ruined. As far as Lilith remembered, anyone who had made her birthdays positive memories…she had lost contact with them…

Johnny, who had broken up with Ophelia, had never contacted Lilith ever since he graduated Junior High. Ophelia and Ripp were in Sim state, probably making new friends. Lilith was unable to remember their numbers, having used the memories for those hardships and studies.

The only other person, Coral, had passed away, not knowing what happened to her. Lilith could never recover from the tragic loss, as Mary-Sue took advantaged of Lilith’s vulnerability and destroyed the poor teen from inside out.

“So, sis? What do you think?”

Angela’s words snapped Lilith back to reality, how much time had passed? “That hairstyle of yours is trendy in Britechester currently, so I decided to try it out.” Angela told her twin. “Look good on you, I figure.”

“Arigato, sis.” Lilith replied, checking out herself at a mirror nearby. “I invited Cameron and Professor McKinnon, who did you invite?”

“I had Julia, Janie and Becca, and Professor Jabari, too! There’s also my boyfriend Dustin! Remember him?”

“……”

“Never mind. Just…um…do whatever you want after the cake thing! Haha…”

Lilith still felt horrible as Dustin once assaulted two vulnerable students who had done little to offend him…and nothing could ever change that.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang.

It’s their neighbors, the Elderberries! With their 14-year-old, too! Becca, their roommate, came along, delighted to see the twins.

As soon as Angela and Becca met, they embraced into a big hug. “Happy birthday, Angela! And Lilith too, like what you did to your eyebrows!”

Lilith said nothing, her face blushed with shyness, surrounded with so much people at once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure if this chapter is relevant to the title, but here it is!
> 
> Next chapter is going to contain mature scenes, so watch out!  
> Peace out! And don't forget to comment or kudos!


	43. Dustin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lil's 19th birthday, and an unexpected discovery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Offscreen Sex, smoking

It took hours, but Dustin eventually arrived, a large birthday present in his hands. The gift was intended for Angela, as he favored her more, just like anyone who had known the twins. He was the last of the guests to arrive, but also the most important person whenever Angela was around.

The party began as soon as he arrived. The kegs…the music…Lilith could not forget that…

The main event, blowing the candles, eventually happened. The birthday cake that would get the twins into their final teenage years…was inserted with candles, one of them larger than the rest. Angela, being born earlier, got to blow the candles first, the scent of the candles filled the atmosphere. The candles were then relighted, so that Lilith could blow into them as well. The younger twin closed her eyes, prepared to blow out candles in front of numerous people at the same time.

*puff*

When Lilith reopened her eyes, everyone clapped their hands in unison, much to her surprise.

“Congrats, Lilith! May you have a happy year ahead!” Cameron told his fellow student. “Sorry if I had not prepared any gifts for you!”

“It’s alright! I am planning to go out after the cake thing…”

……

Lilith had not tasted a cake that sweet before, being used to bitter things. But nonetheless, Lilith enjoyed the cake, the spongy feelings, cream frostings…not to mention the fruits decorating the top of the cake, delicious!

As soon as Lilith finished her serving of the birthday cake, she exited the house and headed to the library, getting herself some fun at the computer stations. Apparently, video games were allowed there!

It was also the moment the fun in the house began! Angela proceeded to pull a cigarette out and lit it for Dustin, intending to share cigarettes with him. “Angela, is it okay if we use the keg?” Julia asked.

“Yeah, sure!” Angela replied. “Just don’t mess everything up!”

……

While at the library, Lilith made up her mind about her university degrees. She decided to change to fine arts, knowing that villainy could not suit her at all, grades were probably failing, anyway.

Not bothering to change out of her party outfit, Lilith spend about an hour on the computers and then headed to Foxbury for a walk. Not that Lilith wanted to spend her birthday at home, it was just that she could not enjoy herself at home with her family around.

The snow had just melted, and Lilith did not have anyone to seek love with, ever since her love disappeared and never heard from since. Sigh…if only he was there…

At the same time, his absence, and Coral’s demise, had made her a much stronger person. Lilith had gone through so many tragedies, but nothing would stop her from getting what she eventually wanted: a happily ever after…a reason to be a free person…

A few hours passed; the sun had begun to set. Lilith, feeling exhausted yet refreshed, stepped back into the house. Angela was cleaning up the party mess, which Lilith had nothing to do with it.

“Lilith, while you are away…” Angela informed her sister, a satisfied smile on her equally exhausted face. “Becca and that Fletcher guy had left some gifts for you…they’re in the study room…”

Lilith did not mind how messy the house was but wondered what happened to Angela. The older twin’s face was flushed red all over, her body a bit of shaky.

Lilith went upstairs to find the gifts and found a blood-stained condom on the floor. Having read about condoms before, Lilith figured out that someone had sex in the room. Who did that, anyway? Why was there blood?

“Angela, what is this?” Lilith asked her twin, about the blood on the rubber device.

“…”

“Sis?”

“I-I…”

Lilith figured that out instantly, remembered herself being raped _multiple times_ , in **alternate** realities…and not lasting a day after that. Angela must have her cherry popped by someone.

“Who popped your cherry?”

“D-dustin…he’s such a charming guy, isn’t he?”

“…”

Lilith could not believe that her sister gave her virginity to that brute, who sided with Daniel and beat up Dirk and her while no one was around.

Perhaps Dustin had changed his ways since, so Angela must had given him her fullest trust and love…

But there was no way Lilith would do the same thing, giving away her prized innocence to strangers like that! If Dirk had died, then she might as well stay a virgin forever.

Lilith ran back to the study room and noticed the birthday gifts her university friends had left her.

“I had opened mine up, so feel free to open yours!” Angela told her twin. “Becca gave me a new set of pearl earrings, and Julia had a new pair of high heels for me! So…what did you get?”

Lilith picked up the largest box and opened it, revealing a pink laptop, from Professor McKinnon, of all people. The gift followed was a bunch of posters, by Cameron, who was living in dorms. Cameron’s gifts also included a Bob Pancakes port-o-pal, a popular thing in dorms, especially in Foxbury, where hot, flashy colors were favored.

The third and final gift, from Becca, was an autograph from a celebrity from Del Sol Valley. The autograph was not really of Lilith’s interest, until she realized who the celeb was.

Lilith stared at the autograph for minutes, frozen with shock. The man inside…

And then, Lilith blacked out.

……

The next time Lilith and Becca met, Becca noticed that Lilith’s eyes were reddened by tears, body shaking. “A-are you okay?” Becca asked with concern, noticing that something felt wrong.

Saying nothing, Lilith rushed into Becca’s arms, overwhelmed by the emotions seeing the photograph.

Becca proceeded to comfort the redhead, not realizing that the celebrity’s name had held an important place in Lilith’s heart.

……

The results for the end semester examinations were out, and Lilith got 3 Ds for her second semester. She was also on academic probation, meaning that her scholarship would be forfeit if she failed another semester, not that Lilith had any, though.

But at that point, Lilith decided to change her course to fine arts, after realizing that the degree was also about arts, except with music as well. Lilith eventually talked to Professor McKinnon about it, and decided to go through with it, but with reduced credits. To compensate, Lilith took up more classes and decided to sacrifice her soccer times in order to graduate the same rate as her sister.

For the first time, Lilith felt herself in control of her life, free from villainy and the hideous glares of Professor Bhamra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter marks the turning point in Angela's life! Guess what happened!
> 
> In sims 4 get famous, there're 2 celebrities named Dustin Broke and Dirk Dreamer. Got Get Famous after Discover University, so as soon as I purchased Get Famous, I got Dirk Dreamer married to Lilith Pleasant and had triplets! Yes, in this story, Dirk **will** get together with Lilith because the pairing _make sense_!
> 
> So, peace out! Don't forget to comment and maybe some kudos?


	44. Second year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lil found a lead on her certain someone...whom they had lost years ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw: pregnancy, breakup

As soon as Lilith found out Dirk’s survival, she immediately began to search for anything linked to him. However, nothing important was found, not even how he became a celebrity.

Looking back at the autograph Becca had given Lilith for her birthday, the redhead noticed an email address that she had never seen before. Without an email account, Lilith had no choice but to register for a new account, before finding out that she had no idea how to compose an email.

Around that time, Lilith noticed that Angela had been feeling rather sickly, despite being completely careful with meals and having ate the same food Lilith ate. Not to mention that the cake was not contaminated in any way.

It had something to do with the keg, Lilith had thought, since the teen had not drunk anything before leaving for video games and nature that day. The only thing Lilith known was that Angela had sex with her boyfriend, Dustin.

Angela had no idea what happened either, as Dustin had used a condom as protection to prevent pregnancies, especially unwanted ones. Angela, having learnt a lot about sexual education, considered the possibility of STDs, but since Dustin was healthy, there were no risks.

Life went on, even after Lilith changed her course to fine arts, standard degree. Despite the longer classes, Lilith could manage just as well, due to less stress from the undistinguished degrees.

While in the lower classes, Lilith met another girl who was taking the same degree as Becca, just in different schools. The girl was named Yasemin Tinker, an aspirating writer who moved into one of the dorms to pursue her writing dream. Yasemin was a year junior but showed a large collection of works in her passion. She intended to transfer to UBrite after her first year, though.

Having put her soccer activities on hold, Lilith had more time spending with Yasemin, and getting to know the freshman more. Yasemin was such a creative person, who enjoyed books so much that sometimes, she took a few of them back into her dorm for studying and inspiration gathering. The girl reminded Lilith of Dirk a lot, such as being clumsy and an unusual fondness of books.

The new classes Lilith attended were led by more by Professor McKinnon and less by Professor Bhamra, which meant less glaring and a lot more time to absorb notes. A win-win, for a struggling student.

The homework was easier to complete and having been skilled in art, Lilith understood her lessons without being taught to. It was a first for Lilith not to be stuck in difficult questions and assignments were quite easy to complete.

However, the social life in school did not get any better, as Julia, not wanting anything to do with Becca any longer, transferred to Foxbury for her physics degree. Cameron had to spend more time with the new transfer student, leaving little time for Lilith to interact with him without risking encountering Julia and her insulting words.

A year had passed since Angela whisked her sister to the safe haven known as Britechester for the University life, and Lilith had changed drastically. People barely recognized Lilith as the small, scrawny coward who brought nothing but misery anymore, but rather, as one of the most average students the two schools had known, in fact, so average that no one noticed.

Not wanting to be bothered by her ankle scar any further, Lilith had the scar tattooed over with a minimalist tulip, the flower of passion and flawless love. Passion for not only soccer, but also art and music. And flawless love, in hopes of living happily ever after. In addition to looking better, Lilith felt a lot more confident walking and not being worried about having to break her leg any further, unless another brutally strong force suddenly came out of the blue.

Angela had a part to play in Lilith’s development as well. It was because of Angela that Lilith regained her confidence of her body image, with a healthy weight of 60 kg, however, Angela suggested that her sister needed to lose 10 more kgs to lower health risks even further. Besides the weight, Lilith noticed that she had been more eager to go on walks or riding bicycles around the neighborhood on evenings, meaning a healthier lifestyle.

Thanks to the easy-going nature of the school life, Lilith thrived. No longer was she the skinny yet overweight coward, with a horrible mop of orange hair disfigured beyond repair. Lilith realized that her appearance suited the ideal image of a free spirited girl, with long hair, flashy makeup and maybe the bold choice of clothing since the place Lilith was living in was cold enough to not chill when wearing tank tops and miniskirts on an everyday basis.

For about two weeks straight, Lilith wore the twin buns hairstyle, without removing anything since Lilith had no idea how such hairstyles work. Eventually, Angela had no choice but to teach her sister about doing hairstyles before Lilith could let her hair down, literally. It was a refreshing experience for the younger twin, regardless, not being pampered for so long, let alone being treated well at all.

Those years of sufferings were far behind Lilith, but the memories happened there did not. There were times that she had nightmares of her past, for example, Lilith would dream of herself back in Pleasantview, trapped in the house she had desperately tried to escape and surrounded by her parents and sister, preparing to slap the poor teen’s face over and over again, which was why Lilith could not trust Angela fully. Ever.

Mary-Sue’s visits in Britechester in Novembers indicated that the dangers posed to Lilith was not over, not even close. In fact, those were the times Lilith had to hide out somewhere else, just to make sure that she would not be spotted and potentially be reported away to prison.

Currently, in addition to catching up with her studies in her new course, Lilith’s present goal was to get Dirk’s attention, and maybe get him back with her, recognize the person he shared his first kiss with… hopefully she would eventually succeed. Good thing that he happened to be ‘single’, and according to some social media page he had, he seemed to be looking for a certain ‘trans girl’...

Lilith promised herself that as soon as she got herself through that semester, she would go to Del Sol Valley, because it was the place Celebs hang out, hopefully it would be the one chance Lilith would get to see Dirk again.

……

“Dustin…there’s something I need to tell you.”

“Go ahead. I can’t think of anything that would bother me in time!”

“I…I”

“Just tell me already, Angela! I am busy right now!”

“I…I am…pregnant.”

“W-what? But we used a condom!”

“I don’t get this either! I don’t know how that happened!”

“You cheating whore! Who else did you FUCKED?!? You’re not supposed to fuck anyone else!”

“D-dustin… I didn’t hook up with anyone else! L-let me—”

“WE’RE DONE HERE! DON’T EVER CALL ME AGAIN, YOU HEAR ME?!? I WANT YOU TO ABORT THE KID AND NEVER THINK ABOUT IT, OTHERWISE YOU’LL SEE WHAT HAPPEN!”

……

About a week after the school term started, Lilith noticed how sullen her sister was, and how careful the older twin was towards her stomach. Not knowing what had fully happened, Lilith figured that it was something Angela had ate, or something that had angered Angela so much that her belly inflated.

Not that Lilith bothered to ask Angela anyway, unable to believe that her sister was pregnant before her. The likelihood of being pregnant from just that one intercourse would not be high, since Lilith was on her period that day, Angela probably had picked that time to do such things.

Until Lilith discovered a positive pregnancy test in the abyss of the kitchen trash bin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter, Angela and Dustin ship sank for good.
> 
> For players who have the Sims 4 eco lifestyle, there's a married woman named Yasemin Tinker. I planned to write how she get her wife and daughter, and maybe pull a robot and another wicked whims character into the side story. (Which would still be in this story)
> 
> In sims 4 DU ex pack, Lilith Pleasant have a tattoo of a flower on her left ankle. Remember I wrote Daniel break his own child's ankle resulting a scar? I put the scar in, because I wondered what made Lilith wear boots and put on the flower tattoo... 
> 
> The two buns hairstyle is also a reference on Lilith's hairstyle in the same pack. In most of the outfits, Lilith would have the buns hairstyle on and spotted a loose and longer hairstyle in formal and winter wears. I really like the long hairstyle and I think it really suit her! 
> 
> ...
> 
> Peace out! And don't forget to comment or kudos!


	45. Perfection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw: Pregnancy

After discovering Angela’s pregnancy, Lilith decided to confront her sister about it.

However, Angela was still weeping, from the sudden and unexpected breakup just over the pregnancy. Lilith had no idea what happened but assumed that Angela had to give up her education for that reason.

“Angela? Are you okay?”

Angela told her sister nothing, refusing to answer.

“Look, I know what’s like to be unwanted, but—”

“I DIDN’T SAY I WANTED AN ABORTION, YOU SLUT!”

Lilith was horrified by what her sister just shouted, abortion? What was that?

“YOU BE LUCKY THAT YOU ARE IN A WANTED PREGNANCY! THAT BROKE SON OF A BITCH BROKE UP WITH ME AND WHO THE HELL KNOW WHAT THE FUCK WILL HAPPEN BECAUSE HE WILL BURN THE HOUSE IF I DID NOT DO WHAT HE SAID!” Angela yelled at her still startled and confused sister; unknown what Lilith was thinking.

And then, Angela noticed that the makeup on her sister’s face was smudged with tears, especially at the eyeshadow area where Lilith would hide her abused eyes.

“Oh, sorry…if I frightened you…” Angela muttered, laying her smudged face onto one of the sleeves of her pink sweater.

“So…anyway…I-I am pregnant…” Angela announced to her sister. “W-with Dustin’s child.”

Lilith nodded her head in acknowledgement. “I know. I had seen the pregnancy test in the bin…” Lilith then wiped her tear smudged makeup with a paper towel nearby. “What did you want to do with it?”

“You and I know that abortion is unethical, sis…and I wanted to keep the child…but Dustin…he…”

“…”

“He wanted me to abort…or else…”

“Sis, I think you should keep it.”

“Huh? W-why?”

“It’s a long story…”

Lately, Lilith had dreamt of her sister doing dangerous things and stuff, such as punching herself in the stomach and taking pills. All of them ended with Lilith bleeding out, or deaths that caused them to happen. Those were just like the times in San Myshuno, strangerville and in the Beakers’ mansion in strangetown. Lilith eventually made the conclusion that the only way for Lilith to survive was for Angela to keep the child.

Fortunately, Angela accepted immediately. That pregnancy might be the only chance for Angela to be a mom, and for Lilith…

There was someone else for her to relate to…

Ever since the school reopened, Lilith could feel someone stalking her, no matter where she went. Including in classes, a pair of eyes would stick themselves onto Lilith’s attire and maybe, her apparently healthy body. The unusual feelings made Lilith so nervous that she would run straight to the library as soon as the final class of the day was done.

There was a rumor in Foxbury, there was a human-like servo, who enjoyed stalking students. It was built by a student long ago, as revenge of him being expelled by the school. There were absolutely no clues where the student was, and the servo had never been found. So far, the servo had not claimed any victims yet.

There were no patterns of how the victim was chosen, and there were no warning signs either. Lilith had not heard of the rumor until after she felt stalked. She eventually decided to transfer to UBrite after the year had finished, at the same time Yasemin did.

Life went on, as usual. Weeks of hard work paid off and transferring to fine arts was the right choice for Lilith, scoring at least a B for all the classes. As for Yasemin, she got straight As, and another scholarship. Despite the pregnancy, Angela decide to resume her studies until she gave birth and take a six-month break. She planned to keep the pregnancy a secret and began overeating to make herself look fat so that when Mary-Sue visited, the baby would not be noticed.

The day the semester ended, Becca came to the Pleasant house and gave Angela a plane ticket to Del Sol Valley. “Hand this to Lilith, please. She totally deserves this!”

“Why? I don’t think Lilith had did anything good for the semester! Besides…”

“It’s not about the deeds she done, there’s someone she really wanted to meet in De Sol Valley, in person. I gave her an autograph of him, pretty sure she knew that celebrity.”

“Oh well…I…nevermind, take good care of her, will you?”

“I will! She’s your sister, after all!”

……

Good thing for Lilith, a plane trip to Del Sol Valley did not take as long as Britechester from Pleasantview, which meant that Lilith may be able to see Dirk on her first day there, speaking of which, Lilith had prepared a hand written letter for Dirk, hoping that he could remember her.

While Dirk was still in Pleasantview, he was the nicest boy Lilith had ever known, no matter how depressed or stressed Lilith was, she would had a shoulder to cry on, and vise versa, since the day the two first met, they could not foresee a day without each other…

Until the vacation that took Brandi’s life and Dirk’s body happened.

* * *

_After a long tiring school day, Lilith decided to invite Dirk over into her room, not just for homework, but also a chatting session. Dirk’s father was at work at that time, leaving Dirk alone at home. Dirk brought two bottles of soda to share with Lilith, along with a box of nigiri, just in case either of them became hungry._

_While Lilith was being taught in her homework, she overheard a conversation between her parents._

_“Listen, are you sure you are going to sacrifice your time with us, working on that useless piece of report? Can’t you just spend some quality time?” Daniel questioned his wife, tired of her ignorance to him._

_“That report is essential for my promotion. Don’t disturb me right now! This report must be perfect!”_

_“Perfect? Excuse me, I had listened to this countless times and you had only promoted once! What’s wrong with you? Why must you demand total perfection when they did nothing to perfect your life?”_

_“There’s nothing wrong with me, you boolprop! I did everything I can, with my best efforts! You should had blamed my work for refusing my promotion by criticizing my work too harshly and—Urghh! Forget perfection! We are already stuck with Lilith! Those transgender hormones of it…why couldn’t it work the other way round?!?”_

_Dirk could not believe his ears when Lilith’s parents insulted their own child in a completely unrelated conversation. Lilith, who too heard the quarreling, lowered her head in shame, not for the horrible grades or tarnishing the family reputation, but for being born…_

_That made Lilith wanted to run away from home and commit suicide…but thought of what would happen to her friends if she did so._

_That night, Lilith cried her eyes out all night in her bed._

* * *

By the time Lilith reached the valley, it was already 10 at night. Good thing Becca had another home there, it belonged to her grandparents, who were certainly more hospitable than Lilith’s parents were.

That day was also Tuesday, which meant that Lilith could see Dirk the morning after, since there was a celebrity meeting session on Wednesdays, according to Becca. Lilith could not wait to hand Dirk her personal letter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter done!  
> I had been running out of ideas lately, but I think this chapter is quite decent...
> 
> Peace out, and don't forget to comment/kudos!


	46. the autograph

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lil's journey in Del Sol Valley

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw: n/a

_“Angela darling, how was your life?”_

_“It’s nothing, fine!”_

_“What happened to you? What’s your grades?”_

_“I got straight As, like always! Haha…”_

_“May I come for a visit this week? I think you needed help.”_

_“Y-yeah, sure. Are you staying overnight?”_

_“Yes. I think we needed to talk.”_

……

Good thing for Lilith, Dirk happened to be the first person she met right outside studio PBP. “I got his autograph last year, so it’s your turn to get it yourself!” Becca reminded the nineteenth year old. “I learned that he was quite charming, but it seemed that we’re not his type, though.”

However, Lilith was too excited to listen. The redhead rushed to the celebrity and handed him the letter, hoping for acceptance.

The afro man stared at Lilith with awkwardness and confusion as he gently pulled the letter, after briefly staring at the envelope, the Celeb put the paper away and pulled out a photograph of his own.

“It’s not the first time I received the letter from a fan…I must admit…” Dirk told Lilith. “It’s hard to keep track of people, especially annoying strangers all over.”

Dirk then handed Lilith a new autograph, with his signature and his formal image before heading inside the building nobodies like Lilith were barred from. “I am moving to Newcrest soon, just to let you know, don’t tell anyone else.”

……

_“Lilith dear?”_

_“Yes, sis? Anything?”_

_“Mom’s coming to visit soon. You should stay there until she returned back home.”_

_“Well, Becca had a lot of plans for me, so I don—”_

_“Buy me any baby clothes you come across, anything that’s gender neutral…I am not sure of the baby’s gender.”_

_“I-I will. Any cravings?”_

_“Not one at the moment, thanks.”_

……

While Lilith was away, Mary-Sue visited again, the day after that phone call. A large suitcase in her hands, Mary-Sue made her way to the fireplace and warmed herself up, as the neighborhood was a lot colder compared to Pleasantview.

“Mom, is there anything going on at your side?” Angela asked her mother, not expecting the latter to visit that quickly.

“No, nothing. Well, not one you would want to know, anyway.” Mary-Sue replied. She breathed a heavy sigh and proceeded to sit on a red loveseat nearby to watch some tv.

On the coffee table, Mary-Sue noticed a homework book with Lilith Pleasant’s name written onto it.

……

During the time in Del Sol Valley, Lilith would have a little chat with Dirk early in mornings before any fans were excited enough to swoon all over the celebrities.

Apparently, Dirk had no recollections at all, as if Lilith was talking to a complete stranger all over again. It was when Lilith noticed that the man was not the same Dirk she used to remember…the strange phenomenon in his eyes was _still present_ , but everything else in him had completely changed.

“By the way, I am into redheads like you. It reminded me of some trans girl I remembered.” Dirk told Lilith. “Sometimes, when I see you, I was reminded of that person…”

Not willing to disturb Dirk, Lilith did not speak a word. Holding tears as much as possible, Lilith realized that there was no way he would ever love her again, no matter what she would do.

On the final day, Lilith decided to ask him where his home was. To her surprise, Dirk did not have one, having spend years travelling with people all over him. “What’s your name, miss?” Dirk asked the redhead one last time before they went their separate ways.

After a moment of slow, awkward hesitation, Lilith replied.

“Lilith, Lilith Pleasant.”

Dirk seemed to have no reaction. “That’s an awesome name, miss. I-I will remember that, thank you!” he called.

……

When Lilith returned to Britechester with Becca, the first thing she did was to text her sister to inform her of her return.

Not entirely sure about what happened, Lilith fled to the secret study area of the library, not wanting to be spotted and get herself trapped again. No way would Lilith be able to outrun her traumatic memories of the past, she decided to hide out.

For more free travelling, Lilith had Becca, who was still bunking in with the Elderberries, hold onto the baggage and souvenirs for a while. Not having in touch with the internet for a while, Lilith parked a spot at the library computer and began to play some video games and visit social media websites.

A few hours later, Lilith received a text message back from her sister, signified that Mary-Sue had left the night before Lilith left Del Sol Valley, indicating that it was safe for Lilith to return to the family home, back into the gradient walls and the lonely little bed, perfect for Lilith’s solitude time.

Unable to trust people after years of abuse, Lilith found solitude a paradise and sometimes a way to escape, not being able to communicate with people as well as she wanted. Not that she wanted to have some company, but she could tell that her niece or nephew would be in danger of experiencing the same things she did within her presence, no matter what.

Solitude was a great time for thinking about future plans. After juggling between four modules per week the semester before, Lilith decided to resume her soccer passion as she would be taking less modules this time round.

Lilith later collected her stuff next door back to the house, where Angela was waiting impatiently. “Have you got the baby clothes?” Angela asked. “I hope you enjoyed the time there!”

The younger twin nodded her head, handing the requested items to her sister.

“I am grateful for your help. It seems that I might had misjudged you all those years.”

“…”

“Anyway, it’s getting late already. Have a good rest.”

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.”

The night she returned home, Lilith got a notification that she got kicked out of Foxbury soccer team for good, no explanations were given.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not in a good mood today, but here this chapter is!
> 
> Next chapter, I would reveal the baby's gender, feel free to comment about it!
> 
> peace out!


	47. Baby Pleasant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angela's unborn child, and what happened...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Birth

Kicked out of the soccer team without a valid reason was the final nail in the coffin of her Foxbury life, Lilith was never given any explanation why she was dismissed from the soccer team, but suspected that Daniel had something to do with it. The January before, Lilith attended at least 3 soccer sessions, not fully available due to classes and study sessions. In February, Lilith heard from Professor McKinnon that Daniel Pleasant had been doing part time coaching in Foxbury, having been past his peak and unable to keep up as fast as before.

Lilith had never seen Daniel ever since she ran away from home, and neither did she hear from him, either, during her sole session in February. Yasemin was also part of the soccer team but planned to quit as soon as she transferred. The two girls were not seen apart that session, as Lilith had a bad feeling about that day. Fortunately, nothing terrible happened.

Lilith wore her disguise in every single session, but somehow, someone had seen through it. Despite changes made to conceal the scars all over her body, and a bit of Japanese mixed into her words, that person might had recognized her.

As soon as Lilith returned from Del Sol Valley, Angela took a few tests on her unborn child. It was a boy, a healthy one. Remembering that her mother miscarried an equally healthy son before, Angela decided to pay for the best doctors to prevent the same tragedies from happening.

Angela wished for the baby to be a girl but figured that the boy could carry the family name, and he might be the best chance for Angela to have a child, in case anything happened to her. As a boy, he would grow healthier than his mother, as he would not inherit the risks of getting cancer as much as his mother and grandmother, more like Lilith.

By October, it was almost impossible for Angela to hide her pregnancy without having to sit still or wear confusing clothes as distractions from her melon sized belly. Lilith had also been thinking of baby names but could not decide which name for her nephew. Angela had allowed her sister to name the boy, as Lilith had been with her in the darkest times, and the secret was open to Lilith, and Lilith only.

Having been detested for being born with the wrong gender, Lilith could relate to her nephew, which in turn, gave her inspiration for his name.

Justice.

It was a gender-neutral name, which represented what Lilith needed. Lilith had been abused for years, without any means of help or assistance. As an illegitimate child resulted from a heat of moment intercourse, the baby boy would face hardships and discrimination, not helping that he was the reason his parents broke up, in the first place. Justice was the prefect name for one who deserved the equal treatment and justice for the unwanted, Lilith thought.

Unable to think of a middle name, Lilith decided to name her nephew with the japanese version of the word 'Justice', and split it in two. 

The next semester came around, preparing Lilith for her final months in Foxbury. Lilith, having planned to transfer to UBrite, targeted her grades to be higher than B. Although Lilith could had applied to UBrite outright in pursuing fine arts, Lilith felt that she was not ready to move on just yet, with her sister deciding to study biology instead while a baby was on the way, and not wanting to move ahead of her junior Yasemin.

Angela was due late November before the baby was born, and Lilith would have to handle university alone for the time being. Not that Lilith wanted to do that alone, but there was nothing wrong happening to her, her newfound friends were still around. “Don’t worry,” Angela told Lilith, “Everything will be fine…do what you think is safe for you…”

As soon as Lilith returned to school, she was greeted warmly by Yasemin, who had been writing fanfictions during the long vacation. “Hey, Lilith, check out the story I had just wrote!”

“Wow, your vocab…it’s amazing…”

“Actually, mine’s horrible.”

“Don’t judge yourself! I like the language you used!”

“I wrote something about your favorite character, check it out!”

“That poor kid…”

“S-sorry…I enjoyed writing about angst and stuff…”

“I guess I could relate to them…”

After reading the story Yasemin just wrote, Lilith felt as if she was moved to tears, a lot of tearjerkers were written into it, and many things that hurt to even imagine, despite the fact that Lilith already had gone through most of them.

……

Three weeks later, Lilith waited outside of the delivery room.

Her sister’s water broke during class, followed by agonizing contractions all over. The professor teaching in the class had to call in the hospital, and ambulance had to be called in swiftly. By the time Angela entered the hospital, the baby’s head had already showed signs of coming out.

Good thing that Lilith’s class had just ended for the day. As soon as she was dismissed, the younger twin rushed to the hospital, waiting for her sister to give birth.

Angela eventually delivered a baby boy, healthy with 8 pounds. Lilith could not be happier with her sister for such determination, but was worried at the same time, as she suspected that the University might had contacted Mary-Sue about the incident.

Masa Yoshi Pleasant, named after one of the words word Lilith had learned during her time with Coral, her beloved grandmother. The boy inherited the green eyes from Angela, but his hair, was different from both the parents, light brown instead of orange or blond.

Angela was shocked when she saw her son for the first time, as he seemed to be from a different father, but his skin color told otherwise. The slightly redder skin was doubtlessly from Dustin, however.

Inevitably, Mary-Sue was informed about the news and rushed to the Britechester hospital as soon as she heard of it. Since the older woman had to take the plane to do so, it gave Lilith more time to make her escape.

And so, she did.

Being kicked out of the soccer team, Lilith found little means for exercise. To compensate, she got herself a secondhand bike by digging in a dumpster. In the process, Lilith found a lot of treasures that suffered a similar fate Lilith had went through.

The bike was in a mostly great perfection, even for something usually considered as trash. Lilith enjoyed riding around the school, feeling the wind and increased speed. A lot better than just walking where the redhead had to drag her crippled ankle around.

Yasemin refused to leave Lilith’s side, when it comes to places to sleep and study, Yasemin offered one of the beds in her dorm to Lilith. At first, the redhead refused as there might be someone else sleeping there, but eventually warmed up to the idea.

Two weeks after Lilith hid in campus, Angela told Lilith, in a teary voice, that Mary-Sue would be taking Masa away to Pleasantview.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> edit Sep 17, 20:33  
> Sorry for being a bit late, but I am finishing the next chapter now!  
> Originally, I planned for Angela to name her son a generic name, but that did not make any sense. To incorporate a bit of Japanese, I decided to name the baby boy with a japanese word. Japanese is not really my native language, as English is my main language.  
> I actually drew a few pictures of Lilith Pleasant since late Jan this year, while listening to Japanese Music, which made me associate Lilith with Japanese stuff, a bit, and all of them are in anime style. Typing this story also included listening to music, too!  
> Ok, Peace out!


	48. Rescue scare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lil's attempt in rescuing their Nephew from a horrible future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Murder, abuse, adult fear, ransom?

Mary-Sue had expected better of Angela.

According to Angela, she had not seen Lilith ever since she left to Britechester, and that, not even once Angela had returned home. However, a bit of suspicion was aroused when she saw the homework book with Lilith’s name, with her handwriting, as well.

Nice try for Angela to keep her mother off with straight, legitimate A+s for every single one of her modules and keeping things between her and Lilith a secret. For Lilith, good attempt to take advantage of the degrees she was qualified for. When Mary-Sue found out that Lilith had been with Angela all along, she was enraged and demanded Lilith to show up.

However, Lilith was smart enough not to fall into Mary-Sue’s trap, since she did not trust people around her completely to believe immediately, not to mention the fact that Lilith could still remember what Mary-Sue did and knew that her mother would not change her attitude towards her no matter what.

“Mom’s taking your nephew away…Lilith…unless you show up…”

“What did she want from me?”

“J-just come to the house…okay? I-I need you now…”

With that, Angela hung up.

Lilith could not believe her ears when Angela told her the news. Months of confidence and strengths gained…they would be no match against Mary-Sue’s soul crushing words and abuse.

If Masa was taken away, he would face the exact same things Lilith had went through, and he would not get another chance, unlike her. Less than a week old, and the infant had grown an attachment onto his aunt.

Fortunately, Yasemin decided to go with Lilith. “I know how to counter those words. Maybe I could help you a little.” Lilith knew that Yasemin was determined to help, and despite knowing that she would risk her junior, Lilith agreed, as she was not the type to reject people, or be around strangers.

Before entering the house, Lilith and Yasemin were joined by Becca, who was also visiting the Pleasants, with a few gifts in tow.

Lilith took a few deep breaths and stepped into the house, for the sake of her newborn nephew, she decided to risk everything, her happiness, her future...

Despite having brought her friends into the house with her, Lilith felt isolated, outmatched, the moment she saw Mary-Sue her face fueled with rage and disappointment.

Not having seen Mary-Sue for a long time, Lilith did not recognize her mother instantly. For some unknown reasons, the Asian woman had become thinner and seemed weaker, her hair, once styled in a low, proper bun, was shortened drastically. Wrinkles had appeared on Mary-Sue’s face, making it difficult for her unwanted child to see her face without shuddering in fear.

Having changed in many ways, Mary-Sue took a few more seconds to recognize Lilith, not helped by the longer hair and the eyebrow piercings.

“You think University was going to save you, huh?” Mary-Sue snarled at the redhead. “Hehehe…you didn’t forget _the debt you owed_ me, didn’t you?”

What debt? What did Lilith owe her mother? The redhead did not remember borrowing any money, let alone one that would get herself into a huge debt. Needless to say, Lilith hid herself behind Becca immediately, terrified by the cold, heartless voice of the sickly Chinese woman.

Mary-Sue then continued her speech with her venom filled voice. “Just like that scumbag Daniel, you are full of shit! I could had divorced him a lot earlier, as soon as Angela was born, and abandon you at an insane asylum! But no, those things will _**destroy**_ my image and my destiny to be a real leader!”

While everyone was distracted by Mary-Sue’s rant, Daniel, who was heard the news through eavesdropping on Lilith, entered the house without anyone’s notice and located Masa inside Lilith’s room.

When Mary-Sue was about to finish her rant, she heard a baby’s cry, preceded by her ex-husband’s shushing voices. “Let’s go, before _those madwomen_ got into your life any longer.”

With that was left of her maternal instincts, Mary-Sue rushed upstairs and reacted in horror when she saw Daniel holding the newborn boy. “Mary-Sue, I know that you would not be able to raise your grandson, after I saw how bratty your daughter is, getting knocked up by a man I hated, and allow that trash into soccer fields?!? I will not allow that to continue!”

“You brute, put the baby down!” Mary-Sue demanded her ex “Or I’ll report you for kidnapping!” “Yeah, sure, go ahead! I’m sure you will be charged with negligence! And don’t forget that you had been extorting someone who owed nothing to you, if you report, I **will** tell that to the authorities!”

At that point, Mary-Sue froze in place, realizing that there was no way for her to save her grandson without getting arrested, however, still fueled with rage, the older woman then demanded a fight. “Let’s fight then! If you win, the baby is yours!” Daniel told Mary-Sue. “Otherwise, I will make sure you and those sluts won’t be seeing any bit of him at all!”

The middle-aged man then put the baby back into the basinet and began dueling with Mary-Sue. Having been training with Kung Fu for more than a year, Mary-Sue was able to withstand Daniel’s kicks and even deflected one of them. Daniel was no weakling either, as his experience with soccer had strengthened his kicks and managed to numb the Chinese woman on her arms.

While fighting, Becca ran upstairs and retrieved Masa from his grandparents before rushing back downstairs. “Let’s go everyone!” Becca told the girls, “We’re going to hide!”

“Where should we hide? At any rate, those assholes would find us!” Yasemin cried. “Especially with Lilith, like, her ankle!”

“Don’t worry, Yasemin! I have my bike!” Lilith assured. “I will get my sister to go with Becca! To the library! Becca, hold Masayoshi for me!”

Becca, knowing a little bit of Japanese, agreed. The four ladies went their separate ways and agreed to meet again at the library at night.

That night, Becca, who was supposed to carry Masa there, did not show up. Angela, who went with Becca, did not either.

Yasemin was worried about the two girls, so was Lilith, having no idea what happened to Angela and Becca. Just then, they heard the sound of someone thrown onto the wall.

Lilith ran out of the library for an investigation, only to find out that Dustin had took the two girls out.

“Didn’t I told you to abort, huh, you whore?” The man growled at his ex-girlfriend. “Jeez! I shouldn’t have sex with you, oh well, time to get rid of that whiny piglet!”

With that, Dustin raised his son as high as possible before throw the infant onto the ground, crushing the newborn’s head.

“No…” Lilith wept, unable to save her nephew in time…

And then…she found herself back at the morning, in Yasemin’s dorm, minutes before Angela called Lilith back to the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This time, Mary-Sue did not look as healthy as before.  
> And this chapter is probably the last chapter Daniel and Mary-Sue would be together, since their relationship had soured over the years, leading to Daniel abusing Kaylynn and his daughters and eventually their divorce. Poor Lilith...  
> No, Lilith did not die in this chapter, but...  
> It's used for a bit of foreshadowing in a few chapter's time!   
> Little Masa is not harmed during the process, I swear.


	49. The debt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: vomiting, extortion?

When Lilith found herself back in her friend’s dorm, it was back in the morning. She checked her cellphone for the time, which was minutes before anything happened to Masa.

And then, memories resurfaced in the redhead’s mind, the oldest, deepest traumas Lilith could recall…the facades she was forced upon by Daniel…the endless, meaningless drills…

There much too much for Lilith to handle, and then, she felt an urge to throw up. She ran into a nearby toilet stall to do the deed, feeling disgusted by her own parents.

The dinner from the night before went from Lilith’s sick stomach into the toilet, no longer in one piece. Too sick to care, Lilith allowed every bit of content from her stomach out before flushing them away.

Lilith then headed to the sinks and washed what was left out before going back to the bed she was sleeping in, feeling weak and vulnerable.

And then, Lilith fainted.

……

Ever since Angela broke up with Dustin, things had changed between the sisters.

Worried about Mary-Sue’s reaction to her pregnancy, Angela had been starving herself to keep herself thin, and avoid every possible craving through medicine and water. She had also taken up a few exercises so that she would lose weight as much as possible.

Angela also cut her hair very short following the breakup, as she wanted nothing to do with Dustin anymore. Coincidentally, Mary-Sue had to do the same thing due to worsening cancer and required to take chemotherapy for survival.

Mary-Sue, having no one to accompany with at home, chose not to adopt any animals just in case they outlive her, but hearing that her daughter gave birth was a different story.

Having a baby in university would make life difficult, according to her friend Katrina, so Mary-Sue decided to raise her grandchild until Angela graduated. However, Angela disagreed since Masa was just born, and was not old enough to leave his mother just yet.

Realizing that Lilith would not be coming in the house, Angela had no choice but to compromise to her mother, letting her take Masa away…since Mary-Sue had threatened to cut off the financial support from Angela to support her to University fees.

As Mary-Sue left with the baby, Angela could not help but let out a cry. Having her trust betrayed by her friend for more than a decade, Angela became more conscious when choosing her next man, in the foreseeable future.

……

When Lilith woke up, it was too late.

Checking the messages from her cellphone, Lilith’s worst fear came true as her nephew was just condemned the same fate as hers.

There were also messages that assured that those were not Lilith’s fault, although Lilith thought otherwise.

Compared to what could be called a nightmare, Lilith knew that Masa was a lot safer…knowing that Daniel would had stalked her to the house to steal the baby away…or even worse, killed by his own father.

Lilith returned to the house to check on her sister, who was reduced into a sobbing mess as soon as Mary-Sue left.

Neither sisters said nothing, since any word would made either of them burst into tears.

And then, Lilith noticed a bill, with numbers printed all over it.

* * *

Months – 26

Base needs – 1500 

Additional

University fee – 720 x 6 4320 SS

Interest – 20%

(4320 + 1500) * (120%)26

Total 666247 SS

* * *

Lilith was horrified when she saw the amount she ‘owed’ her mother, and realized that no matter how much she worked, there was no way they could be fully be paid.

……

A few weeks later, Lilith received an email, which happened to be from none other than Dirk! Lilith did not have a lot of experience with emails but could tell that something in her was going to be changed forever.

“I found a will from Coral Oldie, and this house is supposed to be yours…” Dirk had written in the mail. “How could I pay you?”

According to the photograph of the will, Lilith inherited the house and most of the money, and that, Mary-Sue only inherited less a quarter of the household funds, however, the will was deliberately hidden underneath the bed mattress and top of the bed, making it difficult to find. When Dirk moved into the house, said bed as the only furniture left, and Dirk insisted on keeping it since he loved the design.

Since Lilith was still in University, there was no point going there to live full time, and there were still classes to attend. Already halfway in her University life, Lilith replied to the email.

“You don’t really need to pay. Right now, I had to live away for my University Life in Britechester. I’ll inform you when I graduated.”

That email the celebrity had send was the first of many emails Lilith would receive from him. And how she was led to her one true love.

……

With Angela taking breaks from her classes to recover, Lilith had to take classes alone, with Yasemin by her side, the redhead did not have to worry about her social circle. It was a good thing that the two’s courses were similar and that they were going to transfer the semester after. Professor McKinnon, whom Lilith had informed about the two students’ transfer, wished them well, as they were going on a new part of their life, for Lilith, it was her final year in University, but for Yasemin, it was her new chapter in her school life, ascending into a higher chance of education.

What Lilith was looking forward into was the soccer team in UBrite, however, to kill time, Lilith took up Simscuffle, as it did not require Lilith to do sports. A good way to destress after a long day of studying, and of course, a good way to satisfy urges to steal in meetings.

The strange feeling of being stalked still lingered in Lilith, even after she left to her house for the day. Lilith could not see the stalker, but knew that whatever that being was, there would be no escape, no matter what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The University in the 'bill' is not really accurate, and I took it from the sims 4 while playing as the pleasant twins in discover university each term(3 classes)...
> 
> And yes, Dirk moved into the same house Coral lived in, and that, had Lilith knew about it, she would had fled there, however, Mary-Sue sold the house as soon as she inherited, so...  
> Next chapter?


	50. 20th birthday

Lilith could not be any happier when she received her report card at the end of the semester.

She finally scored an A in one of her modules, an A+, to be exact. The rest of the modules in that semester was not far behind, with the lowest a B+. With a head start, it was time to apply to UBrite for an advanced challenge.

Yasemin had aced her modules as well and was grateful of the fact that her grades were as good as expected. She too, had applied for a transfer to the dream position she wanted, and was about to begin her second year there.

After the end of the semester, Lilith celebrated her 20th birthday with her sister and friends, stepping into real adulthood for the first time. It would take Dirk a few more months to do the same, and for Yasemin, another year, being her junior and all.

Angela did invite her mother and son into the party, but neither of them arrived, much to Angela’s disappointment. Lilith was relieved when Mary-Sue did not arrive, but was worried about Masa, whom she had not seen ever since he was taken away. Angela was worried about the same thing, as she had never talked to her mother since then. Lately, Angela’s calls were hung up as soon as she called, usually those towards Mary-Sue.

To compensate, Angela invited one of her new professors, Desmond King, instead. He was a charming lecturer who taught science in Foxbury, for a man close to his 60s, he looked like a student and was often mistaken as one due to his energetic personality. Lilith was not into that person, as she found blondes disgusting considering that he looked like Dustin, who used to assault Lilith for trying to catch up.

For Angela, he could be Dustin’s replacement anytime, as he was much nicer and a lot more professional than Dustin was. Prof King was there for Angela when she needed him, and was popular teacher for girls enrolled in Foxbury, so long as they were not Lilith, that was. However, having been heartbroken, Angela did not want to risk the same thing again, making sure that their relationship stayed as platonic as possible.

For the first time in her life, Lilith was able enjoy her birthday with her sister despite setbacks and difficulties that happened recently. Having learned from the previous experience, Angela chose not to have a keg near her, just in case someone got drunk and make irreversible decisions.

While waiting for the UBrite’s acceptance, Lilith travelled to Newcrest and had a date with Dirk. Together, they shared a kiss and some chatting, but there was no intercourse since Lilith was in a risky day. Dirk did not lose his old self, despite having a few changes. Although he could not recognize Lilith with her accent change and the tattoo covering up the scar, he managed to identify Lilith, since her half Asian face was too adorable to resist, and something he remembered about her…

Dirk had been gay for Lilith when they were still in elementary school, but was terrified of rejection, since back then, LGBT was not as accepted. After the incident that caused Lilith to be in a wheelchair, the redhead announced that she was transitioning into a female, like what she was supposed to be.

Such things failed to stop Dirk from falling for Lilith at all, sometimes, Dirk would invite Lilith into his house for dates and hangouts, mostly when his father was not around. He knew that Darren would not approve of his son’s sexuality and decided to keep the relationship as hidden as possible. That secret would eventually be hidden forever when Dirk disappeared along with Brandi Broke’s life.

Dating a celebrity was a rare and memorable experience but dating one who was a childhood friend was a different experience. Lilith could not be any luckier, however, she did not saw any opportunities out of dating a famous person, since she had no interest in fame, not since she was presented a ray of hope in her future.

Overall, Lilith felt the experience relaxing and gave her will to move on and thrive, since it meant a lot to Lilith, due to her inner scars and traumatic life. During the date, Lilith got herself a new tattoo on her left elbow and a nose piercing, to set herself apart from her estranged parents and sister even more. Speaking of tattoos, Lilith felt another piece of herself back in place… not long after the fall incident, Mary-Sue discovered the tattoo and forced Lilith to remove it, much to the redhead’s despair.

The tattoo was that of a cat, meaning independence. Lilith decided to move in with Dirk as soon as she graduated University, where she would be on her own, completely, no subsidies…no help…nothing…

Which did not matter to Lilith anymore, since she herself was already in a deep, growing debt to her mother, any rate, Lilith would be bankrupt.

After Lilith returned to her house in Britechester, she decided to take up apply for a few scholarships, to reduce the University fees directly deducted from the household funds. She was successful applying one of them, due to her guitar skills she had been developing during her free time.

While waiting to see Masa again, Angela also bulked up and began to take classes as soon as she recovered. She was two semesters behind Lilith due to changing courses and was doing in her own pace, not wanting to stress herself out like what Lilith did.

Around the same time Lilith officially switched schools, Angela did the same thing, having qualified enough to the distinguished version. Having dreamt of studying biology, Angela had been desiring the day she make a great success, hopefully a worldwide one.

Entering UBrite was a different experience for Yasemin and Lilith, as they were unfamiliar of the traditionally designed buildings, and the glaring eyes of the dragon mascot. When the two first entered the school, they were ridiculed by students studying there, as they used to be from the rival school, especially towards Lilith, as someone had apparently spread nasty rumors of her months ago.

“That whore had fucked Dustin Bieber Broke, did you believe that?”

“You are already a mother, why still bother with studying here?”

“Hey Lilith, is it you or you had made anger of your sister? Her stomach had swollen like a watermelon!”

Lucky for the two girls, they were helped by two of the professors in Ubrite. One of them was in his late 70’s, and a bit similar to Cameron. His name was Thomas Jarabi, the chief professor in Lilith’s course. The other professor seemed nice and friendly, until Lilith recognized his Asian like face.

Jing Fen, the name of the Chinese professor, Lilith remembered, had been targeting University students like prey, even when she was only 15, and for sure, she knew he did not change, like an old man he was.

The first day of UBrite went smoothly, nonetheless, with Yasemin finally got to attend class with her senior Becca and Lilith finally got to apply for the soccer team without problem! It would take Lilith a few days for the application results to turn in, but Lilith could not wait to play in the soccer field again.

If there was something that had not changed, it was the stalking creature. Lilith thought that transferring to UBrite would eliminate the strange feeling, but she was sorely mistaken. Yasemin also felt the same thing but was unable to describe the experience.

Fearing that she would be alienated even more, Lilith chose to keep the strange sensations a secret, since she was aware that no one would ever believe her.


	51. Reconnection

As soon as Lilith Pleasant returned to the soccer field, her fears were confirmed.

Daniel was indeed one of the coaches in the Foxbury team, which was why Lilith got kicked out of soccer without explanation.

Coach Amicable was able to see through Lilith’s disguise, but still let her in due to her raw potential, but as soon as he retired from his career altogether, Daniel became completely in charge, such as deciding which players would be allowed to stay in the team at all. When it was Daniel’s turn to retire, both Lilith and Yasemin would had already graduated.

By reentering the soccer through UBrite, Lilith would have to face Daniel during matches, fortunately, Becca was also in the UBrite team, and was appreciative to have a familiar member fighting with her.

The match of soccer was a rousing success in UBrite, Lilith managed to score three straight goals, despite injuring one of her arms during the first match. The UB team still failed to break the FB’s winning streak, but they had put up on a stronger fight.

Yasemin congratulated Lilith for her effort, knowing that there was still time for her senpai to win. Speaking of which, the brunette junior had joined the secret society and the e sports team at the same time, gaining a lot of insights. It seemed that university life was for the younger literature student!

Lilith found herself enjoying the fine arts lessons and gaining a lot of tips to score well for the classes. The professor in charge was not as terrifying as Serena, and not as suspicious as Jing. According to Becca, there were a lot of students, male and female alike, were all trigger happy, until a private session with Prof Fen where they would be scarred for the rest of their lives. Julia was one of the victims, which explained her transfer to Foxbury.

Becca had her hair in high pigtails when Lilith befriended her, according to the rumors, Jing had a personal grudge of such hairstyle, or any twin hairstyles, and would avoid anyone with that. Which explained the popularity of twin buns in UBrite. Good thing Lilith figured out the hairstyle and used to that over a year ago. A personal achievement, to be exact.

Angela was not a big fan of pigtails, but was not even once approached by the professor, since it was very rare. While Angela was pregnant, the perverted professor also avoided her, as the redhead looked quite young. Lilith took advantage of that to make herself distinguishable from her twin, invoking the childish and adorable look.

Yasemin did not care about the rumors, nor was she interested in it, since she was still spooked by the stalking eyes that she had brought to Ubrite from Foxbury. “Don’t worry, Lils! I’m a lesbian! I wouldn’t be near men! Hahaha…”

Lilith was exposed to males since childhood, having been forced to act like one and be forced to be near them most of the days, not since her ankle surgery, not since Lilith woke herself from nightmares that pretended to be reality…having learned the hard way of men and women alike, Lilith restricted herself to a few nice people at most in her social life. There were not a lot of people to trust, after all.

With Lilith on Yasemin’s side most of the time, the redhead did not need to worry about her junior, since Yasemin would approach her no matter what, be it from Lilith’s meltdown episodes or Yasemin’s clumsy shenanigans. Yasemin was also protected by Becca, who happened to share a dorm room with the junior. The only time Yasemin would be alone was when her senpais participate in soccer practices, which even then, the girl would still be near them due to her attending her e-sports activity as well.

Every night, after Lilith returned from her exhausting soccer practices, she could see her twin crying her eyes out, over a rejected call from her mother. The younger twin knew that there was absolutely nothing she could do about it…

Those rejected calls also extended to weekends, where Lilith would participate in her weekly matches and extra time to grind into her homework for extra points for her grade. Angela missed her little boy so much, that she got herself a baby doll in attempt to comfort herself. Of course, such things failed to work all the time, as Angel was unable to breastfeed the doll like what she did with her baby, not to mention that Masa would grow, not a few pieces of plastic assembled together.

Ever since Mary-Sue took Masa to Pleasantview, Angela had never heard from either of them, not even to her 20th birthday.

When Angela was extremely upset, she would invite Desmond into the house while Lilith was away to talk about how much she missed her son and mother, despite the latter rejecting calls every single time. Desmond always leave the house before Lilith returned from her soccer match, which meant Lilith would never see the seemingly young professor.

While on her first few weeks of her third year, Lilith got back in contact with Ophelia, who was also in her third year as well. Apparently, the life there was tough, especially when you only had your weak little junior to talk with. Ophelia was struggling with her life in Simtate but managed her internship well.

Lilith would have hers the semester after, while Becca was going there currently. However, that did not stop them from participating in soccer matches and practices together. Yasemin was also excited about her upcoming internship, not realizing how difficult she would eventually be going through.

Due to their school term still ongoing, the two girls were unable to interact with each other in person. They eventually promised to meet in Newcrest, as soon as they graduated. Ophelia would bring her platonic friend Ripp with her as well, as he was eager to see Lilith again, too.

The redhead also told Ophelia about her reunion with Dirk Dreamer, unable to stop thinking about the man’s kindness and his sense of humor. Of course, Ophelia acknowledged her long lost friend’s words, having missed Dirk so much, since the latter’s breakup with Johnny.

According to Ophelia, Ripp was engaged with a former maid, miss Langerak. Lilith acknowledged and told the blonde that she would bless the marriage. She knew that Kaylynn deserved to marry Ripp since he was a nice person despite the mischievous personality.

The marriage would take place in Newcrest, where the former teens would reunite one last time, since Ripp did not have much time to live and Ophelia would be moving away to Del Sol Valley to continue her dreams. Lilith had decided on freelancing, which meant she would not need to go out unless absolutely necessary, without sacrificing any time she had with her future family.

Catching up with the old times motivated the redhead into giving her studies the best shot and stepping into the workforce once and of all. As long as Lilith did not give up, anything would happen, to overcome her traumatic pasts and whatever future obstacles she would face.

Determine to succeed, Lilith promised herself that the next weekly match would the one her UBrite team would break the rival school’s winning streak and turn Foxbury upside down permanently.

Even if it meant having to face the person responsible for her cripple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't know I had come this far...  
> Of course, this fanfic is not over yet, but I could see that it's over halfway...  
> So, Lil is on the first semester on their 3rd year, which meant they're 20 yrs old.  
> Next chapter would be another r rated chapter, but a minor spoiler: Lil was unaffected.
> 
> Ok, peace out and have a nice day, just finished making a ts4 save and a few days of among us...


	52. Unexpected savior

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: rape, parental fear

The match after Lilith reconnected with Ophelia, the redhead received a call from her twin.

“Lil, there’s something I want to tell you.”

“Sister, what’s going on?”

“I am going to Pleasantview soon. Please be good while I am away, okay?”

And then, Angela hung up.

“Have you seen Yasemin? I couldn’t find her.” Becca asked a distraught Lilith.

Lilith shook her head. Yasemin would usually wait for Becca after her E-sports match, but that session was an exception, Lilith had no idea what happened.

Just then, Lilith heard a robotic voice.

“What the fuck. Teachers should not fuck students.”

The words were then followed by metallic noises, along with a familiar voice yelling. “Stay away, you robotic sex toy! You ruined everything!”

Becca realized that something was wrong and rushed into a storage room nearby, before stopping in tracks. “Yasemin…no…” The senior lit student gasped in horror, unable to believe what she had just saw.

Lilith followed suit and froze at the scene. Jing Fen had defeated a female humanoid creature, the head separated out of the body. At a corner of the storage, Lilith could see Yasemin, her clothes torn open revealing the sensitives and unholy liquids. Despite being familiar with the sight of those.

“What happened?” Becca asked, unable to understand what had happened.

“That stupid servo, I saw her attacking the poor girl there.”

“Shall we get her into the med bay?”

“We should, Becca, follow me—”

“Professor, you must be mistaken.” Lilith told the elderly professor. “The servo was completely dry.”

Jing bit his teeth, thinking that his cover would be blown. Lilith, having known about intercourses, immediately know who done the deed. While Jing was distracted with Becca, Lilith checked on the dead robot and noticed that something was wrong.

Lilith glared at the Chinese professor with her oddly enchanted eyes. She knew that the professor had done countless deeds, and before anymore crimes could be done…

“There he is! The man who violated me!”

Julia showed up with Professor McKinnon and Cameron, whom Lilith recognized from Foxbury. The ponytailed girl tearfully pointed at Jing Fen, outing him as the person who violated Julia’s innocence and her view in UBrite.

“Can someone get student Tinker into the med bay? She needs to be checked on.” McKinnon then said.

……

“I am sorry for what happened, Becca.”

Cops were called and the crime scene was investigated. Right outside the med bay, Julia and Becca were burying their hatchet, and talked about the events at Foxbury.

“That fucking professor must be smart…” Julia cried. “He must had checked my m-cycle! I-I had to abort…it had to be done…”

Becca stayed silent, not able to find any words to described what happened to Julia.

Meanwhile, Lilith continued to watch Yasemin, still unconscious from the rape and the misuse of trust by the evil man. There was a high chance Yasemin would get pregnant, since she had asked for a tampon about a week ago. Lilith remembered biology classes very fondly, since she got to understand why the monthly bleedings occur in women.

The redhead placed her hand on her kohai’s. Times like that were not expected, and that, it would be at the most vulnerable, lowest.

Lilith knew that there was absolutely nothing she could do to prevent such things from happening. What happened to Yasemin, the blow could never be softened…

A few weeks later…

To keep herself strong for her junior, Lilith spend nights studying for her final exams, alone. Study groups would only make things more difficult, Lilith learnt that the hard way. Angela was worried about the normally gothic sister, having to study for her final year project.

Every evening, after her soccer session, Lilith would pay Yasemin a visit in the latter’s dorm, whilst holding her textbook to study for her studies. The mysterious stalker might not be watching the two former FB students anymore, but Lilith knew that the stalker had done a great job in justice of victims like Yasemin and Julia. The remains were taken by Cameron for further investigation and valuable materials for another servo to be built, hopefully.

There were hopes for Lilith to see the humanoid servo again, though.

There was a good chance that Yasemin would be pregnant with her rapist’s child, not to mention that her trust of men would decay even further. Lilith knew that Yasemin was a brave person, hopefully she would recover as much as possible.

Angela was struggling in her biology degree, being distracted by the unfortunate events that had been bothering her lately and even in the past. Lilith did not know what happened but knew that Angela would not be holding much longer. As far as the younger twin knew, Angela’s honeymoon life was permanently gone and hardships that would follow would be imminent.

Having missed her child for so long, Angela decided to visit Pleasantview instead, knowing that Mary-Sue would not visit that November.

Angela would depart as soon as the semester was over, leaving Lilith to her own.

No matter what, Lilith would not return back to the dreaded house, where Mary-Sue would trap her in a hellish life she could never escape from. Mary-Sue might had set some pitfalls should Lilith ever return to Pleasantview and wait for the chance to strike, or worse, informants who would keep the redhead trapped in place, never to be liberated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had been feeling down lately...  
> Ok, I did not have a lot of motivation into writing this fanfic, since there are a lot of things going down on me, but here it is!   
> I might be going on a hiatus soon, so there would be one or maybe two chapters for the time being...  
> So, anyway, peace out and don't forget to comment or kudos!


	53. Home alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lil got to spend their time alone at home.

As soon as Lilith finished her final exams, Angela packed her luggage, to pay a visit to her mother for a few days.

While waiting for her results, Lilith decided to spend a few days busking for quick cash. Good thing Lilith had a bit of knowledge of guitars and violins enough for her to play a few songs. Every morning at the entrance of the pub, Lilith would pull out her guitar and play a few songs she had heard before and sang a little bit of them.

Ever since Angela’s misfortune, she had gone back to smoking cigarettes. Most of the nights, Lilith could smell the odor of nicotine after her soccer matches or study times. Lilith dared not to smoke, since it would damage her already broken body even further. Alcohol was also detrital to the woman’s health either, having to deal with the weight issue.

One more semester, and Lilith would be in her graduation robe. Her internship would be next, and the rest of her academic matters would become a breeze. The redhead could not wait to migrate to Newcrest for good, having a house to live. Not to mention that her love was already living inside, sorting things out.

Lilith would not be the only person to graduate. Julia, Cameron and Becca were doing their final semester too and they would need to overcome their final obstacle, as well.

While Lilith was taking her final exams, Yasemin announced that she was leaving from Britechester for a year. It was sudden, before Lilith could ask why, Yasemin was nowhere to be found, even in her dorm, as the younger girl had packed her bags and left.

For the first time, Lilith got to feel the experience of having her home for herself. Since Angela was away, Lilith had no trouble going to the top floor to see what were inside.

The redhead had always avoided entering the seemingly the only room of that floor, since the sight of cloth hangers triggered the terrible memories Lilith had been trying to escape. Angela knew about the weakness and decided to put them out of sight, so that Lilith would not be traumatized again.

Angela’s room had not changed much since Lilith last entered. The luxurious furniture remained carefully maintained, the pale carpet remained soft as ever. Lilith would not want to dirty the bed with her body, no matter how much she had cleaned herself.

Inside the secret closet known for the sisters only, Lilith discovered that a few of her old clothes were kept there, much to her surprise. There was a mini dress that Lilith got as a replacement after what happened at the fall formal, except that the straps were removed as well. There was also a black bikini set Lilith would wear during pool lessons, while she was in Newcrest, of course. The bottom portion was since thrown away, while the top remained as good as new. Good thing Lilith had a similar panty to match.

Besides the sandals Lilith wore during summer, a familiar pair of high heels were found, the pair Lilith used to enjoy wearing, during formal or important events. Lilith had forgotten that the pair of heels existed, since she had not attended a lot of formal events.

The last time Lilith wore them, she ended up in an irrecoverable disaster, there were scars on the pierced eyebrow to proof.

Sometimes, Lilith did not bear to look at her face in mirrors, as the face reminded her of the very same face that betrayed and crushed the love out of her twin’s soul, and in turn betrayed back by a brute she trusted when something went wrong with her first time.

Despite having an unexpected pregnancy, Angela clearly wanted the baby and carried him for nine months, but unable to spend a lot of time with him, for Mary-Sue’s selfish reasons. Lilith on the other hand, decided that she would not have intercourse with anyone other than Dirk. She was definitely not ready to have any children after everything she suffered through.

Fearing to see her face did not stop Lilith from applying the gothic makeup which reminded her of Kaylynn, since they were similar to the makeup the ex-maid had given her at 13. Kaylynn and Dirk were the only people who cared for Lilith back in Pleasantview, and there were definitely no more, since Lilith decided that she would never return to the dreaded place filled with nightmares.

Exiting the room that Angela would brag about, Lilith wondered if her sister’s life would change from then on. The redhead returned to her room and pulled out her clothes, preparing for one of the deepest baths she would ever take. Entering Angela’s room was enough to remind Lilith that she was a filthy object that would never be cleared of debris all over.

The house was devoid without Angela’s presence, with the sound of vacuuming and cooking missing. While in Britechester, Lilith had learnt a bit of cooking skills and a few recipes native to the region, having forgotten a lot of dishes she remembered making. Lilith missed the taste of raw salmon pieces soaked with soy sauce and wasabi all over, often accompanied with a ball of rice. The thick, fluffy pancakes were not as good as before, due to not having cooked for a long time. Lilith had even forgotten how to make Shepard pies as she could not remember the components anymore.

There was the fireplace and the television. Lilith could had warmed herself in front of the fireplace, or watched a movie with the television, However, Lilith was not in the mood of either of those, instead preferring to head to the bed and get her deserved sleep.

After playing a few songs of her guitar, Lilith jumped onto her rock-hard single bed and began to sleep, drifting away from the reality once again…

* * *

_When Lilith was still living with her then intact family, she could already see the cracks all over._

_Out of the various women Daniel had joyrides with Kaylynn was the only one who did not enjoy any of those. That’s right, Daniel’s riding partners were not only Mary-Sue or Kaylynn. Sometimes, Lilith could hear Daniel having fun in the bed while she was chatting with Kaylynn._

_There was once or maybe thrice that Kaylynn had helped Lilith a little bit with the homework. When Daniel found out, he forced Kaylynn to hand over the salary he had granted the week before, much to Kaylynn’s dismay. It was only Mary-Sue’s intervention that Kaylynn did get to keep the salary, however. That had happened more than once, when Kaylynn did something Daniel did not want, such as allowing Dustin or Dirk to enter the house or giving gifts to Lilith for something good._

_Kaylynn was not the only person Daniel had tormented other than Lilith. Ever since Lilith’s ankle surgery, Dustin’s performance in the soccer team began to suffer, having to take the blame on failing matches and tournaments. Eventually, Dustin lashed out on social media insulting Daniel and complained how much he had made children’s lives miserable, resulting in Daniel’s soccer team to disband by school’s orders._

_Daniel remained bitter about what happened and detested Dustin ever since. When he heard that Angela had just started dating Dustin, Lilith could hear cracking sounds and Angela’s cries from her room. Under Daniel’s thumb, not even Angela was spared from the horrible abuse._

_Which was why…_

* * *

Lilith was interrupted by her cellphone ringing.

The call was from Angela, of all people. Unsure what happened, Lilith picked up and asked what happened.

“Lilith, I need you in Pleasantview in a few days’ time.”

“Sister? What happened?”

“Mom is arrested for child abuse, extortion and corruption.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally did it!  
> School is starting soon for me, which means I won't be as active as before.   
> Feel free to comment, though. Thank Q for whoever commented for me, I appreciated them a lot!
> 
> Peace out!


	54. The court

Lilith had no idea that a ‘pristine’ woman like Mary-Sue would be arrested but felt a huge relief that such woman was finally caught in the hands of justice. According to Angela, Lilith was required to show up in court that would happen in a few days’ time, which meant the redhead would need to pack up formal outfits for both the sisters.

Professional, fancy like outfits would do. Picking up the high heels she had not worn for years, Lilith tried on the footwear and it still fit like a glove. Unable to find formal like garments, and a very little time to pack, Lilith grabbed the minidress and another identical dress, green in color for Angela out of the closet and then stuffed them into a nearby suitcase.

Angela wore a pair of high heels when she left back to visit her mother, which would suit the green dress very well. In addition to the two dresses, Lilith packed a few of her personal clothes in, such as her favorite black hoodie that exposed her fortunately intact belly, a few shorts for sleeping and tank tops.

Not wanting to expose her tattooed ankle to the pleasantview citizens, Lilith got herself a few sets of socks. Besides Dustin Broke and Darren Dreamer, there were a few people who had seen her face. Lilith never knew those strangers, but she could tell that they would be on Mary-Sue’s side.

Darren understood what Lilith felt and offered her a place to stay for the time being. When Dirk was still attending school, Darren would welcome Lilith with open arms and allowed her to stay overtime. Ever since Dirk went missing, the two would bond over the loss of their loved one. Unfortunately, when Lilith was in her late teens, Darren got into an accident and required to be in hospital, cutting off what’s left of Lilith’s contact with the outside world.

Lilith was not the only person Mary-Sue extorted, she thought, since she remembered that Katrina Caliente and her daughters were also forced to hand in money to Mary-Sue. She could not forget what happened to poor Don Lothario, too.

Just as Lilith expected, little Masa would be abused by his grandmother for interfering with the perfectionist lifestyle. Lilith was also a victim, too, as not even once did Mary-Sue love her unexpected extra at all.

The few things Lilith took with her were her laptop, journal and guitar. There was no point of having a sketchbook since Lilith could draw on her laptop with her mouse or using her digital sketchpad. Drawing was no longer her only hobby anymore.

From Britechester straight back to Pleasantview was an extremely long ride. Lilith felt a knot in her stomach, since she knew that Mary-Sue would convince the judge that she was innocent, or worse, have the charges onto Lilith instead. It did not matter if anyone was on Lilith’s side, nor if there was clear evidence that would convict Mary-Sue. As far as Lilith was concerned, she was screwed.

Lilith was greeted by the airport by none other than Dirk, who was eager to see the true owner of the Newcrest house.

“Welcome back Lils! What brought you back to Newcrest?”

“Dirk, can I have the will my grandmother left me, I need it for an important meeting.”

“… Sure! I left it in the home, haha…what brings you to ask that?”

“It’s a long story, my love.”

Since the court session was in Pleasantview, Lilith could not spend a night with Dirk until then. Such important events meant that the redhead would not have the mood to have dates.

A few days later, Lilith dressed herself for the court against Mary-Sue. In order not for Mary-Sue to see Lilith again, a witness protection was covered.

The blackish minidress was just professional enough for a court meeting, but the twin buns hairstyle was not. So, for the first time, Lilith wore her orange waves loose for the event. Knowing that the earrings would make her look ridiculous, she took them off as well.

Angela was grateful of her sister to bring her formal clothes and put them on that day. When Angela saw her son again, the boy was barely breathing, to the point that he had to be admitted into hospital. The doctors estimated that the brain damage inflicted would be irreversible and that he required extra care than any other children. The twins were devastated by the report, as extra money and time were needed, even before Masa could become normal at all.

Eventually, more evidence was showcased, such as Lilith’s dairy book, the will and various objects used for hitting such as cloth hangers and belts, followed by witnesses and a weak, detained Mary-Sue. The court session then begun.

“Mary-Sue Oldie, do you plead guilty or not guilty?”

“Not guilty.”

…

“You got it all wrong. I did nothing to my grandson and that transgender creep who reported me—”

“Mom, I am the one who reported you!” Angela interrupted. “How could you explain the brain damages on Masa?”

…

“Lilith Pleasant, is it true that you are transgender?”

“Yes. Although not on my will. My dad has forced me to transition ever since he thought I menstruated…”

…

“I did not know that trans creep is supposed to inherit the house…”

“I didn’t say Miss Pleasant was involved in the will.”

…

After a long day of debate, the judge eventually sent out a verdict.

“Anymore objections?” He asked first.

Mary-Sue replied instantly. “I object! Lilith have been leeching off the house supplies since her birth! She has no right to report me for extortion!”

That statement was untrue of course. “Mary-Sue Oldie, you are found guilty of 10 cases of domestic violence and extortion from a minor!” The judge announced. “You are hereby sentenced to 20 years of prison!”

…

Before anything else could happen, the court case passed by. It would not be long before the shattered family head back to Britechester as Mary-Sue was sentenced to a prison term for a very long time.

The night after the court case, Lilith went on another date with Dirk. Still shaken by what happened, the date was not as successful, but went smoothly, nonetheless.

Despite the shaken trauma, the date did not stop Dirk from popping the question. “Would you like a cup of marriage? I-I mean tea!” The clumsy man, as always. “Oops, did I—” “Oh Dirk, you did!” Lilith replied. “I would love to! Thanks, my love!”

And then, Lilith bit onto something hard while eating an exotic looking pudding Dirk gave her. It’s a wedding ring! Dirk must had ordered the chef preparing the dessert to hide the ring inside.

“Would you marry me?”

“Yes, please!”

For a person who feared marriages, Lilith found herself accepting one without any hesitation. It’s very awkward for a proposal, but it succeeded regardless.

Soon, the two agreed to marry after Lilith graduated from University and got herself a job. The rest of the future would be decided after that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lil is finally engaged!  
> Next chapter is in progress, and there might be a plot twist a few more later. 
> 
> Beware: possible disaster incoming. (Lil is not the victim)


	55. Feelin' excited.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lil attend a formal event with their twin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TL: Alcohol.

A month had passed after Mary-Sue’s reputation was destroyed for good. The pleasant twins were settling their lives back to normal, after their mother was exposed for multiple crimes. Angela had been taking care of her son, who did not recognize his mother after a long time after being separated by the wicked grandmother.

Lilith was relieved that her mother finally got payback for what she did to her own then underaged daughter, but still troubled. Daniel was coaching Foxbury, which meant that Lilith was far from being safe, and for Angela’s family, as well. Not to mention the damages inflicted onto poor little Masa.

Lilith, along with Julia, Cameron and Becca, stepped in their future workplace for the first time, as fresh new interns. So far, things have gone smoothly.

Halloween came by not long after the family returned to Britechester. Lilith did not have the time to celebrate the event since she was occupied with her studies, and so did Angela, who had to juggle between taking care of a battered toddler, and her own studies.

There was a formal event in Britechester going on, in December, the month of Christmas. It was the anniversary of the founder’s death, during a formal speech. It was unclear which day of the month his death happened, except that it was around a week before Christmas. That year, the event took place exactly one week before the 25th, which is 18th of December.

As it is a formal event, people attending it were required to dress professionally. The pleasant twins were no exception.

Lilith did not attend the previous two sessions due to being occupied in studies and family matters. Since she would not be Britechester after graduation, Lilith decided that it would be her only chance of participating the event.

Julia, Becca and Cameron would be attending the event as well, however, Lilith knew for sure that Yasemin would not be coming for the event at all.

The memorial event was uneventful, since it saw filled with long, boring speeches and people chanting. At one point, Lilith could see an underwear clad ghost waving towards her.

Coincidentally, Professor Desmond had invited Angela into the pub after the speech, along with a few other students. Luckily, Lilith was not one of them. Desmond had never found any interest in Lilith as he was intensely disgusted at villainy, and that, he would never want to associate with a potential criminal at all.

While staying with Mary-Sue, little Masa was not called by his real name, instead being called ‘Luthor’, one of the worst villains Lilith had ever known. The one year old was used to that name but had started to warm up to the one Lilith called him. Lilith got to spend time with the boy ever since Mary-Sue was found guilty of abuse. Like a mother would, Lilith treated her nephew with care and love. Raising a child was a lot more important than studies, but since the sisters were sharing the responsibility…

While Angela was away, Lilith prepared mini pancakes and served to her nephew with honey syrup and a few berries. Despite being a year old with brain damages, Masa was quite aware that his aunt was nothing compared to his grandmother.

It was heartwarming for Lilith to see that her sister’s child was doing alright and was sure his future was bright despite his tragic origins. The boy would grow up to be strong, like his aunt.

In the empty study room, there was a toddler bed that stood out from the soothing purple and gray wallpaper, left to gather dust until recently. It was blue, the color for boys. Masa did not like blue, but he appreciated the quality of the bed.

In addition to the internship, Lilith had an upcoming soccer match to prepare. It was going to be her greatest match in life, and her finale since her graduation was near. Determined to defeat Foxbury once and for all, the UBrite’s team had intense practice matches and extras for those enlisted into the team. Lilith and Becca were among the chosen. Every day after school, the two teammates would practice juggling the soccer ball and sometimes, Julia and Cameron join in as well.

Those extensive drills were nothing compared to a certain nightmare she faced as a child. Lilith was not the only one who suffered all those leg cramps anymore. If her team were to strive for victory, everyone must do their part.

By the time Lilith returned home, it was already past sunset. Angela might be having fun on the other side, with her schoolmates and professor.

Speaking of Angela, she had been going to the pubs lately, sometimes, bringing her friends home with her. Lilith did not know who those people were, nor did she understand why Angela brought them. Not once did Lilith saw Julia or Cameron, which meant Angela did not get in touch with Cameron at all.

Indeed, Lilith was correct about Angela in a way. But, not in the way she would expect. Mistakes were repeated, but differently. Those were things beyond Lilith’s control, and any consequences that might happen…it’s out of the window.

While in the pub, Angela was tricked by her professor into drinking multiple shots, such as whisky and beer. Angela, having trusted that her professor would not do horrible things to her, went along with him. As soon as the older twin finished her last puff of cigarette, she began drinking right away, and got dunked in a bit of LSD.

Distracted by the loud music and substances and the chants of her fellow students, Angela forgot to find a time to stop, which ended up in a disaster.

Professor Desmond handed Angela another glass of vodka, despite knowing that an overdose of alcohol would cause tragic disasters. Blinded by the joy of the party, Angela eagerly take the glass and swallowed the contents whole. Not long after that, Angela felt herself throwing up and dizzy.

And then, she blacked out.

The morning after that, it was a Sunday, Lilith was worrying about her sister as she submitted a violin piece into her class website. Having to watch over a toddler at the same time, still. Lilith prepared a scrambled egg sandwich for her nephew before returning to her schoolwork.

Angela returned an hour before noon, her face in tears.

“Angela?”

“…”

It was better to stay quiet than ask any further, since Lilith could sense that something went bad with Angela, again.

As soon as Angela returned home, she rushed to the top floor and locked herself in the large room. Leaving her curious son and twin sister wondering outside.

Lilith wondered what happened to her sister but figured that things would fall disastrously. Maybe Angela got robbed, or maybe she bumped to Daniel and a fight happened. Lilith would never know the truth, having been out of her control.

Currently, Lilith’s goal was to take care of her nephew until she graduated and hopefully stay in touch with Angela when she married Dirk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's friday the 13th today, and the release of the sims 4 snowy escape!  
> This is not the only chapter I am releasing today, because another chapter is going to be released in my alternate retelling of this story. 
> 
> Thanks for reading this story, I feel strong to end this story...about 5-10 more to go.  
> Until then, don't forget to kudos/comment! Love ya!  
> Peace out!


	56. final match

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lil's final soccer match in University

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TL: rape

A month later, Lilith had her final soccer match in foxbury institute.

An intense battle, crowds from the two schools supported their respective teams, with their families and friends watching over them. Lilith had no time to identify any of them, as she was focused on preventing the opposite team from scoring anymore goals.

The score was 0-3, UB to FB. As soon as the matches begun, the all-male Foxbury team had scored three goals without much effort. Lilith did attempt to stop one of them but was hit on the face instead. It was a surprise that the team member responsible did not get any penalty or foul, but instead the game went on. Becca almost scored as well but was unfairly given a yellow card instead. The match was clearly rigged for FB to win, Lilith had suspected.

However, Lilith scored right before the first half ended, much to her surprise.

1-3, UB to FB.

The 45-minute match was exhausting, but worth it, the team congratulate Lilith for scoring their first goal. Angela, who left to deposit her toddler into daycare, showed up, tears on her face. There was no one, besides her twin, for Angela to console during the month, as she had been taken advantage of by Prof Desmond. Cops were called, but there was not enough evidence and the case remain unsolved.

“Lilith, Dad’s in the next match. Be careful…” Angela warned, and that, she sat into a corner and began sobbing away.

Unlike what happened the year before, Angela did not show any pregnancy signs.

The next half of the soccer tournament then begun, having been training during the break, FB’s team got a head start, but the first score ended with Lilith scoring another goal, due to one of the FB members near her feeling exhausted form intense exercises, thus unable to keep up. However, the match after that, Daniel scored another goal out of spite, angered by the fact some cripple dared to fight against him by playing in the opposite team.

2-4, UB to FB, the UB team was catching up.

Lilith did not let the fact that Daniel was fighting against her passions stop her. Feeling a sharp pain in her tattooed ankle, Lilith bit her teeth and ran towards the black and white ball, to score another goal.

And then, as soon as Daniel sprint past her, the redhead fell following a strong force hitting her flower tattoo.

It felt as if a beartrap had clamped onto the ankle, onto the flower that permanently cling onto the surgery scar. The terrifying memories that bit onto Lilith’s mind had resurfaced…

And then…

“Foul! The ball goes to UBrite!” Lilith heard the referee yell.

The 20-year-old managed to stand up, but the agony did not subside. Lilith could not run as fast for a while…

And then, she heard the crowd cheering. UB scored another goal. It was now 3-4. UB is catching up!

Victory’s within reach, a glimmer of hope! Lilith then tried her best to stop the opposite team from scoring anymore. It was a feeble success, including another foul that attacked her on one of her thighs. By the final few minutes, the score was 5-5, a perfect equal.

By then, Lilith felt her ankle was alright again and ran to block opponents. Final round, and Lilith would be able to graduate without regrets.

Victory was within reach, with Becca’s help, however…

Daniel had been aggressively attacking other members of UB’s team, usually those prepared to receive the ball, until it was Lilith’s turn. As soon as Lilith received the ball, Daniel pounced himself towards her, trying to greed on another victory again.

Lilith managed to dodge the pounce and ran with the ball still rolling. The sharp, fiery sensation clomped onto her left ankle like a hair clip in her orange locks. Just when things couldn’t get any worse, the redhead felt a force hitting her like a car, literally.

With a final kick, Lilith collapsed onto the grass once again. Exhausted and traumatized, Lilith could not move a muscle. Suddenly, the agony in her left ankle spiked, a pressure pressing it onto the ground.

The redhead lass struggled to get up, only for the sharp agony to slow her down. Daniel swiftly trample her tattooed ankle while looking for the soccer ball that was already far away from the UB player. “Becca…” Lilith whimpered under her breath, so silently that it could not be picked up in chants from crowds.

The hairstyle Lilith wore for the final match was a pair of braids that went down to her thighs, tightly wrapped into buns, and fastened by clips all over, unlike her usual twintails or normal eighth-up buns. As the two halves progresses, the hair was slowly unwrapped. By the time Lilith was knocked onto the ground the second time, all the clips were undone, leaving just the twin braids and loose bangs Lilith had trimmed recently.

“Foul!” Lilith suddenly heard the referee yelled, again. “Mr. Pleasant, do you know that it’s a foul to deliberately injure an opponent?”

This time, the UB player did not pay attention, instead watching as Becca succeeding in scoring the ultimate tie breaker.

“GOAL! What a surprising match this year! UB finally broke its losing streak of thirteen years! Congrats, UB! You are the win…”

Exhausted and injured, Lilith closed her eyes for the day, drifting off to a deep sleep.

* * *

After the awards ceremony, Daniel was frustrated, what the hell did he did wrong, anyway. Received a red card for trying to prevent a certain opponent from succeeding was infuriating enough but barred from future soccer matches was a big wrecking ball in his rights of having a successful legacy.

No, Daniel had enough. Whatever it takes, he must have an heir to carry on.

Right outside the matching arena, Daniel spotted one of the twins. Hungry for his legacy, he pounced onto her.

The polo t-shirt was easy with arms conditioned for years, revealing a pair of pleasant mounds. And then he went to work on her shorts and everything inside it.

Then, Daniel pulled out his equipment and mounted onto his victim.

* * *

While the UB team was celebrating, Becca checked on Lilith’s ankle to see if anything happened.

“I’m glad you’re alright, Lilith. Things are going to be fair for you, right?”

“M-hm…maybe…”

“Your ankle is going to be fine, and it would recover by the time we graduate.”

“ありがとう, Becca…if not for you, we’d had been like batches before us…”

“I think you are the one who needed to be thanked. You’re experienced in this field of soccer, after all.”

“Ehe…I didn’t ask for it.”

Just then, Cameron crashed into the ceremony in a horrified expression in his eyes. “Everyone…it’s Jing Fen all over again!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TBA


	57. graduation

As soon as the award ceremony was over, Julia and Cameron exited the school to tell Angela the news about her twin sister, how the UB team defeated Foxbury for the first time. However, they were met with a more gruesome scene, which would terrorize even the bravest of people.

The two witnessed Daniel, despaired by the permanent debarment of soccer from an assault attempt, mounting onto a horrified, frozen Angela. So driven into a state of desperation, that he had no idea what was going on anymore.

Julia knew what Angela had went through and rushed towards the rapist without hesitation. Cameron followed suite. When Lilith was still in Foxbury, she told Cameron about the nightmares she had with Daniel, include a few times he violated his own trans kid. Since then, the two of them taught themselves self-defense skills so that no one else under their watch would be hurt ever again.

Daniel did not have time to react as he was busy with his own daughter and was taken down easily. It helped with the fact that he was very close to becoming an elder. While Julia was restraining the predator, Cameron rushed back into the school to inform what happened.

Back in school, Lilith widened her eyes in shock, her worst fear about her sister came true. All the other students were just as horrified, but not as much as Lilith.

And then, police were called. Daniel was arrested. What happened next was a whole big blur, that Lilith could not remember what happened.

……

Lilith attended the court again.

Dressed in the same attire she fought against Mary-Sue, Lilith was forced to spill out every piece of painful memories she had with the wretched man, tears smudged her heavy makeup as her maimed ankle began to throb.

Just like Mary-Sue, Daniel plead not guilty. The debate whether Daniel was guilty lasted a little longer, but no questions was asked on Lilith, only Angela, as she happened to be the victim of the case. In the process, more charges of child abuse were brought up, and Lilith began received questions.

“When did he break your ankle, Ms Lilith Pleasant?”

“About 12…”

……

“Miss Angela Pleasant, anyone else hurt by your father?”

“Yes, he ruined Dustin’s reputation and framed him when he spoke the truth.”

“What truth?”

“Dustin once exposed his elementary school team and mentioned what Daniel did to the top players, and how he kicked people out without their knowledge or valid reason…”

……

Eventually, Daniel lashed out and tried to attack the entire court, but was stunned and dragged out from the court, to serve over a dozen years in prison. Angela felt bad for Daniel, but at the same time felt relieved as she did not need to feel anymore fear from her own parents anymore, since Mary-Sue was still in prison and wherever Daniel went, he won’t be going near either of his daughters.

On an unrelated note, Angela was confirmed to be pregnant the day after she was raped by her own father. With not one, but two babies. Despite the circumstances of the conception, Angela decided to keep them, since abortions was too dangerous for her, and for ethical reasons, too.

Unable to deal with the traumas that happened to her recently, Angela made the decision to drop out of University for good, having lost trust from men. She decided to move back to Pleasantview and go back to her childhood home to raise her children there after Lilith graduated.

Lilith would deliver money to her twin until Angela found a suitable job to sustain her little family. Meanwhile, the soon to be graduate packed her stuff up. A trio of sisters had offered to live in the house after the twins moved out.

LP: “Thanks Miss Ward. I appreciate your generosity!”

Ward sis 1: “You are welcome, peasant! Sisters, Let’s check out our new home!”

Ward sis 2: “Yeh! Bet there’s gold everywhere! Can’t wait for party!”

Ward sis 3: “Look, an easel! It’s mine!”

Ward sis 2: “Yeah, grilled cheese bitch! You can have the second floor! The rooms look like a poor person live there!”

Ward sis 1: “Calm down Goldie! It’s rude of you to assume thou peasants! We’re going to renovate them anyway~ Oh, Chez, I think it’s your turn to pick a room first!”

Ward sis 3: “Sis, I am still in high school! Why not you pick first? You’re both attending university, not me!”

Ward sis 2: “Humph, fine! I am going for the top room! Not sleeping with you little rascal!”

Ward sis 1: “Sorry, Goldie. But I had already chose it! Unless of course you want to share with me?”

Ward sis 2: “Urghh…fine! Mom gives you best! Why must I go with that stupid fat bitch there?”

Ward sis 1: “Leave her alone! Mom gives zero shit about you two anyway! Urghh… I regret asking for a sister!”

Due to the sisters originated from an extremely rich family from Del Sol Valley, they offered a large sum of money for the twins. Angela accepted immediately, as raising children required money, after all.

Lilith would take an eighth of said sum, as she knew Angela needed those riches. To the younger twin, money did not place a value no matter the amount, just happiness, would do.

While watching the three sisters argue over the rooms they would reside, Lilith laments the loss of her sister’s innocence over the short few years of a failed university journey. At least those years were kind to the wronged, abused twin since there were no harm going onto her, and those were the first of the journey that Lilith survived completely…

Although Lilith still felt bitter for what her sister did to her in the past, there was no reason for her to get any revenge at all, since Angela had really changed to be more kind to her own kin. The two would live apart once again, but permanently. Lilith would be going to Newcrest to live, having promised her fiancée and any neighbors next door.

……

A week after the court case, Lilith attended her graduation ceremony in UBrite, her internship passed with flying colors. She barely got the honors, which meant that her occupation would have the highest pay possible.

Becca, Julia and Cameron also succeeded, and were eager to join the graduation party.

Lilith dressed in her graduation robe, prepared for the graduation ceremony and the party that followed. It was the final event before the Pleasant twins leave Britechester for good, and another new beginning.

Juice pong, dancing with the mascot…those graduates were eager to join the party. Lilith did not see the need. As soon as the hat was thrown, the redhead chatted a bit with her schoolmates and bid farewell to them.

LP: “Farewell everyone.”

JW: “Farewell? Didn’t you remember email? We can chat with that!”

BC: “Not to mention the social media! Geez, Lils!”

CF: “I’ll miss you, little one. I think you had missed what happened to Yasemin!”

Cameron then showed Lilith a photo of Yasemin, holding a newborn baby girl in her hand.

LP: “Oops, I forgot about Yasemin… What happened?”

JW: “She was pregnant by that rapist! It’s weird that she did not abort.”

LP: “…”

BC: “Should we tell her that you are leaving?”

LP: “Sure…wish her a bright future for me…”

CF: “It’s a shame she won’t be seeing you anymore.”

LP: “I know…I’m sorry…”

BC: “So, enjoy the party?”

LP: “Sure, if there’s anything that can be made memorable.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> today is sunday the 22th.  
> I am happy to announce that this story is going to end soon. (less than 5)
> 
> In this chapter, the three sisters who bought the house are born in my game when I played in sims 4 get famous. I managed to raise them into teenagers before their mother became an elder. a few long days, indeed.


	58. Farewell, Britechester!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lil left britechester for good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Character death

The graduation party was filled with tears and cheers, since not all of the students would be able to see one another again. Lilith was no exception, since she would be living very far away, and she had not met most of her peers yet.

After the party, Lilith continued her packing right away. She took all her clothes and shoes and personal items into a luggage bag, since she would not be stepping foot into the house again.

Despite the seemingly large amount, all of them can be stuffed into one suitcase, however, some of them were quite fragile. So, the redhead pulled out a backpack to store her laptop and little Bob. Her personal books were stuffed into the pack as well, so that no one would see it.

Angela packed most of her stuff as well, as she had officially dropped out of University after being tormented and betrayed by such experiences. Good thing her home back in Pleasantview was transferred to Angela on her 18th birthday. Unlike Lilith, Angela had a lot more to pack, that she required more than 5 suitcases for all her stuff to be put in. Luckily, at least one of the Ward sisters was willing to help right away.

Not everything Angela had to pack up belonged to her since she had to pack stuff for her son as well. Since there were two babies on the way, Angela packed all the baby clothes she had never used and all toddler clothes in as well.

Most of the furniture were untouched since the ward sisters wanted them. Lilith gazed at the single bed one last time, knowing that the bed would probably be replaced, just like the occupants of the house.

Eventually, the day came. The twins had all their belongings flown back to Pleasantview and it was their turn to leave the townhouse, for good.

The 9 and a half-hour plane trip was a long one, since it was the last trip the twins would be travelling together. Angela, wanted to server her ties from Dustin for good, left little Masa with the elderberries, much to Lilith’s dismay. Helped with the fact the boy would not love Pleasantview as much anymore.

Besides playing a few games, Lilith watched over her jaded sister with pity, every single bit of innocence Angela had destroyed mercilessly by men who were supposed to protect her. The tables had turned, but this time, Lilith could not help her sister at all.

Good thing Angela had not heard of Dirk yet. Knowing what might happen, Lilith decided to keep her relationship with him a secret, or even his survival.

As soon as the twins returned to the Pleasantview house, Angela decided to prepare for renovation, for herself and the unborn babies she was carrying. Lilith would not be staying there for long, instead, she would get her belongings to Newcrest and reunite with her friends there one last time.

AP: “Sis, I’m glad to have spent time with you.”

LP: “I know.”

AP: “You are moving out, and I think you have friends there.”

LP: “Those kids from strangetown, yes.”

AP: “I wouldn’t mind making new ones again, now that I am left with no one…”

LP: “Do you need help?”

AP: “No need. Go build your own future and have your own life! I had mine, it’s time for yours to begin.”

LP: “Is it farewell?”

Both: “…”

AP: “Yes, it is…”

And then, the sisters embraced into their one and only hug.

……

A month later…

Ophelia and Lilith sat near a newly built café, discussing about the things that had happened.

“So anyway, I am going to move to Del Sol Valley after Ripp left the world.”

“What happened to him?”

“Ripp is in the emergency room after he collapsed a few days ago. Kaylynn was worried about him.”

“Is he going to be okay?”

“Afraid not. In case I had not tell you…”

“What happened?”

“Ripp was diagnosed with HIV when he was 13…”

Lilith remembered what happened back in elementary school and how Ripp selflessly sacrificed himself for her sake. It was not surprising when the redhead saw him severely weak in senior high. It was a miracle for Ripp to make it through University, however.

After explaining everything, Ophelia went down in tears. Lilith knew there was nothing she could do to make things better for Ophelia.

……

The day Angela went to labor, Lilith received a terrible, yet inevitable news.

Ripp succumbed to AIDS, after a long battle of about a decade. In his last moments, Tank was there to comfort his remaining brother. Despite beating the younger up, Tank was just as devastated when he found out the terminal condition in his brother, however, it was too late.

As Lilith had to be at her sister’s side, she was unavailable to see her peer letting out his last breath. It was the moment that strike regret in Lilith, even though she had a valid reason to miss her friend’s departure.

At the time the terrible news was received, Angela was assured by her sister that everything would be fine.

On the same day, Angela gave birth to a pair of baby girls, with different hair colors. The twins would had been maned after Mary-Sue, if not for what happened with their grandmother’s actions on their then extremely vulnerable half brother that they would never see.

In honor of the people Lilith had encountered, the twins were named Coral and Rippa Pleasant. The twins were born healthy and from their hair and eye colors, the father was obviously from the professor rapist. Coral have red hair and the professor’s blue eyes, while Rippa have blonde hair and green eyes.

Angela was relieved that the twins were not from Daniel since she had nightmares of such. She was aware what would Daniel do if he knew about his offspring, from what he had done to Lilith in childhood.

…….

Although Lilith missed Ripp’s final moments she still managed to attend his funeral.

The rain was pouring in Newcrest, as the sky pitied at the death of the poor man. Lilith watched as Ophelia wailed at her remaining friend’s death, and Tank dressed in a black uniform, in respects to what was left of the grunt family, his little brother.

During the funeral, Lilith managed to see Kaylynn, the belly slightly swollen with a bun in her oven. A preschool boy watched in tears, his stepfather-to-be buried before he could even marry. The redheaded lady did not want to disturb her ex maid and her little family, so she stayed silent.

Ripp’s death was the end of an era, and a new beginning, as Lilith was embarking onto a completely new journey.

On her own since Dirk was with her full time. A happy future would follow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter would be one of the last in this story...  
> 1-2 more chapters to go, in fact.
> 
> The entire story took me a few chapters shorter than I thought...  
> If the next chapter is not final, then the chapter after.  
> So, peace out? And don't forget to comment as much as you want!


	59. Dreamer babies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lil's life changed forever.

The late April after she attended Ripp’s funeral, Lilith married Dirk and took his surname.

The wedding ceremony was small, yet formal. Guests and fans were invited to attend the significant event. Venessa Jeong, Darling Walsh, Miko Ojo…Lilith saw them once again.

“I once remembered someone Darling’s age who enjoyed nigiris. Why do you look familiar?” Miko commented.

“It’s little wonder that face look familiar. I dreamed of spending a lot of time with her!” Darling Walsh, who had since grown into an ultimate basketball star.

“W-why did I remember her as part of the army who defeated the mother?” Jess Sigworth, after recovered from the strange plague, became the next covet operator.

“*Sniff* if only 666 is here to see this beautiful moment…” Kira Grunt-Roswell, who had since become a hiker in Mt Komorebi, as a hobby.

“I had a dream of escaping an Asylum with you, Mrs Dreamer. I wondered if it’s real…” Venessa, now a famous actress, told Lilith.

“I named you after someone I remembered…don’t you remember, Lil’ princess?” Nervous Subject, alive and well, told the girl that had grown a lot since they escaped to Glimmer Brook for a new life.

“Hey Lilith, I am glad you are heading to safe future ahead!” Lucy, who overcame the loss of her two friends and became one of the top scorers in her first year in university.

Lilith watched as people she had met before recognizing her by the gothic looking face, as if they had seen each other prior. Those strangers, once familiar, looked strange to her.

Eventually, the exciting moment happened.

“Do you wish to take Lilith Pleasant as your wife?”

“I do.”

“Do you, Lilith Pleasant, take Mr. Dreamer as your husband?”

“…do…”

For the first time as an official couple, Dirk and Lilith shared a kiss.

The rings were exchanged, the wedding cake was cut. Lilith took the chance to get to know everyone all over again.

……

The night after the wedding, Dirk and Lilith went under the sheets for the first time in their life.

The first penetration was like a needle, only amplified since the area was extremely sensitive. Hurts just as much as the first time, but not that it mattered anyway since it was a consensual one. A miracle for Lilith to remain a virgin before her marriage.

Dirk noticed the blood and smiled a bit, knowing that his wife was chaste and faithful, just like he does.

Despite in a dangerous time, Lilith did it anyway, hoping to test luck for a pregnancy. Dirk was healthy, so Lilith need not worry about him.

That was the first night Lilith felt good engaged in sexual activity.

……

However, even after a year of doing so, Lilith did not get pregnant once, so the Dreamers had to visit a doctor for a checkup.

It was found that Lilith had lazy ovaries and an unstable uterus, reduces the chances of implantations taking place. Dirk on the other hand was completely healthy. It was still possible for the two to naturally conceive, however.

After a long discussion, the couple decided that not to artificially have children, knowing what Lilith’s parents went through in order to conceive their own children and then treat them like trash. Not wanting to hurt anyone else, Lilith agreed.

……

5 years later, Lilith’s face turned pale when she saw the two blue lines on a thermometer-looking device.

Years of suffering, combined with fertility issues had made Lilith decide not to have any children, not even taking her nephew in since she feared having to hurt him. Speaking of whom, Angela eventually picked up after Lilith’s doctor appointment.

As soon as Lilith exited the bathroom, she fainted, thoughts of abused children crying for help haunted her.

……

And then, Lilith found herself in a dark void, an empty one.

There was absolutely nothing, except for a cloaked figure, their empty face facing the woman. A scythe like tool was held by the figure, giving a hint to Lilith that things are going to grow bleak.

“Ah, looks like you have kept this power going… keep it up, and we’ll talk what’s happening to you…”

Lilith was confused about what happened, but the cloaked figure explained it immediately.

“After your 34th birthday, a disaster will happen, like every single one before you…”

And then…

Everything went blank.

……

The next day, Dirk was celebrating of the miracle of a pregnancy.

“Yay! I am going to be a daddy!”

“…”

“It’s the child we wanted, aren’t we, Lils?”

Lilith smiled a bit, at least there was someone else who would help her with such difficult times.

The two embraced into a warm, soothing hug, knowing that they would be with each other, and there would be nothing between their way.

Lilith was still shocked by the pregnancy and expected twins to be born just like Angela and her. However, triplets are still possible since her ovaries were not affected. Fully expected for extras, Lilith decided to take parenting classes to ease troubles faced after becoming a parent for real.

Even if that costed her everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final filler chapter, and also the chapter Lil become a parent.  
> I wondered how you played Lil in your games, I am more of a family simmer, so...
> 
> Don't forget to comment/kudos!   
> The final chapters will be published shortly.  
> Peace out!


	60. The grim reaper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lil realized that the Grim reaper had something to do with their life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: disability, sadistic choices, owner fear...

Despite the difficulties, Lilith delivered a set of triplets nine months later.

Dirk was surprised to have more than one at once, but did saw that coming, considering that Lilith was a twin. Lilith was horrified, yet relieved since she had children to call her own.

The triplets consisted of two boys and a girl after them. The firstborn son was named Darren, in honor of Dirk’s late father, the other son was named Damian, after a comic book character Lilith read and enjoyed. The girl was named Danna, honored by Lilith’s former name when the couple first met.

The boys inherited Dirk’s dark brown hair and paler skin from Lilith, however, their eyes were different. Darren inherited his father’s chocolate eyes while his brother inherited his mother’s green ones. Danna inherited Dirk’s darker skin, Lilith’s red hair and hazel eyes, a mix of her parents’.

Thank god all three of the triplets were fraternal. The babies would be easy to tell apart from one another.

Lilith remembered the brief sight of the cloaked figure and took that seriously. She recognized that the figure was none other than the grim reaper, which meant the time Lilith would have with her children would not last very long.

Which meant the children would have to be extremely loved and last a positive impression on them, so that the kids would remember her well.

Let her hope that it was not necessary to take her life away one last time.

……

When Lilith was 29, she reached the top of her career as a musician.

To celebrate the promotion, Dirk prepared cans of soda to celebrate. The two shared a tender moment despite their busy schedules, just like their first sneak out.

Angela came and visit, with her 3 children, wife, and stepson. Lilith appreciated the fact that Masa not only grew to be a strong boy, but also a loving big brother to his half-sisters despite their different origins. The two sisters rarely spoke since their separation, but the relationship had improved since.

Angela was also delightful to see her niece and nephews for the first time, that cuteness could not be resisted, no matter the angle.

During the celebration, the twins hugged once again.

A month later, the family invited another new member, a senior dog named David. He was a retired service dog that once led countless people in their life of pure darkness. Lilith could relate to the dog for that regard, since she herself had helped her sister through the darkest of times.

David was really nice to the children and looked out of them, however, he preferred Lilith more, like a sibling he was.

……

When Lilith turned 30, she got herself a set of hearing aids, as her ears went mostly deaf from age and more than a decade and half of abuse from her parents. Even with hearing aids, Lilith was still unable to hear most of the surroundings. All she could hear are her voice and anything near her. Such impairments prevented Lilith from continuing her music career and forced her to retire.

Being out of a job gave Lilith a lot more time to take care of her kids with the love of her life. The children were showered with love and hugs, despite Lilith’s newfound disability and fears.

Despite her deafness, Lilith managed to teach her triplets how to walk and use the potty. Dirk did help, by teaching the tots on speaking.

Losing the ability to hear might had cost Lilith her future career and ambition but opened her to a world of expanded art and parenting, for the better. To combat her disability, Lilith took up sign language and hopefully put it to good use.

……

The day after Lilith turned 34, she found herself in the same abyss again.

The cloaked figure, which Lilith identified as the grim reaper, showed up, this time, he was holding a tablet.

“Miss Lilith Pleasant,” the grim reaper said. “As you know, the time is running out…”

Lilith was confused, unable to comprehend what the figure just told her. Those were the only words she remembered, as the rest of the words were unheard.

And then, Lilith suddenly got up in the waking world, puzzled by the abyss deep nightmare.

Dirk was sleeping soundly after his round of work and children’s laughter. Good, he did not know what would eventually happen to his wife.

Unable to predict what would happen other than her demise the following year, Lilith went to the kitchen and wrote a will right away.

It took a long hour, but as soon as Lilith finished, she went back to bed, with a still sleeping Dirk beside.

The will was kept in a mini drive that was recently purchased, which meant she would have little worries of getting found out.

……

On her triplets’ first day of school, which was the late April following the will was written, something unpredictable happened.

After dropping off her children in the elementary school, Lilith took David for a walk for some bonding, since it would be the dog’s time to pass on. The day was normal, and no such incidents would happen, Lilith had thought, until she suddenly tripped and fall.

The surroundings had become quiet…a strange light grabbed the woman with a force…and then…

And then, everything became a blur.

……

The next thing Lilith knew, she encountered the grim reaper again.

“Remember last time?” the cloaked figure asked.

Lilith raised an eyebrow, not knowing what happened.

“Ah, I see, I didn’t know about your hearing difficulties! Hey, next year might be your last, unless you fulfill a certain requirement!”

And then, he handed a tablet over to Lilith, about the conditions for her to reach her 36th birthday alive.

‘You have not sired an heir of your surname. You have until the second half of your 35th year to conceive the heir. To preserve your marriage and survive, your next offspring shall take your place for their soul to be reaped by the mighty death. Otherwise…’

Lilith was horrified when she read the requirement for her survival, she had to either sacrifice her marriage, or her next legitimate child, in order to live on.

“What’s happening to me?”

“For generations, your family carrying the surname have a curse that would end their lives permanently around their 35th birthday. No more, and no less. Those deaths that happened to you, those were not supposed to occur at all, which explain the reset button.”

“I-is there any other way around? I-I…”

“The choice is yours, Miss. It would be your final decision.”

……

And then, Lilith found herself in a hospital, her body feeling weak and frail.

“Thank goodness, Lilith, you’re alright!” Dirk exclaimed. “Are you okay?”

“W-what happened?”

“Aliens…they had you…”

“…Aliens…Bella Goth?”

“I think so…”

From the scent of the atmosphere, Lilith could tell she was in a sand filled region, either strangerville, or strangetown. Before Lilith could respond any further, she felt a burning sensation inside her.

What would happen to her? Lilith was terrified of the thought of being all alone, but since she did not want to hurt anyone…

The choice was immediately made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is the final.


	61. Happily ever after

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Lils got their happily ever after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Afterlife, Death by childbirth...
> 
> The supposedly secret chapter of this story.

Within the nine and a half months that followed, Lilith fell into comas often, her body stiffened with agonies and frequent fevers, even with the best medications. Her body was severely weakened by whatever things inflicted by the aliens that had abducted her.

Annulling her marriage seemed like a good option, but Lilith decide not to go through, since Dirk was there even in her darkest times, and she still had her children too. There was absolutely no reason for such to happen, as well. All the idea did was to result in a broken family and hearts. And betrayal.

There was also no room for another legitimate child since Lilith was infertile unless an alien being was growing inside her. Even then, the redhead ordered a C-section just in case something happened. Whatever growing inside her, also have a life of its own, and there was no excuse for it to be killed.

When the time came, Lilith let the doctors do their work, since there was absolutely nothing that could be done to save her life at all. Despite that, CPRs were applied and even oxygen masks.

And then, through the hearing aids, a cried was heard.

Along with a flatline, signifying that the Grim Reaper had collected the patient’s soul, rendering Lilith’s body lifeless.

On the other side, Lilith watched as her husband wept over his deceased spouse, her triplets crying over their late mother, and an alien, resembling a newborn, wrapped by a white blanket.

“It’s time, Miss Pleasant. Your time has come.” The grim reaper told the helpless woman. “Come with me, there’s someone who missed you.”

Lilith knew that there was nothing she could do with her family anymore. Taking one last glance, she departed the world of the living and into an abyss like hell, filled with people who went through a similar experience like her.

The walk with the grim reaper took dozens of marathons, until a ray of light was seen.

There, a familiar man she briefly saw in her dreams was waiting. He looked very familiar, resembling Daniel and Mary-Sue combined but without any fear inducing features.

“L-lilith?” The man asked.

And then, memories of the man flooded Lilith’s mind all at once.

“It’s your brother, Lil’ Danny, remember?”

“Otosan?”

“Lilith!!!”

The man immediately hugged a still confused Lilith, as if he was reunited with a long-lost sibling.

Of course, Lilith understood what the man felt. After all, he was none other than the elder brother who was never born, miscarried years before his sisters were even conceived.

After a short moment of reunion, the two siblings were interrupted by the grim reaper.

“I am afraid that you two would be separated for a long time.” The grim reaper announced.

“Huh, what had she done, had she done a worse sin than I did?” Lil’ Danny asked, horrified.

“On the contrary, Lil’ Danny. Your sister Lilith have refused to give in to the curse. She persisted and sacrificed her life, just to deliver a new life on earth. Therefore, she would be going to heaven instead.”

Lilith did not expect herself to go to heaven, as her parents had assured that demons only go to hell. Her determination and everlasting kindness ultimately proved them wrong.

“Lilith Pleasant, or should I say, Lilith Dreamer, congratulations on being the first of the Pleasants to go to heaven. I permit you to visit your family anytime you want and find a suitable family to reincarnate into.” The grim reaper told the redhead. “You have earned the privilege of doing so.”

Lil’ Danny watched as his sister ascend to heaven, knowing that he would never saw her ever again until the curse broke for good, which fortunately did not take long.

…..

After ascending to heaven, Lilith often go back and visit her family, to find out what happened to them without her.

Dirk’s loyalty towards his wife was so strong that he never remarried and had been a loving father of a bunch of motherless children. Although, sometimes, Dirk would notice Lilith’s presence and let out smiles, often.

The triplets had been good big brothers and sister to their half sibling, since Lilith had told them to do so through her will. Just like Dirk, the children would be soothed by their mother’s presence as Lilith tried her best to help them.

Kaylynn managed to have a child with Ripp despite his condition, a daughter, to be exact. After the death of her fiancée, Kaylynn quickly found another man and settled down for good. Lilith realized that Kaylynn had missed the girl so much that she named her child with Ripp after her, and even allowed gothic styles.

Lilith did not know what happened to Angela, as the latter had moved out of the house years ago, since Angela never told her sister her new living place, the younger twin could not find her.

After going to heaven, Lilith watched her family enduring their grief and moved on for over a decade, until her brother joined her.

“Hey sister…”

“Otosan?”

“Where shall we go next? We can’t wander forever!”

“I think…we’ll join that lovely family…” Lilith happily replied. “After all, I don’t think they’ll survive without me.”

……

_Dear Daniel and Mary-Sue,_

_It’s been over decades since we were last together, and a lot of things have since changed._

_I remembered being showered with all the love you had, but I had never seen you love anyone else. However, as soon as you went separate ways, my life became hell._

_I eventually realized that you never cared about me at all, raised me for your own gains. I have never felt what was like to feel love at all, until the person you hated the most was alone with me._

_Why would you do such horrible things? Why would you hate my twin so much? What had they done to any of us?_

_I wrote this letter to inform you that Lilith, the one you projected all your hate onto, have lived a happily ever after, with a loving family and adorable kids. Unfortunately, she would not be seeing you ever again, as she left the world delivering Dylan, a healthy alien baby loved by her husband and three children._

_There was one last thing that I want to tell you…_

_You will never have a son._

_Farewell._

_Yours,_

_Angela Pleasant._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being confusing...  
> Actually, this chapter is originally to be a secret chapter, but since there is no way to hide a chapter...  
> This chapter might not make sense to most of you readers, but it is related to the alternate retelling I am working on currently. It's only a few chapters in, so...
> 
> There's a lot of plot twist in chapters 59-61, since there's a lot of thing I plan to do since writing the first chapter...  
> Basically, in this story and the retelling, Lilith and a lot of siblings before her were afflicted by a curse that would kill them every 35 years, unless they produced a heir that carry the family name. Daniel was affected by the curse, as well, which explained his desperation of producing an son.
> 
> I got the idea of the story from the movie/book 'the butterfly effect', which a slight change of actions change everything, and that those cursed might be aware of the curse. When I first wrote this fic, I was so smitten by Lilith Pleasant that I decided to write a fic all about her. 
> 
> I must also admit, that I am aware that Lilith was neglected by her parents. It's heartbreaking, I could relate to her. So, I took the concept to a dark turn and twisted it to the point that no one would like the parents, especially since the story is from Lilith's POV (3rd person)
> 
> I had never wrote a fanfic so far...to the point of completion, however, this series is far from complete, since the other half is a work in progress. I had also planned an AU of the ts2 sims (those in sims 4 gallery) and write a story out of it...
> 
> Thank you all readers for reading this story and this notice... comments are appreciated...
> 
> Peace out, you all!


End file.
